La Noche de Bodas
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Hace tiempo Darien y Serena se casaron sin embargo Darien tenia un relacion muy enigmatica con su prima y Sere decidio divorciarse por ese motivo despues de cuatro años se vuelven a encontrar que sucedera ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

Mientras la nieve se convertía en una cegadora neblina blanca, los limpiaparabrisas se esforzaban por mantener parte del cristal limpio. Por fin, la estrecha carretera serpenteante empezó a ascender.

Serena cambió la marcha rogando por que las llantas se pegaran al suelo en la traicionera y deslizante carretera.

El empleado de la gasolinera la había advertido de que sería una locura internarse en la carretera del lago con aquella nevada, pero Serena nunca había hecho mucho caso a los consejos de nadie. Y su obcecada resolución de llegar hasta la aislada casa de Artemis estaba bastante enraizada en la culpabilidad. Su prometido, Diamante, se había ofrecido a ir con ella como apoyo moral, pero ni así se había atrevido ella a enfrentarse a aquella prueba.

El pequeño coche se deslizó lentamente hacia atrás y Serena apretó los dientes e intentó avanzar de nuevo. Ya casi había llegado. La casa se erigía en lo alto de la colina que daba al lago. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro años, pero todavía recordaba la brumosa vista de las tierras de pastos que rodeaban al lago. La expresión se le endureció y apretó los dedos alrededor del volante. También recordaba la forma servil en _que _había intentado seguir a Darien fuera de la habitación cuando lo habían llamado. Artemis la había retenido mirándola casi con lástima al ver su cara de ansiedad.

— No lo persigas, querida. Sólo pondrías alas en sus pies. No puede atrapar a un pájaro salvaje y meterlo en una jaula... Darien no es un animal domesticado. Todo esto es nuevo para él. No le presiones.

Pero ella no le había escuchado. No había visto, no había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada salvo en su desesperada necesidad de estar cerca de Darien. Y cuanto más se alejaba Darien, más presionaba ella sin saber entonces, ni siquiera sospechar, que el corazón de Darien nunca podría ser suyo. Serena llevaba ahora el anillo de otro hombre, pero el recuerdo todavía le atenazaba el estómago y le producía temblores en las piernas cansadas haciendo que apretara de forma involuntaria el pie que tenía en el acelerador.

Se le escapó un grito de miedo cuando el coche se deslizó hacia un lado con violencia y después se salió de forma forzada de la carretera. El corazón se le desbocó hasta que por fin el coche se detuvo con los focos iluminando una vasta extensión de agua oscura a pocos metros de distancia.

Tragando _con _fuerza, intentó dar marcha atrás, pero los neumáticos giraron en el suelo resbaladizo y el coche se quedó donde estaba.

Por fin, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió al frío azote del viento. Subiría la colina a pie. ¡Dios bendito, podría haberse matado! El coche podría haber seguido avanzando y el lago era muy profundo.

Agarró su bolso de mano temblando de forma convulsa mientras el viento le lanzaba nieve contra la cara y le lanzaba el pelo contra los ojos. Se levantó la capucha de su ligera cazadora y cerró el coche. Eran poco más de las ocho. El ama de llaves de Artemis ni siquiera la esperaba y ahora Serena tendría que pedirle una cama para pasar la noche.

«Estúpida, estúpida», se castigó a sí misma mientras empezaba a ascender por la colina. ¿Por qué había evitado acudir al funeral para después conducir todo el camino hasta Lake District sólo para recoger la antigua vasija que Artemis le había dejado y poner flores en su tumba? Su hermano, Samuel, se había quedado asombrado cuando se había enterado de que no acudiría al funeral y lo que después le había confesado habla dejado a Serena cargada de irracional culpabilidad.

—¿La oportunidad perfecta.., y no la aprovechas?~ la había condenado Samuel con incredulidad— . ¡Pero Darien estará allí! Podrías hablar con él entonces.

— No, Samuel... —había rogado su mujer, Lita, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas-. Ese no es el problema de Serena. Es nuestro.

—¿Te sentirás así cuando nuestros hijos no tengan un techo donde dormir? —había preguntado Samuel con el estrés de tantos meses reflejado en su delgada cara juvenil—. ¿Qué le costaría a Serena ceder un poco? Yo lo haría... pero ni siquiera me dejaría acercarme a él.

Ahora la nieve era más espesa y crujía bajo sus pies helados. Sin ganas de pensar en los problemas económicos de su hermano, Serena se metió las manos congeladas en el bolsillo y empezó a subir la colina. La oscura silueta de la casa se recortaba justo donde desaparecía la carretera y se sintió débil de alivio al verla. No se veían luces. En una noche tan mala como aquella una anciana estaría caliente y metida en la cama sin duda.

El viento gélido traspasaba con crueldad su ropa poco adecuada para aquel tiempo cuando Serena apretó el antiguo timbre de campana. Un par de interminables minutos después, llamó de nuevo y aún más aprisa por tercera y cuarta vez. El pánico se adueñó de ella cuando miró a las ventanas oscuras en busca de una acogedora luz de bienvenida.

Había supuesto que el ama de llave se quedaría en la casa al menos una semana más. Pero quizá ni siquiera viviera en la casa. Mientras se le ocurría esa posibilidad por primera vez, se hubiera abofeteado por haber actuado por suposiciones. Podría congelarse y morir si intentaba pasar la noche en el coche. Ni siquiera había metido una manta de viaje. Cuando había salido de casa después de comer, brillaba un sol espléndido y no había prestado la mínima atención a las predicciones meteorológicas.

Llevada por el pánico, Serena dio la vuelta a la casa. Era evidente que no había nadie dentro.

Buscó en el suelo cubierto de nieve hasta encontrar un bulto que parecía una piedra. Con los dedos casi entumecidos, se quitó la cazadora para envolverse el brazo con ella, agarró la piedra con fuerza y se acercó a la pequeña ventana al lado de la puerta trasera. Inspirando con fuerza, lanzó el brazo con toda su fuerza y golpeó el cristal. Dio un paso atrás, se sacudió los cristales rotos de la cazadora y se la puso de nuevo.

Metió la mano con cuidado y corrió el cerrojo. Plantó las manos heladas en el alféizar y se alzó con un gemido de esfuerzo. Un grito de dolor se le escapó cuando se le clavó un cristal en la rodilla.

Pero incluso inmovilizada al reconocer con exasperación su propia estupidez, sintió que algo grande avanzaba hacia ella en la oscuridad de la cocina.

Cuando un par de fuertes manos la levantaron en el aire, gritó con tanta fuerza que le dolió la garganta. Entonces notó que golpeaba el suelo de cara y se quedó sin aliento por el impacto agitando las manos de terror al sentir un peso sofocante en la espalda.

Unos dedos fuertes le apresaron los brazos y la soltaron con la misma rapidez.

Un murmullo de insultos en italiano asaltó sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la rodilla que le inmovilizaba la espalda se apartaba y se encendía la luz fluorescente que había en el techo.

—_Madre di Dio... _¡Podría haberte roto todos los huesos del cuerpo! —gruñó Darien con tono de condena.

Tan conmocionada que fue incapaz de responder, Serena clavó sus enormes ojos celestes en la alta figura masculina como si fuera una aparición.

Con una maldición sorda, Darien se agachó y deslizó sus esbeltas manos morenas por sus brazos y piernas con delicadeza. Sus facciones, asombrosamente atractivas, se contrajeron al fijarse en la sangre a través de las mallas desgarradas. Terminó su examen antes de apartarse.

Serena seguía sin poder moverse. Cerró los ojos lentamente con la intención de volver a abrirlos para comprobar si aún se encontraba allí, pero el roce impersonal de las manos de Darien todavía flotaba como un beso de fuego en su piel helada impidiéndole todo pensamiento racional. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo había visto, desde aquella aciaga noche en que se había ido de su lado para irse con su prima Minako. La parálisis cedió y empezó a temblar de forma incontrolable con una mezcla de conmoción y horror ante su aparición.

—¿A qué diablos estabas jugando? —Darien se inclinó y la levantó en brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Serena se mordió la lengua sintiendo el sabor agridulce de la sangre en la boca seca. El dolor la ayudó a controlar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el ácido picor de los ojos. Pero no se parecía en nada al dolor que recordaba. Aquel había sido un dolor como el de un cuchillo emponzoñado clavado con una cruel puñalada, que le había enseñado que lo peor estaba aún por llegar, que la mente humana podía sufrir tanta agonía como el cuerpo.

Darien la estaba posando en una silla y, distraída, pensó en el excéntrico desagrado que le había producido a Artemis cualquier tipo de comodidad. Sin calefacción central, las ventanas abiertas de par en par en invierno, y ni una sola pieza de mobiliario aparte de las imprescindibles. Cuando había entrado en aquella casa por primera vez como la prometida de Darien para que le presentaran a su anciano tío abuelo, Artemis, Serena se había sentido como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Escuchó un rasguido cuando Darien desgarró más la tela de la malla para echar un vistazo a su rodilla. Con un respingo, apretó la espalda contra el respaldo rígido y clavó la vista en la morena cabeza inclinada de Darien. La luz del techo producía en su pelo negro una iridiscencia como de seda negra.

—Te haré daño cuando te saque el cristal —le informó él sin rodeos levantándose con fluidez para acercarse a la desnuda salita que comunicaba con la cocina.

Serena miró al vacío haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de nuevo. De su aristocrática madre inglesa, Darien había heredado aquella profunda reserva, el innato pragmatismo y aquella glacial autodisciplina. Pero la otra rama de sus antepasados era ardientemente italiana.

Bajo el hielo ardía el fuego, pero ella nunca había encendido aquel fuego ni experimentado el ardor de sus llamas. Su corazón y su precioso cuerpo nunca habían ardido por ella como ella había ardido por él. Traición, rechazo y una insoportable humillación.., todo eso había sufrido en sus manos.

Sintió un fuerte temblor. Darien volvió con un cuenco con desinfectante y el agudo olor le revolvió el estómago. El cruzó la habitación dominándola con su tamaño y presencia, con movimientos armónicos. El silencio no parecía molestarle. Si su aparición podía haberle sorprendido, todavía no había dado señales de ello... y qué profundamente irónico era el hecho de no haber acudido al funeral de Artemis para evitarlo y acabar en una situación mucho más íntima con él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien extrajo el cristal, limpió la sangre y le puso una tinta. Para un hombre que había realizado viajes por los sitios más peligrosos de la tierra, un corte en una rodilla debía de ser una insignificancia. O la inesperada llegada de una ex mujer. Pero también era cierto que ella nunca había sido la mujer de Darien, no su mujer de verdad; al día siguiente de la boda, la había dejado en ridículo ante todos los medios de comunicación.

Cuando Darien se incorporó de nuevo, clavó en ella sus impasibles ojos zafiros enmarcados por unas pestañas de ébano.

—Pensé que eras un ladrón. Siento haberte dado un susto.., pero, ¿tienes que mirarme como si fuera una cobra a punto de atacar?

Serena bajó los párpados y se sonrojó. Oyó al fondo el tintineo del cristal y vio una copa de coñac delante de ella. Levantando una mano temblorosa, la alcanzó. El coñac dejo un rastro de fuego en su garganta. Conmocionada, todavía seguía Conmocionada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que todavía no has pronunciado una sola palabra? —masculló Darien con controlada paciencia.

Serena se humedeció los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua.

—Me has dejado casi sin aliento...

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, la piel le ardió de vergüenza y deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Aquellas habían sido las palabras exactas que había usado cuando le habla confesado por primera vez lo mucho que lo amaba, desvelando lo que él nunca había desvelado incluso después de haberla pedido en matrimonio. Darien nunca decía mentiras, pero era un consumado maestro de la evasión.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Estaba dormido, pero desde luego, el motor de un coche me habría despertado.

Serena dio otro sorbo de coñac intentando aplacar sus nervios desatados.

—El coche resbaló en la carretera y subí la colina a pie. Pensé que el ama de llaves de Artemis todavía estaría aquí.

—¿Estás de broma? Desde hace treinta y tantos años la señora Mac sube cada mañana en su vieja bicicleta. Artemis no hubiera aguantado tener a nadie aquí. Era un fanático de su intimidad. Ella comía en la cocina y él aquí. Sólo hablaban cuando era imprescindible.

Era una respuesta más completa de la que ella había esperado. Captó el leve rastro de dolor en la profunda voz de Darien por el acento italiano que se acentuaba con las emociones, el único barómetro que ella había tenido para saber lo que ocurría dentro de él. Serena inclinó la cabeza sabiendo que, aparte de Minako Aino, la única otra persona en el mundo que había estado cerca de Darien había sido Artemis.

—Llamé al timbre de la puerta.

—Lleva años sin funcionar.

—No vi ninguna luz...

—No había ninguna encendida. Supongo que habrás venido a recoger tu herencia en persona... Le dije al abogado que vendría antes, pero... pero me surgió un imprevisto.

Bajó la vista hacia la malla desgarrada y su rodilla al aire con aquella infantil tirita y se sintió tonta y torpe, como siempre se sentía en presencia de Darien y sin creer todavía que estaba allí con él.

Y aún peor, tomando parte en una conversación trivial entre dos personas que se habían separado con la más violenta enemistad y que nunca se habían vuelto a ver.

—Me temo que has desperdiciado el viaje —dijo Darien con suavidad haciéndola levantar la cabeza—. La vasija no está aquí. Te la han enviado por correo.

Serena se sonrojó de nuevo cargada de intensa incomodidad por lo que implicaban sus palabras.

—Pareces una muerta resucitada. Te sugiero que te des un baño —murmuró Darien.

Serena tomó la invitación como una vía de escape y se levantó al instante.

—Sí, estoy bastante mojada y helada. El cuarto de baño está arriba, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes llegar tú sola? —preguntó él tras ella mientras encendía la luz del recibidor iluminando la estrecha escalera.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró ella antes de salir volando.

La primera a la izquierda al llegar a lo alto, recordó. También recordó aquel día, antes de casarse, en que se había escabullido escaleras abajo y se había quedado escuchando frente a la puerta del estudio de Artemis. El anciano había suspirado y había dicho:

—Ella es tan dulce e inocente como un cachorro de labrador, Darien. Una chica de campo con el rubor todavía en las mejillas. Puedo entender la atracción, pero, ¿tiene la menor idea de en lo que se está metiendo y tú la paciencia de mantener el rumbo?

—No, si escucha detrás de las puertas como los sirvientes —había murmurado Darien abriendo la puerta de par en par para sorprenderla con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada de culpabilidad—. Contesta por ti misma, _cara. _¿Tienes el valor de aceptarme?

Darien Chiba pertenecía a una de las más importantes dinastías financieras italianas. A los dieciocho años había heredado una cuantiosa fortuna. Se lo imaginó ahora abajo mientras se llenaba la bañera. Los ajustados vaqueros negros marcando sus larguísimas piernas, el jersey de color crema acentuando su piel olivácea y el lujurioso pelo negro resaltando sus magnéticos ojos oscuros.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en la pequeña casa desangelada de Artemis? Darien tenía sirvientes para hacérselo todo, media docena de lujosas residencias diseminadas por todo el globo y una vida aristocrática que le resultaba tan natural como para otros respirar. Temblando, se quitó la ropa mojada y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

Quizá, si lo pidiera con mucha fe, Darien habría desaparecido para cuando ella terminara de bañarse.

Cobardía... completa cobardía... Pero le producía terror exponer sus emociones a un hombre que ocultaba las suyas con tanto éxito. Tenía que ser educada y distante pero lo que realmente deseaba era gritar: ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo para volver con ella?

Pero ya tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. Después... cuando todo había pasado... sólo entonces había empezado a sospechar el verdadero significado de los suaves susurros que una vez había escuchado. La comprensión había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde para evitar todo el dolor que había padecido. La joven chica de pueblo inocente, ciega y confiada estaba enamorada hasta el alma.

Con una brusca llamada, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Serena giró la cabeza horrorizada.

—Pensé que podía venirte bien algo caliente y seco para ponerte.

Con un gesto gracioso, Darien dejó un par de prendas dobladas en la silla de al lado de la puerta.

—¡Sal de aquí! —gritó Serena horrorizada levantado los brazos para tapar sus redondos senos mientras se sumergía más en el agua sintiéndose gorda y fea y pensando en Minako con repentina angustia, esbelta como una gacela.

La puerta se cerró y Serena salió apresurada del baño. Se secó y se miró en el pequeño espejo que había sobre el lavabo. El pelo revuelto del color de las hojas de trigo le caía por los hombros enmarcando su cara en forma de corazón y sus ojos del color azul cileo de los ríos. Era una chica del montón. Había tenido suerte de que Darien la reconociera. El día de su boda llevaba el pelo rubio y muy corto, como un chico. Intentando estar guapa para Darien con la turbadora presencia de Minako al fondo, había tomado medidas desesperadas y extrañas en ella.

Los pantalones de Darien y el jersey le estaban enormes. Después de atarse los vaqueros a la cintura, se dio varias vueltas a las perneras. El jersey verde le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía los zapatos tan empapados que no se los podía poner de ninguna manera. Parecía la refugiada de algún desastre natural.

Cuando bajó, la sala estaba vacía. Colgó la ropa mojada en el respaldo de una silla y puso los zapatos al lado del fuego. Desde el estudio de la puerta de al lado oyó el débil sonido de un cajón al cerrarse y se fue a la cocina. En la ventana rota ya había un cartón impidiendo que entrara el viento gélido. Prepararía un café. Eso era civilizado. No demostraría ni el dolor ni el odio ni la amargura. Imitaría la sublime indiferencia de él aunque le costara la vida.

Pero, ¿qué había de su hermano Samuel y del maldito crédito? Cuatro años atrás, poco después de su boda, Darien le había hecho a Samuel un préstamo. Su hermano había usado el dinero en convertir el pequeño invernadero de su abuelo en un moderno centro de jardinería, pero el año anterior había tenido pérdidas y no había podido pagar la cuota del préstamo. Los banqueros de Darien se habían negado a darle más tiempo para devolver aquellos pagos y ahora le amenazaban con embargarle el negocio y la casa.

Hasta ese momento, Serena se había negado a interceder por su hermano ante Darien. Samuel se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo en su inocente convicción de que su hermana podría hacer un milagro para salvarle a él y a su familia. Serena no tenía deseos de despertar falsas esperanzas o, para ser sincera, de tirar por tierra su orgullo para nada, porque estaba segura de que Darien no prestaría oídos a nada que ella dijera. Sin embargo, encontrándose bajo el mismo techo que él, sabía que no podría volver a mirar a la cara a su hermano si no hacía al menos un intento de persuadir a Darien de que la escuchara.

Empujó la puerta del estudio. Darien estaba de pie mirando por la ventana con una expresión sombría Serena hubiera deseado dejarle a solas. Su sensual boca se endureció y sus ojos se clavaron primero en la bandeja con tazas de café que ella llevaba y después en su cara sonrojada.

—La respuesta es no —dijo con helada claridad.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Pero Serena sintió con horror que sí lo sabía.

—Cuando mientes, te lo noto en los ojos. Solía pensar que era increíblemente dulce.

La cínica carcajada la hizo estremecerse y le temblaron ligeramente las manos mientras posaba la bandeja sobre la mesa victoriana que medio llenaba la habitación repleta ya de estanterías.

Serena se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Siéntate, Serena —Darien dio la vuelta a la silla giratoria con determinación y ella vaciló.

—Mira, yo...

—Siéntate- dijo de nuevo con una autoridad innata en su tono de voz.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Bien.

Darien apoyó una de sus esbeltas caderas contra el borde de la mesa y bajó la vista hacia ella, demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo averiguaste que estaba aquí?

Serena parpadeó confusa.

—No tenía la más remota idea de que estuvieras aquí.

—¿Por qué has hecho un viaje de varios cientos de kilómetros para recoger una vasija cuando el abogado te había dicho que te la enviarían? —preguntó Darien con sequedad.

Serena bajó la cabeza y contempló el enorme agujero de la alfombra.

—Quería dejar unas flores en su tumba.

El silencio se alargó.

—No te creo, Serena. Tu hermano ha intentado repetidas veces ponerse en contacto conmigo. Y ahora, a las tantas de la noche, apareces en el umbral de mi puerta.

—¡En el de la puerta de Artemis! —la rabia y el dolor se mezclaron al notar por donde iban sus sospechas—. Si quieres saberlo, me negué a hablar contigo cuando Samuel me lo pidió porque sabía que no serviría de nada y no veía motivos para ponerme en ridículo sólo para que tú te divirtieras.

—Le puedes decir a tu hermano que ha tenido mucha suerte de que no le haya denunciado por fraude. Y, lo creas o no, esa generosidad se debe a nuestra antigua relación.

Serena se levantó, tropezó contra el borde de la bandeja y el café se derramó.

—¿Fraude? —repitió con incredulidad—. ¿De qué diablos estás acusando a Samuel?

Darien apartó la bandeja para dejarla a salvo a un lado. Bajó la vista hacia su cara enfadada y entrecerró los párpados.

—¿Darien?

Serena alzó la mirada con debilidad hacia sus sombrías facciones. Tenía unos pómulos altos, una aristocrática nariz y una boca jugosa y apasionada como el pecado. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Casi enferma de vergüenza ante su respuesta al magnetismo animal de él, bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que le hice un préstamo comercial en términos extremadamente generosos y no esperaba que se gastara los intereses en renovar y ampliar su casa y en comprarse un Mercedes.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta y se sentó de nuevo despacio.

—Pero la casa es parte de la propiedad... y el Mercedes lo ha vendido hace un par de meses — murmuró con inseguridad—. ¿Es fraude usar el dinero de esa manera?

—Sí —confirmó él con frialdad—. Como empresario, Samuel no está cumpliendo su acuerdo y yo no tengo intención de perder más dinero. Y si he decidido no demandarle, es para no atraer la atención de la prensa que tanto me desagrada.

Su frialdad inhumana la hizo temblar. Serena se mordió la parte interior del labio invadida por una gran debilidad mientras retorcía el anillo de Diamante en el dedo como si fuera un talismán. Ella había creído sinceramente que Samuel no había malgastado el dinero que evidentemente era parte del préstamo. Nadie le había contado aquel vergonzoso detalle.

—Supongo que debió dejarse tentar... con todo ese dinero —susurró con un poco más de fuerza—. ¿Darien?

—No me avergüences, Serena. No tengo tiempo para nadie que intente engañarme. Samuel usó ese préstamo como si fuera su cuenta corriente y ha seguido dejando deudas por todas partes. Si los problemas le hubieran surgido por otra causa, yo hubiera renegociado el préstamo, pero sólo un tonto tira su dinero y yo no soy ningún tonto.

Después de asimilar su tono de absoluta resolución, a Serena no le hubiera sorprendido descubrir que Darien pasara por encima de ella como si fuera un felpudo. Ella se sentía como si lo fuera. Una intensa mortificación la embargaba y su distanciamiento era horriblemente humillante. Era como si para él nunca hubieran tenido una relación.

Darien había comprendido su error antes de que la tinta del contrato matrimonial estuviera siquiera seca. Desesperada por devolver el daño de la forma que fuera, Serena había intentado alegar adulterio para el divorcio, pero había recibido una orden de anulación porque el matrimonio no había sido consumado. La prensa amarilla se había regodeado en aquella escabrosa revelación y los abogados de él la habían aplastado y habían destruido por completo su autoestima: «Darien repudia a la novia frígida», habían sido los humillantes titulares.

—¿Cuándo te has prometido? —preguntó Darien con increíble brusquedad.

Como si estuviera en un sueño, Serena bajó la vista hacia el pequeño solitario tan nuevo que todavía no se había acostumbrado. Había pertenecido a la madre de Diamante.

—Mira a ver si te gusta llevarlo —había sugerido Diamante con timidez.

Ni la pasión ni el romance habían tenido nada que ver en su amistad. Pero en ese momento, y de forma insoportable, estaba recordando el otro caro anillo de compromiso de esmeraldas que Darien le había regalado y los sentimientos que había despertado en ella entonces... su salvaje excitación, el júbilo y la bendita oleada del amor. El estómago se le encogió ante el recuerdo y se levantó.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—La puerta de enfrente al subir las escaleras —respondió Darien con una voz tan suave como la seda.

Serena llegó hasta la puerta.

—¿Quién es tu prometido?

Ella no volvió la cabeza.

—Lo viste una vez, pero no creo que te acuerdes de él. Se llama Diamante Black.

—¿El coadjutor de tu padre? —preguntó Darien con incredulidad.

—Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y es una persona muy especial —se defendió con resentimiento Serena—. Buenas noches, Darien. Solucionaré lo del coche a primera hora de la mañana. No está averiado, pero necesitaré una grúa.

—Dios bendito. ¿Piensas casarte con un hombre al que llamabas Pato Diamante?

Serena cerró la puerta tan fuertemente que el portazo resonó.

Diamante... No estaba en casa cuando había intentado llamarlo por teléfono antes. Debería llamarlo para decirle dónde se encontraba. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en el recibidor. No recordaba haber visto nunca un teléfono. Miró en la sala y volvió con desgana al estudio. Resistió la tentación de llamar y abrió directamente la puerta.

Darien se volvió con los ojos brillantes como carbones ardientes y una expresión como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

—Dios mío, ¿qué quieres ahora?

Serena se quedo helada ante su repentina rudeza.

—Estaba buscando un teléfono.

—Artemis los desconectó cuando lo ingresaron en el hospital.

—¿Podría usar tu móvil?

Darien exhaló el aliento casi como un silbido.

—¿A quién tienes que llamar?

—A Diamante.

La mano de Darien se detuvo a medio camino de la mesa donde descansaba el móvil y, entonces, con una suave y heladora carcajada, se lo puso con descuido en las manos.

—Cuando quieras —dijo con la cara totalmente inexpresiva. Salió de la habitación.

Diamante contestó después de sonar unas diez veces. Serena le contó lo que pasaba y dónde estaba y él sólo emitió sonidos afirmativos.

—¡Darien está aquí también! —explotó con innecesaria fuerza.

—Me alegro de que no estés allí sola con este temporal —admitió Diamante después de una breve pausa para pensarlo—. ¡Supongo que a un hombre que ha escalado el Everest no le detendrá un poco de nieve en su puerta! Así te podrá ayudar con el coche.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—De alguna manera, no me imagino a Darien empujándome el coche, Diamante. ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco insensible?

La tensión asomó a su voz.

—Me gustaría que no me hubieras hecho esa pregunta, Serena. Y también desearía que no estuvieras tan disgustada —Diamante suspiró—. Es una reacción exagerada después de tanto tiempo. Deberías ocuparte de arreglar tus diferencias con él.

—¿Arreglar mis diferencias? —repitió Serena alucinada.

—Sería infinitamente más inteligente que continuar enfadada —la aconsejó Diamante con su infinito candor—. Deja el pasado donde pertenece, Serena. Te sentirás mucho mejor si lo haces y si hicieras un esfuerzo especial por perdonar a Darien...

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca sin atreverse a hablar.

—Supongo que la idea te horrorizará, pero sinceramente creo que un acto de perdón resolvería el problema —continuó Diamante con determinación—. Da un paso más, Serena y te dará la paz mental que necesitas.

Por primera vez, Diamante la había decepcionado. ¡No comprendía el tormento que estaba sufriendo! Verse enfrentada a Darien de nuevo, ser tratada con su inhumana indiferencia la estaba desgarrando. Habría podido soportar la rabia, el desprecio y la hostilidad con más facilidad, pero aquella falta de respuesta daba la impresión de que ella sólo había sido un molesto estornudo en su vida, un error rápidamente olvidado después de haberle roto el corazón. Se sentía estúpida, obsesionada con un hombre que la había abandonado con un deseo contra el que todavía luchaba todos los días con todo su aliento.

En su rápida salida del estudio, casi tropezó contra Darien.

—¡Toma! —exclamó lanzándole el teléfono móvil con un gesto febril de rechazo antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos con los ojos cargados de lágrimas de rabia y odio hacia sí misma.

**WOW POR QUE PRESIENTO QUE DETRÁS DE ESTE SUPUESTO MATRIMONIO Y REPENTINA ANULACION HAY ALGO MAS CREO QUE DARIEN ESTA CELOSO DE QUE SERE SE HAYA PROMETIDO EN MATRIMONIO…. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

En una tempestad de tormentosas emociones, Serena encendió la lámpara de la mesilla al lado de la enorme cama victoriana. El cabecero de caoba labrada llegaba casi hasta el techo y sospechaba que tenía más de un colchón.

Un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea de la pared de enfrente. ¡Qué amable por parte de Darien dejarle la habitación que pensaba ocupar él mismo! ¡Que consideración tan repentina!

Agarrando la bolsa con mano temblorosa, la dejó encima de la cama. ¿Perdonarle? Se quitó los pantalones y tiró del jersey hacia arriba y entonces, penosamente, se lo llevó a la cara para olerlo. El leve aroma de él la envolvió como una peligrosa droga adictiva. Se odió a sí misma por ello y lo odió a él por ejercer aquel poder evocador sobre ella después de tanto tiempo. Tiró el jersey a un lado horriblemente avergonzada de su falta de control. Naturalmente, a Diamante no le preocupaba que estuviera allí sola con aquel hombre. Darien podría tener una peligrosa reputación con las mujeres, pero Diamante, y de hecho todo el mundo, sabía que la única mujer de la que Darien había mantenido las manos apartadas era ella.

Incluso cuando habían estado prometidos, nunca había intentado seducirla. Profundamente humillada, Serena se metió desnuda en la gran cama y se sumergió en lo que parecían capas y capas de plumas. ¡Pensar que en aquella época había estado ingenuamente agradecida por lo que había creído una muestra de respeto por parte de Darien! Pero simplemente él no la había deseado lo suficiente. Y también era posible, aunque se retorcía ante la sospecha, que hubiera tenido otra forma de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Oyó unos pasos ligeros en el piso de abajo, el suave crujido de la puerta del baño y enterro la cabeza en la almohada. La tentación la asaltó y se resistió. Diamante tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía avanzar si no podía superar aquella vergonzosa fascinación por un hombre que le había dado el corazón a otra mujer hacía tanto tiempo? Y aquella mujer podía no ser su mujer o ni siquiera su amante, pero seguía reteniendo a Darien con más seguridad que los barrotes de una prisión.

Serena retrocedió con un grito cuando sintió que tiraban hacia un lado de la ropa de cama con la que se había tapado. La lamparilla volvió a encenderse y quedó momentáneamente cegada por la luz.

—¿Qué diablos...?

Darien estaba reclinado contra los almohadones como un tigre indolente a su lado. El suave brillo de la lámpara iluminaba sus poderosos músculos pectorales y el vello de su torso.

Sintió una contracción en la parte baja del vientre y de repente se sintió paralizada de incredulidad.

—Esta es la única cama de toda la casa —le informó Darien con suavidad.

—No... no puede ser —susurro Serena con debilidad.

—Artemis tenía horror a que los visitantes pudieran quedarse a pasar la noche y la otra habitación no tiene siquiera una silla —dijo Darien estirando las largas piernas—. Y abajo sólo hay sillas de madera. En una noche tan fría como ésta, no estoy preparado para pasar toda la noche sentado esperando a que amanezca.

Serena tiró de la sábana y se tapo hasta los hombros.

-¡Vas a compartir esta cama conmigo!

El enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué será que estoy experimentando un fuerte sentido de haber vivido esto ya?

Irritada por su comentario, Serena empezó a sonrojarse al comprender.

—Sí... la noche de bodas que nunca tuvimos —prosiguió Darien con el mismo tono vacío de emociones—. Todas aquellas semanas y semanas de anticipación y entonces... Nada. Fue algo así como un anticlímax, querida.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Recordó aquella noche en un relampagueo involuntario, su fría y silenciosa furia cuando ella intentó encerrarse en la habitación, la rabia histérica de ella y sus lágrimas. Con un brusco movimiento defensivo, desvio la cara intentando apartar con fiereza aquel recuerdo de su mente.

—Si te das la vuelta, me levantaré para vestirme de nuevo. A mí no me importa pasar la noche en una silla —dijo con rigidez esperando avergonzarlo para que lo hiciera él.

—¿Que me dé la vuelta? —repitió Darien con incredulidad—. Serena, ¿tienes quince años o veinticuatro?

Al sonrojarse de nuevo maldijo su piel tan blanca y apretó los dientes.

—No llevo nada puesto.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero no soy tan orgulloso como para imaginar que un vistazo a mi piel desnuda te incite a una lascivia insaciable.

—¡No te rías de mí!

—Dio, cara_... _—murmuró Darien como un tigre indolente echado al sol—. ¿Tienes miedo de que no pueda controlarme a la vista de un cuerpo femenino desnudo?

—Por supuesto que no, pero...

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Serena apretó la ropa de la cama.

—No podemos dormir en la misma cama. No estaría bien.

—¿Y quién lo va a saber?

—¡Yo lo sabría! Ese no es el asunto. El asunto es que...

—Que tienes más miedo que una pequeña puritana. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Abalanzarme sobre ti en cuanto se apaguen las luces?

Enferma de mortificación, Serena aparté la mirada de sus ojos, que brillaban como el zafiro puro.

-No.

—O quizá sea que no te fías de ti misma. ¿No seré yo el que corro peligro? —preguntó Darien aún con más sequedad.

—No seas ridículo.

Serena se encontró sumergiéndose más en la cama poco a poco hasta reposar la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo. De repente, el embozo a su lado se corrió hacia adelante. Por el rabillo del ojo, capté su larga espalda dorada al salir de la cama. La puerta se abrió y Serena giró de medio lado agradecida de que se fuera, pero al instante sintió una desesperada decepción.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrada al notar que ya no tenía ningún control sobre sus emociones.

Una prenda aterrizó sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Una camiseta, querida.., y yo también me pondré algo encima —explicó Darien con un mortificante tono irónico.

Era un inesperado compromiso y Serena sabía que no debía aceptarlo. Pero la perspectiva de quedarse morada de frío en aquella habitación gélida de abajo era poco tentadora. Metió la prenda bajo las sábanas y se retorció para ponérsela por la cabeza y estirarla sobre la cabeza. La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Darien cuando se echó de nuevo. Serena permaneció rígida como una columna de mármol sabiendo que cada átomo de sentido común que le quedaba la apremiaba a que saliera de allí corriendo, pero sin mover un dedo ahora que estaba decentemente cubierta.

Una puritana. Bueno, quizá lo fuera. La acusación le dolía, pero sinceramente no podía negarla.

Serena no recordaba a su padre. Había muerto cuando ella era un bebé y su madre se había casado con el reverendo Rubeus Gilpin dos años más tarde. Su padrastro había sido muy estricto. Serena se había criado en un hogar muy reprimido donde la vista de la piel desnuda se tomaba como una indecencia y donde cualquier referencia a la intimidad física entre un hombre y una mujer se ligaba a la procreación.

Darien carecía de tales inhibiciones, pero a él no le había enseñado los hechos de la vida una madre a la que todo le parecía impúdico. Ni le habían dicho que la obligación de una mujer era aguantarlo aunque no le gustara. Y cuando Serena había contado con todo su candor que se sentía en la gloria en los brazos de Darien, su madre la había mirado con disgusto como diciendo que no había nada glorioso en el último acto de intimidad.

Incómoda con el derrotero sexual de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta intentando con esfuerzo no sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino tendido a su lado. Era como una prueba, se dijo a sí misma. Una prueba de si había madurado algo desde aquella anulación. En otro tiempo, Darien parecía haber sido la respuesta a todos sus sueños juveniles y ella se había comportado como una adolescente embelesada hasta que había llegado el dolor y la humillación y había tenido que despertar a la cruda realidad.

Y sin embargo, nunca había conseguido olvidarlo. Los recuerdos la acosaban.., él la acosaba. La sensación de amarga pérdida todavía la acompañaba. Y sin embargo, ¿qué había perdido en realidad? Entonces, ¿cómo podía seguir atrayéndola? Su aspecto tenía mucho que ver con ello, se dijo a sí misma con creciente desesperación. Era increíblemente duro ser indiferente ante un hombre atractivo como un pecado al que había amado con toda su pasión.

Darien se removió y ella se puso tensa.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo y el temporal fuera —murmuro él casi con deleite.

Serena suponía que estaba disfrutando del pequeño desafío que le había proporcionado el mal tiempo. Y aún le hubiera gustado más estar allí fuera. Artemis le había contado una vez que él necesitaba enfrentarse a las duras condiciones físicas del medio ambiente porque sólo allí encontraba el genuino desafío.

Así que Darien se había lanzado a hacer submarinismo en aguas plagadas de tiburones o había viajado hasta lo más profundo de las selvas de Indonesia en exploraciones científicas disfrutando de los descubrimientos desde muy temprana edad. Pero eso era lo que hacia para divertirse, un leve alivio del reto aún más duro de mantener a la empresa Chiba Investments Inc. en lo más alto. Por eso, ahora que lo pensaba, era extraordinario encontrarlo en las profundidades invernales de Lake District aparentemente sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué has venido tú a hacer aquí? —susurró de repente.

—Artemis me ha dejado la correspondencia familiar de medio siglo para que la clasifique y quería ver la casa por última vez antes de venderla.

Serena enterró la mejilla en la almohada deseando no haber empezado la conversación y poder dormirse.

—Y ahora, por tu propio bien, me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho.

—¿Por mi bien? —preguntó ella sin saber si había oído bien.

—Estás cometiendo un gran error con Diamante.

Desconcertada y enfadada por aquella afirmación fría y medida, Serena se quedó inmóvil mirando al techo con tensión.

—Tú no lo conoces y no es asunto tu...

—Él completará el trabajo que empezó tu padrastro. Estarás horneando bizcochos y sonriendo cuando lo que sentirás será ganas de gritar para el resto de tus días... eso si no acabas derrumbándote bajo la presión de vivir una mentira porque no estás enamorada de él.

Serena inspiró con fuerza.

—¿Y cómo diablos lo sabes tú?

—¿Y quién podría saberlo mejor? —masculló Darien con indignante frialdad—. En otro tiempo estuviste loca por mí. Todo pasión, celos y posesión... como un cartucho de dinamita esperando por una cerilla bajo ese falso aspecto calmado que mantienes. Una mezcla peligrosamente volátil pero con una considerable promesa de excitación, solía pensar yo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

La voz le tembló de censura e incredulidad mientras se incorporaba sobre un codo.

—Cuidado —la advirtió Darien con pereza entrecerrando los ojos brillantes ante su cara sonrojada de furia antes de posar la vista en el cuello de la camiseta que se le había resbalado por el hombro—. Estás enseñando algo de piel desnuda.

Serena se alzó el cuello de un rápido movimiento y se incorporé de nuevo.

—Me gusta mucho Diamante.

—Hace falta más que eso para mantener un matrimonio. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tu padrastro lo aprobará. Estará en su elemento con un yerno al que pueda manipular y dirigir.

—Sólo porque tú no le cayeras bien..,

—Diamante es demasiado viejo para ti y no puede tener ni la más remota idea de lo que tú necesitas.

—Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera una estúpida —Serena lo miró con rabia apretando los puños—. Yo confío en Diamante. ¡Lo conozco! Y él nunca me decepcionará ni me engañará.

—¿Y yo sí lo hice? ¿Es eso lo que crees?

Serena se paralizó como si la hubiera golpeado. El silencio pesaba. Era como estar atrapada en un oscuro túnel escuchando el amenazador rugido de un tren acercándose. Al tropezar con la mirada zafiro de Darien, el estómago se le encogió y bajó los párpados. De alguna manera, se habían metido en un terreno muy peligroso. Debilitada ahora y petrificada por el remolino emocional, empezó a echarse de nuevo.

—Estoy cansada... Voy a dormirme.

—¿,Crees que voy a decirte buenas noches y bonitos sueños? —Darien se deslizó acortando el espacio entre ellos de un rápido movimiento—. Escúchate a ti misma. Estás hablando como una niña bien educada deseando las buenas noches a sus padres.

—Darien... esta estúpida conversación ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

Darien la miró con una sonrisa y deslizó un dedo hacia su brillante melena derramada por la almohada.

—Pero si yo todavía no he empezado, querida.

Serena parpadeó con completo asombro. Aquella devastadora sonrisa que le había encogido el corazón, tan rara y tan preciosa en otro tiempo, los dedos jugando con su pelo... Se le borraron todos los pensamientos racionales.

—¿,Empezar qué?

—Si te has olvidado de lo que había entre nosotros, necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde — murmuro Darien con suavidad mientras bajaba su arrogante cabeza morena.

Serena frunció el ceño confusa y clavo los ojos en él con inseguridad. Tenía unos ojos espectaculares, oscuros con reflejos dorados, enmarcados por aquellas espesas pestañas y con una intensidad que la tenían atrapada. No podía creer que fuera a besarla, porque, ¿para qué iba a hacer tal cosa? Y entonces lo hizo. Aquella boca sensual se pegó contra la de ella como en un sueño, así que cuando tomó sus suaves labios entreabiertos y deslizó con erotismo la punta de la lengua, Serena se quedó sin defensas ante la devastadora carga de excitación que la sacudió.

Aturdida, intentó apartarlo. Estiró la mano y se encontró con un musculoso hombro tan suave como el satén pero infinitamente más tentador.

Por un instante su mente peleó contra su cuerpo diciéndole que no... que no era correcto, que no estaba permitido... y sin embargo sus dedos se clavaron en la cálida piel morena, tocando, casi apretando en un movimiento de negación pero sin llegar a realizarlo. Y en cuanto lo hizo supo que estaba perdida. Para Serena, el tiempo se había detenido.

Darien deslizó un largo brazo bajo ella y la atrajo hacia él para dejar que su lengua se enterrara más entre sus labios con apasionada demanda.. Un gemido convulso se escapó de los labios de ella mientras él le hacía el amor a su boca. Ella se apretó contra él con el pulso retumbando en sus oídos.

—No hay comparación, ¿verdad querida?

La ronca y casi helada carcajada le produjo un escalofrío pero todo lo que supo fue que era una gloria estar en sus brazos. Sus dedos temblorosos se enterraron en la lujuriosa seda de su pelo negro en la base del cuello.

—¿Darien? —murmuro luchando por recuperar la razón.

La masculina mano se deslizó por la curva de su seno que sólo estaba contenido por el fino algodón. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sus pezones se erizaron como duras crestas quitándole el aliento y la voz al mismo tiempo. Poseyendo su boca con renovada ansia, Darien enterró los dedos en el ancho escote de la camiseta y tiré de ella hacia abajo.

Mientras sus manos firmes abarcaban sus inflamados senos, Serena se sintió consumida por una exquisita agonía. Sus dedos flotaron sobre sus pezones erizados haciéndola tensarse hacia él con un gemido de miedo ante el poder de aquella sensación. Su boca siguió la fina columna arqueada de su cuello dejando un rastro ardiente de besos en su carne trémula antes de capturar una sensible cresta rosada con áspera resolución Serena gimió mientras clavaba los dedos en sus hombros.

Su lengua giró y jugueteo con erótica experiencia antes de meterse la inflamada punta entre los dientes chupando con ardor mientras ella se retorcía y gemía desbordada por la sensualidad y el horror. Un fuego líquido ardió y se derramó de forma insoportable entre sus piernas temblorosas.

Cuando Darien movió su atlético cuerpo para saborear el otro pezón, le entreabrió las piernas con la rodilla y con delicadeza la apretó contra el colchón.

—Dios..., tienes el cuerpo más exquisito y sexy... —entonó con voz espesa deslizando las manos con aprecio bajo la generosa curva de sus caderas antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus labios.

Cuando los largos dedos se introdujeron entre la húmeda mata de rizos rubios que guardaban el vértice de entre sus piernas, Serena se puso rígida y lanzó un gemido cuando él encontró su lugar más secreto. Salvajemente fuera de control desde ese momento en adelante, Serena se retorció con impotencia en una cascada de pasión, atormentada por las sensaciones y jadeante entre cegadoras oleadas de creciente éxtasis.

Darien la apretó cuando ya se encontraba en la cresta del placer. Durante un segundo, él pareció vacilar y ella abrió los ojos captando la desnuda satisfacción marcada en sus oscuras facciones antes de abrirle las piernas y penetrarla con una sola sacudida. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron en el grito amargo y dulce que provocó aquella poderosa invasión antes de que él lo ahogara con su boca de nuevo en una tormentosa posesión.

Era salvaje; no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera imaginado siquiera. Una pasión desbordante la sacudió ahogando aquella punzada de dolor. Deseaba, necesitaba, ansiaba cada urgente movimiento de su duro y caliente cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Serena estaba volando hasta el sol con cada fibra de su ser, quemándose de desesperada necesidad. Darien se sumergió en ella más y más aprisa, arrastrándola cada vez más arriba hasta que el fiero ardor y la aún más fiera necesidad colisionaron dentro de ella en una estremecedora descarga de alivio.

El universo seguía dando vueltas cuando Serena abrió los ojos de nuevo. Una bruma de desconocido placer sensual la mantenía paralizada por completo. Los brazos de Darien seguían apretados alrededor de ella. El alzó la rizada cabeza morena y bajó la vista hacia ella sin mover un músculo de su morena cara impenetrable.

—Gracias —dijo sin ninguna expresión—. Has sido todo lo que yo esperaba que fueras.

**MENDIGA RATA SE ACOSTO CON ELLA SOLO PARA EVITAR QUE SE CASAR CON DIAMANTE…**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA NUEVA TRAMA "DINASTIA GIREGA"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

De un solo movimiento, Darien liberó a Serena de su peso y salió de la cama. Completamente relajado, se estiró. En tormentoso silencio se puso un par de calzoncillos negros y alcanzó los vaqueros con completa frialdad.

Serena se incorporó con torpeza y lo miró. Se aclaré la garganta y murmuro con inseguridad:

—¿Darien?

—Dormiré en la silla de abajo ahora -explicó él mientras se abrochaba la cremallera.

—¿Qué?

No entendía nada. Serena estaba demasiado agitada como para pensar con claridad.

Darien deslizó los brazos por una camisa de seda, se la abrocho y se puso un jersey negro. Entonces se acercó al borde de la cama y curvo sus largos dedos alrededor de uno de los barrotes labrados. Examinó su rígida figura tendida en el centro fijándose en su pelo salvajemente revuelto, en sus ojos neblinosos y en sus labios inflamados.

—Dios... He esperado tanto tiempo para verte así —confió con suavidad.

Esa vez, Serena sintió su fría amenaza.

—Y me lo has puesto tan condenadamente fácil que debería avergonzarme por haberme aprovechado de una virgen confiada... pero no estoy avergonzado —afirmó Darien sin la menor culpabilidad mientras observaba cómo ella palidecía—. Ya pagué por este placer hace cuatro años cuando me casé contigo. ¿ Te acuerdas todavía? de la ceremonia de la boda, Serena? ¿Te acuerdas alguna vez de las promesa que hiciste entonces? ¿Y todavía te acuerdas de cómo hiciste tus maletas esa misma noche para salir huyendo a casa de tus padres?

Serena estaba temblando, todavía demasiado conmocionada por lo que había permitido que pasara entre ellos.

—¿Es... estás diciendo... que has decidido hacerme el amor deliberadamente?

—Hacer el amor es lo que habrías tenido si hubiera sido en nuestra noche de bodas —respondió Darien con ironía—. Esta noche has tenido sexo.

Conmocionada por aquella descripción de la intimidad que hablan compartido, no pudo contenerse.

—Pensé que te habías dejado llevar.., como yo.

Un inesperado y leve rubor tiñó los fuertes pómulos de Darien, pero enarcó una ceja con cinismo.

—¿Crees de verdad que eso es probable?

Serena se sonrojó con violencia. Apoyé los hombros contra las rodillas dobladas. ¿Cómo se podría haber imaginado ni por un momento que Darien podría haber reaccionado ante su atractivo sexual inexistente? Y, por supuesto, un hombre de su experiencia, simplemente no se rendiría a la tentación como un impetuoso adolescente sin control. Pero la mera idea de que Darien se hubiera metido en su cama con aquella frialdad calculada con el único propósito de hacerle perder la virginidad la hacia sentirse enferma.

—No lo entiendo —confesó alterada sin querer entender pero sabiendo que necesitaba saber por qué Darien habría decidido hacerle aquello.

Serena contempló sus largos y bien formados dedos contra la madera, los nudillos ligeramente blancos.

—Me parece increíble que no lo entiendas —admitió él con el acento italiano más pronunciado—. Ahora, ¿por dónde empezamos? Quizá el deseo de venganza naciera cuando me encontré amenazado por la policía por haber intentado perseguir a mi esposa huida.

—¿Policía? —repitió ella alzando la cabeza con asombro.

—Tu padrastro los llamó. Me acusaron de escándalo público. No creo que fuera culpa mía que los paparazzi acamparan a la entrada de la casa de tus padres o que se volvieran locos cuando yo llegué... de alguna manera, me echaron la culpa a mí.

La frialdad de su acusación y el gesto cínico le indicaron a Serena lo furioso que se habla sentido con la experiencia.

Serena se había enterado de la visita que él había hecho a su casa, pero no sabía nada de la policía. Y ni siquiera la fuerza física la hubiera persuadido entonces de volver a su lado, aunque lo cierto era que no se encontraba en casa de sus padres. No era tan ingenua como para recurrir a la simpatía de su padrastro ni de su madre cuando su matrimonio había salido tan horrenda y públicamente mal.

—El deseo de venganza podría haber muerto en cuanto me convencí de que aquello era lo mejor que podía haber pasado —continué Darien con brutal sinceridad—. Pero fue lo que le hiciste a mi prima, Minako, lo que nunca pude perdonar ni olvidar.

—¿Minako? —repitió Serena con asco al pronunciar aquel nombre.

—La prensa la destrozó. Sus amigos dejaron de llamarla. Minako, la devoradora de hombres, la bruja promiscua que se suponía le había robado el novio a Serena, la pobre novia mártir... así la retrataron. ¿Y por qué? Sólo porque tú les contaste a los periodistas una serie de asquerosas mentiras.

—¡No lo hice! —protestó Serena conteniendo un sollozo y desviando la mirada.

No había sido ella la que había hecho las declaraciones, aunque sabía quién lo había hecho. Furiosa por Serena, Amy, su mejor amiga, le había hecho aquellas confidencias a un periodista ansioso. Serena no le había dado permiso para hacerlo, pero no podía negar que había experimentado una satisfacción amarga cuando la prensa había crucificado a Minako por su papel en la ruptura de aquel matrimonio.

—Y le diste carnaza a todo el circo de los medios —la condenó Darien apartándose de la cama.

—No, eso lo hiciste tú —contradijo Serena con voz trémula mientras doblaba la cabeza contra las rodillas—. Lo hiciste cuando te fotografiaron saliendo de casa de Minako al amanecer en tu noche de bodas.

—Tú eras mi mujer. Tenía derecho a esperar un poco de confianza —dijo Darien desde la chimenea.

Serena apenas podía absorber lo que le estaba diciendo porque estaba devastada por la cruel realidad de lo que subyacía bajo su seducción. Ella nunca había aceptado que Darien pudiera ser tan brutal como le hablan dibujado y sólo en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que, en los años posteriores a la anulación, hasta le había excusado por el daño que le había causado. En alguna parte de su inconsciente había empezado a creer que quizá se habría casado con ella en un intento desesperado por romper su relación con Minako, pero que ella no lo había consentido.

—Tuviste lo que te merecías —murmuró con dolor—. Exactamente lo que te merecías. Llegué a pensar que quizá no habías podido remediarlo, pero lo de ahora me ha demostrado lo contrario. Yo confié en ti y fui una estúpida, pero prefiero cruzar por la vida siendo una estúpida antes que convertirme en una persona fría y sin sentimientos.

—Dios, sin sentimientos nunca —interrumpió Darien con énfasis desde la puerta—. Pero la venganza es un plato que se toma mejor frío y realmente no podía tragar la idea de que te casaras con Diamante. Lo que he hecho era lo que me correspondía por mi noche de bodas. Bueno, si él te acepta ahora, hazle saber que fuiste mía antes.

Serena se estremeció de disgusto. Darien volvió a mirarla con los ojos brillantes de desafío. No sentía ninguna vergüenza de los primitivos sentimientos que acababa de expresar y esa fue otra revelación para Serena. Cuatro años atrás, se había casado sin saberlo con un salvaje sin principios y había creído que Darien era el epítome de la frialdad y el control.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se quedó mirando a las brasas. Las llamas habían muerto como la falsa pasión y pronto sólo quedarían las cenizas. Darien sólo la había seducido por pura venganza. De repente, Serena agradeció no estar enamorada de Diamante y que él no lo estuviera de ella.

Diamante quedaría decepcionado, pero no herido, cuando le devolviera el anillo. Le había propuesto el compromiso el fin de semana anterior y le había pedido que lo pensara con mucho cuidado antes de darle la respuesta final. Serena había pasado la noche anterior despierta y se había puesto el anillo por la mañana con la idea de comunicarle su decisión cuando volviera del viaje. Pero ahora eso parecía haber pasado en otra una vida y Darien acababa de destruir lo que hubiera podido tener con Diamante. Estaba profundamente avergonzada de su debilidad física. Una mujer que podía sucumbir con tanta facilidad al atractivo sexual de un hombre, no tenía derecho a considerar siquiera una relación seria con otro.

Una aventura barata de una noche. Eso era lo que habla hecho de sí misma. ¡Y hasta se había atrevido a culparla de lo que Minako había sufrido!. Pero claro, ella había atacado a la mujer que él amaba. De hecho, esa noche Darien le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero odio. Pero lo que todavía le parecía increíble era que Darien la culpara a ella de romper su matrimonio y que cuestionara su lealtad y confianza. Porque, histérica o no en su noche de bodas, ella había dejado sus sentimientos bastante claros...

—¡Si vas con ella, no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas! —le había dicho incapaz de dar crédito a que un hombre pudiera salir por la puerta dejando a una esposa llorosa y disgustada para irse con otra en su noche de bodas.

Y Darien había hecho su elección sin vacilar. Si había ido en su busca después de aquello..., bueno, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Cuando Serena había visto aquella foto de él saliendo de la casa de Minako al amanecer, se había enfrentado a la humillante prueba pública de que él había pasado toda la noche con su prima y ya no había querido volver a verlo nunca. La agonía de la traición había sido terrible.

Y sin embargo, habían empezado su relación de forma tan prometedora, admitió dolida luchando contra los recuerdos porque lo último que le hacía falta ahora era sufrir por el pasado distante. Pero de alguna manera, la tentación de recordar un pasado más feliz fue irresistible.

Ella había conocido a Darien en una de aquellas tardes calurosas estivales en las que cualquier acto físico parecía un esfuerzo exagerado. Bajaba con su bicicleta por la colina con la cesta llena de huevos de la tienda del pueblo cuando un deportivo negro había aparecido frente a ella. Sus frenéticos movimientos para esquivarlo la habían hecho aterrizar de cabeza en el arcén. Cuando enfocó la vista, Darien estaba saliendo del coche y la estaba ayudando a liberarse de los hierros lanzando exclamaciones al ver sus arañazos y disculpándose.

Una lánguida voz femenina había emergido del coche deportivo.

—Pregúntale dónde viven los Henderson...

—Siento que te hayas caído de la bicicleta, pero deberías haber mirado por dónde ibas —Darien se había dado la vuelta para mirar a la rubia con helada reprobación—. Venías conduciendo como una loca.

Por un instante, Darien y Minako habían permanecido hombro con hombro y cuando Serena los había observado por primera vez, se había quedado sin aliento. Uno muy moreno y la otra muy rubia, pero los dos poseían aquel tipo de belleza física que hacía volverse las cabezas, de fascinación.

Nunca se había sentido tan consciente de su cara desprovista de maquillaje y de aquel vestido de algodón que había conocido mejores tiempos.

—Los Henderson —había repetido Minako con impaciencia.

—Tendrás que disculpar a mi prima Minako. No es muy amable con los desconocidos —había murmurado Darien mientras le extendía la mano a Serena—. Darien Chiba. ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

Su mirada vacilante se había quedado atrapada en los ojos zafiros al estrecharle la mano. Y él no la había soltado. Había seguido sujetándole mano con un débil fruncimiento de ceño mientras ella se sonrojaba con violencia.

—¡Darien, llegamos tarde! —había interrumpido Minako.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —había preguntado Darien como si su prima ni siquiera existiera.

—Serena... Serena Tsukino.

—Serena... —había repetido él con suavidad esbozando una sonrisa devastadora que la había dejado temblorosa.

Mientras él se agachaba para recoger la bicicleta y examinaba la rueda torcida y el desastre de los huevos rotos, ella lo había contemplado con fascinación deseando como una colegiala tener unas piernas larguísimas, unos senos más pequeños, unas caderas más estrechas y una cara de ensueño.

En definitiva, en aquel momento, habría vendido su alma al diablo por tener el físico que atrajera a un hombre del calibre de Darien. Pero no esperaba que sucediera tal milagro. Darien tenía el porte de una estrella de cine y parecía inalcanzable.

—Creo que lo mejor será reponer estos huevos —había dicho Darien con seriedad mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

—¡Dale algo de dinero, por Dios bendito! —le había apremiado Minako con incredulidad.

—No hace falta que me los restituya —había dicho apresurada Serena—. Y desde luego, no quiero nada de dinero...

—Y después te tendremos que llevar a casa con la bicicleta —había continuado Darien con suavidad ignorando las objeciones de Serena tanto como las de su prima—. ¿Dónde viven los Henderson?

—Subiendo la colina, hay que atravesar el pueblo y después seguir unos quinientos metros hasta unos portones grandes a la izquierda.

—Bueno, dejaremos primero a mi prima.., ya que tiene tanta prisa —había murmurado Darien con suavidad—. Pero me temo que tendrás que apretarte un poco en ese asiento trasero.

—No hace falta que me lleve.., ni soñarlo. ¡Puedo ir andando a casa desde aquí —había balbuceado apresurada al notar la mirada de furia de Minako. ante la idea de que subiera a aquel coche.

Pero Darien no se había dejado convencer. Había dejado a su prima en la mansión de los Henderson y había hecho ocupar a Serena el asiento del pasajero en su lugar.

—Explícales que hemos tenido un accidente y ofréceles mis disculpas —había ordenado con frialdad a la furiosa Minako.

Entonces, había regresado al pueblo con Serena, había comprado los huevos, habían vuelto donde estaba la bicicleta y la había acompañado hasta la vicaría. Era un corto paseo de una milla y ella hubiera deseado que hubieran sido cien. Darien y Minako estaban invitados a una fiesta en la casa de los Henderson y Serena se había comportado como si se encontrara a menudo con gente que volara en Concorde desde Nueva York y condujera brillantes deportivos para pasar un fin de semana en el campo.

No había esperado volver a verlo nunca cuando se habían despedido a las puertas de la vicaría. Se había quedado asombrada cuando el anfitrión de Darien la había llamado por la tarde para invitarla a jugar un partido de tenis el día siguiente.

Aunque los Henderson organizaban fiestas anuales para la iglesia en su impresionante mansión, no tenían por costumbre invitar a los vecinos.

Serena sabía que aquella invitación sólo podía deberse a Darien. De hecho, él se lo había confirmado con naturalidad cuando había ido a recogerla y ella se sintió incómoda al notar la extraordinaria deferencia del anfitrión para con ella.

Los Henderson trataban a Darien como si estuvieran tratando con la realeza y él no parecía notar su ansiedad por agradarle. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de atenciones pero sus modales eran impecables y, por suerte, aquel día Serena era completamente ignorante de la inmensa fortuna de Darien y de la forma en que el dinero afectaba a la gente.

Hacía demasiado calor como para jugar al tenis, pero a Darien no parecía importarle y los demás no se atrevieron a quejarse. Serena disfruté de un duro partido de dobles hasta que vio su reflejo en una ventana cuando habían terminado y se estremeció ante la imagen de su pelo húmedo, la nariz brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas. Darien se detuvo detrás de ella y pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Estás preciosa, _cara. _Las mujeres que sólo piensan en su aspecto físico son una compañía muy aburrida.

Minako se había pasado la tarde coqueteando con dos hombres diferentes. Apenas dirigió la vista a Serena. Esta ya se había dado cuenta de que Minako no dedicaba su tiempo a las personas de su sexo. El día anterior había visto a Darien tratarla como a una hermana pequeña mimada. Serena no la consideraba una amenaza y se sentía muy halagada por el aparente interés de Darien en ella...

Serena se despertó sobresaltada. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la asaltaron y no pudo creer que hubieran sucedido. Eran ya las diez de la mañana. Saltó de la cama y corrió las cortinas. Durante la noche, le había parecido oír el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los no estaba lloviendo y la nieve había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con que había llegado.

El jersey y la falda que había dejado abajo estaban ahora en la silla y, al lado, un nuevo par de medias negras. ¿De dónde las habría sacado Darien? Recordó la tienda de la gasolinera donde ella había parado la noche anterior. Se puso nerviosa ante la idea de que él hubiera entrado en la habitación mientras ella dormía, pero agradeció no tener que bajar vestida con la ropa de él.

Cruzó el rellano hasta el cuarto de baño y se dio un tal baño relajante. Se dijo a sí misma que eran imaginaciones suyas el que la piel todavía le oliera a Darien. Imaginaciones y culpabilidad, reflexionó dolida frotándose con el jabón y deseando poder borrar el dolor íntimo que todavía sentía, inevitable recuerdo de su posesión

De repente se quedó paralizada. ¿Habría tomado alguna precaución Darien? Con la misma rapidez se riñó a sí misma por el infantil ataque de pánico. Desde luego que Darien habría previsto que su calculada seducción no acabara en un embarazo.

Evidentemente, eso era lo último a lo que él se hubiera arriesgado. El que ella no recordara nada no significaba gran cosa. Apretó los dientes. Abandonada a la intensa excitación física, había perdido todo poder de observación y sentido común.

Diez minutos más tarde, en lo alto de las escaleras, inspiró con fuerza para calmarse y enderezó los hombros. Mientras descendía, Darien apareció en la puerta la sala. Serena clavó la vista a propósito en un punto alejado a la izquierda de él.

—¿Te apetece desayunar? —preguntó él.

La oferta la sorprendió lo suficiente como para mirarlo, pero la terrible pena desgarradora que había temido no se materializó. Se sentía abotargada y vacía, ehxausta por al amargo arrepentimiento de lo que había sucedido por la noche.

—Deberíamos hablar, Serena.

—Lo único que no quiero hacer es hablar contigo -dijo ella con tensión antes de pasar por delante de él.

No había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Le sorprendió que con todo lo que le estaba pasando todavía sintiera las punzadas del hambre. Cuando llegó a la cocina puso el agua a calentar.

En la encimera había de croissants rellenos de chocolate. Darien adoraba el chocolate. Era una de las pequeñas costumbres él que a ella le habían gustado más. Mientras apartaba la mirada, vio un brillo de un rojo familiar a través del cristal opaco de la puerta trasera. Abrió la puerta y contempló su coche.

—¿Cómo ha llegado mi coche hasta aquí?

—Tenía las ruedas traseras enterradas en el barro. Lo arrastré hasta aquí.

—¿Con qué?

—Con el todoterreno. No lo viste porque estaba en el garaje... tienes las llaves del coche en tu chaqueta.

Serena aparto la mirada de nuevo. No podía soportar darle las gracias después de lo que le había hecho. Su intimidad no se había debido al arrebato, sino que había ido planeada como vengaza con cruel deliberación. abrió el paquete en silencio. El orgullo no le permitiría desaparecer corriendo aunque tuviera el coche en la entrada, pero sin duda él se alegraría de que se fuera.

Perdida en sus turbadores pensamientos estaba mirando en blanco a los azulejos cuando Darien pasó a su lado para quitar el agua hirviendo. Después sacó el croissant del horno.

-Estás disgustada. Siéntate. Te prepararé el café.

—No estoy disgustada.

Pero estaba temblando de frío y se cruzó de brazos. Con un rápido movimiento, Darien se quitó el jersey y se lo pasó, con los brillantes ojos clavados en su perfil. Serena examinó la prenda con ansiedad y retrocedió hasta la sala para sentarse a la mesa.

El croissant le supo a serrín en la boca y tuvo que obligarse a tragarlo. Habla perdido el apetito misteriosamente. Se encontró mirando a hurtadillas a Darien. Le había subido la ropa, le había comprado unas medias y había recuperado su coche. Pero todas aquellas atenciones eran para acelerar su marcha. Eran los modales sofisticados de un macho que sabía que el sexo estaba en ella en pleno apogeo de nuevo. Lo de la noche anterior no debería haber sucedido nunca.

Y sin embargo, la noche anterior Darien había revelado más emoción que la que ella podía haber soñado que poseyera. Y ahora se notaba una ligera tensión en su expresión y en sus labios apretados.

El silencio se extendió y ella estaba tan incómoda como él. Apartando su plato, Serena se levantó y estiró la mano hacia su cazadora.

—No pensaba tocarte cuando me metí en la cama —susurró Darien con suavidad.

La mano de Serena cayó y se sonrojó de mortificación.

—Un impulso incontrolable... ¿No fue una especie de broma? —se escuchó decir con una amargura que la conmovió—. ¿Una broma tan pesada como nuestro matrimonio?

Darien se puso rígido, desconcertado por su sarcasmo y, cuando se acercó, Serena extendió los brazos con gesto de furiosa advertencia.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí!

—Pégame si te hace sentirte mejor.

Serena no quería hacer nada que él quisiera que hiciera. No se permitiría explotar y perder el poco control que le quedaba. Se cruzó de nuevo de brazos apretándose los costados como un soldado que hubiera roto la línea y se hubiera ganado una reprimenda.

—Cuando te besé, sí era un juego... no pretendía que llegara más lejos —confesó Darien con un leve deje sombrío.

Pero Serena ya se había dado la vuelta como forma de autodefensa.

¿Un juego? Darien había descubierto que su respuesta podía ser igual que la que podría haber obtenido cuando estaba enamorada de él. ¿Le habría eso seducido a continuar aquella broma sádica?

—_Dio _—exclamó él con aquel sensual acento italiano-. Te deseaba de verdad.

—Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo eso.

La había deseado de verdad. ¿Es que al menos no podía haber ocultado el tono de sorpresa en aquella admisión?

Y ella no era estúpida. ¿Es que tenía que hablarle como si lo fuera? El deseo sexual no era algo intelectual. Su abandonada respuesta lo había excitado y después de eso sólo había respondido a la pura lascivia masculina. No necesitaba que le confesaran aquella verdad. Pero Darien había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. No se había detenido porque no había encontrado la razón para hacerlo. Y ella nunca olvidaría aquella mirada de salvaje satisfacción en el momento en que había invadido su cuerpo.

—Y tú me deseabas —afirmó Darien con fría y total convicción.

Serena se quedó paralizada de la conmoción..

—No recuerdo haber utilizado la persuasión —continuó provocando Darien—. De hecho, si no lo hubieras deseado, nunca habría sucedido lo que sucedió.

Serena lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que la mano le cosquilleó de dolor. Entonces dio un paso atrás, devastada por la violencia que había traicionado su control.

—Yo no te deseaba... y no quiero volver a saber nada de ti en toda mi vida —remarcó fijando la mirada en sus brillantes ojos fríos como el hielo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, no pudo romper el hechizo de aquel escrutinio y eso le produjo aún más pánico. Entonces, recogiendo sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta trasera a toda velocidad.

Estaba temblando como una hoja cuando se metió tras el volante, pero condujo con exagerado cuidado. Entonces se fijó en las flores que reposaban en el asiento del pasajero, el ramo que había pensado dejar en la tumba de Artemis. La pequeña iglesia estaba sólo a un par kilómetros carretera abajo. Realizó su cometido indiferente a la lluvia que había empezado a caer de nuevo.

—El es demasiado orgulloso y está demasiado enfadado como para perseguirte —le había escrito Artemis en una carta urgente después de la grotesca publicidad que había seguido a la rotura de su matrimonio-. Si quieres que Darien vuelva, el primer movimiento tendrá que ser tuyo.

Y ella había respondido con toda una sarta de mentiras para salvar la cara. Pero Artemis se merecía algo mejor, así que unas cuantas semanas después, se había sentado a escribirle de nuevo. Había sido una especie de liberación contarle a Artemis que el amor no era siempre suficiente y que ella no hubiera podido vivir nunca siendo la segunda.

—Es muy bonita —concedió Diamante al posar la delicada vasija en la estantería—. Pero es una pena que no sea de ese tinte azul que los chinos consiguen tan bien. ¿Crees que deberías tasarla?

—No... me encanta, pero no creo que valga mucho. Me gustó mucho la primera vez que la vi y Artemis se quejó de que su ama de llaves no le había dejado tirarla porque era el único ornamento de toda la casa.

La sonrisa de Serena ante el recuerdo se desvaneció de nuevo. Habían pasado quince días desde que había vuelto a casa y,aquel mismo día le había devuelto el anillo a Diamante. El había aceptado su decisión sin cuestionarla, pero ella había notado su preocupación ante la desolación que ella intentaba ocultar.

Diamante era un hombre fuerte, con pelo canoso y cálidos ojos marrones. Se acomodó en el sofá del pequeño recibidor y la miró pensativo.

—La verdad es que no me gusta entrometerme en lo que no me importa, pero...

—¡Pues entonces no lo hagas! —Serena se sonrojo y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo-. Lo siento, no estoy de muy buen humor. Mi hermano y su mujer están viviendo una pesadilla y yo me siento tan impotente...

—Pero ésa no es la única razón por la que te sientes así -con instintivo tacto Diamante desvio la mirada de su cara congestionada—. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó entre Darien y tú, pero es evidente que ese encuentro ha sido el causante de tu agitación.

Serena lo miró con creciente nerviosismo. Diamante parecía tan sosegado, que no asumía que a la gente le sorprendía su sinceridad y su naturaleza recta. Era inmensamente popular con sus feligreses.

De hecho, desde la jubilación de su padrastro y la incorporación de Diamante como párroco, la congregación había aumentado.

—Diamante...

—Y sé que no te ofenderás si te admito que, después de haberlo pensado con mucho cuidado, me alegro de que hayas decidido que no somos adecuados el uno para el otro. Sigo deseando tener una esposa que me reciba cada noche cuando llegue a mi casa. Me siento solo —admitió sin sentimentalismo—, pero tú eres demasiado joven como para embarcarte en un tipo de matrimonio como ése. Me temo que mi proposición fue egoísta, pero por favor, no te sientas incómoda conmigo por haberla hecho.

Su amistad y comprensión enternecieron a Serena.

—Y también espero poder seguir hablando como amigos —continué Diamante. Serena... por tu propio bien, empieza a vivir el presente y olvida que Darien ha existido alguna vez. Es la única forma de superarlo y sé de que estoy hablando.

Tanto el recuerdo como el consejo le hicieron a Serena morderse el labio inferior. La mujer a la que Diamante habla amado había correspondido a sus sentimientos, pero se había echado atrás ante la perspectiva de convertirse en la mujer de un pastor. La relación había pasado por meses amargos hasta que Diamante había conseguido la fuerza de terminarla definitivamente

—Yo no sigo enamorada de Darien, Diamante —Serena alzó la barbilla con fiero orgullo-. De hecho, me desagrada y hasta lo desprecio.

—Sin embargo, te ha transformado en una persona diferente ahora que has estado con él — Diamante suspiró—. Te utiliza como a un juguete y después te deja trémula como un alma perdida.

Serena se estremeció como si una mano de hielo le acariciara la espina dorsal.

—Esa no es una analogía muy reconfortante

—Pero es cierta. No te olvides de que yo fui espectador del efecto que te produjo la primera vez. Te he visto así antes.., un día lo amabas y al siguiente lo odiabas con la misma pasión.

Serena se puso pálida y apreto el brazo del sillón hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No tenía deseos de recordar aquellos oscuros días en que la agonía de la humillación casi la había desgarrado

—Por desgracia, nadie te dio un consejo imparcial-dijo arrepentido Diamante... La gente en la que confiabas te animó a tomar una actitud hostil por razones propias. A tu padre le desagradaba Darien y quedó encantado y tu madre le apoyó. Y esa chica, Amy, tu supuesta mejor amiga... —Diamante apretó los labios antes de proseguir—. Amy estaba amargamente celosa de ti desde el día en que conociste a Darien y desde luego no fue nada objetiva.

Serena se puso rígida a la defensiva.

—Yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, Diamante, y la opinión de otras personas no me influyó.

—Bueno... Ya he dicho suficiente por ahora y tengo que hacer otra llamada antes de terminar la tarde —Diamante se levantó con calma—. ¿Pero se te ha ocurrido pensar que, si le hubieras dejado a Darien explicar su versión, todo habría sido menos doloroso?

Serena recordó su consejo. Diamante le había sugerido que hablara con Darien, pero ella se había sentido profundamente ofendida por que él no tomara en cuenta que ella era la víctima. Sólo cuando había llegado a conocer mejor a Diamante, había empezado a entender que siempre era sincero y desde luego un amigo que merecía la pena.

Salió a despedirle hasta el coche. Diamante le hablé animado acerca de sus vacaciones de seis semanas y de la visita a sus familiares a Nueva Zelanda. Llevaba ahorrando mucho tiempo para hacer el viaje y estaba entusiasmado.

Mientras Serena se preparaba para meterse en la cama, comprendió que Diamante no había hecho una sola referencia al pleito de su hermano Samuel. Y si embargo, había simpatizado con él hasta que le había contado la revelación de Darien. Quizá Diamante pensara ahora que el tonto de su hermano tenía lo que se merecía por gastarse el dinero del crédito. Pero a Serena le dolía la situación de Samuel y de su familia.

Samuel siempre había sido honrado y se había estremecido cuando ella le había presentado la acusación de fraude. Al final había admitido que no había tenido intención de cometer fraude y que no había pensado que no pudiera utilizar el dinero para lo que quisiera. Pero tampoco había estudiado las cláusulas del contrato de préstamo, una admisión que hizo que a Serena, secretaria en un despacho de abogados, le rechinaran los dientes de exasperación.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se sentía aún más cansada que el día anterior. Condujo las cinco millas que la separaban del pequeño centro comercial de la ciudad donde estaba el bufete de abogados y subió las escaleras con pesadez. Su jefe, el señor Osaka, con muy poca paciencia para los errores, la recibió con un amplio dossier que debía mecanografiar de nuevo por haber escrito mal el nombre del cliente.

Poco antes de la una, oyó unos pasos en las escaleras y alzó la mirada con un fruncimiento de ceño esperando que no fuera un cliente porque al señor Osaka no le gustaba que saliera a comer si había alguien en la oficina. Por otra parte, a pesar de la hora que saliera, él siempre imponía que estuviera de vuelta a las dos.

La puerta de cristal opaco se balanceó y apareció Darien en el umbral. Conmocionada, Serena sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una oleada de pánico. Estaba devastadoramente atractivo con aquel soberbio traje gris que resaltaba sus poderosos hombros y sus estrechas caderas. El pelo negro le brillaba como la seda y lo tenía retirado hacia atrás, la seda blanca de la camisa acentuando el tono de su piel. Todo le decía que no debía, que no podía volver a sentir aquella oleada de atracción.

**NO INVENTEN POR QUE NO LA DEJA EN PAZ BUENO DIAMANTE PARECE QUE NI LE IMPORTO QUE YA NO SE QUIERA CASAR CON EL...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

Los ojos oscuros descansaron en ella antes de esbozar una sonrisa de lobo.

-¿Estás libre para comer?

—¿Co... comer? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad ante de humedecerse la lengua con los labios mientras luchaba por suprimir una terrible oleada de excitación.

—¡Qué oficina tan deprimente!

Darien echó un vistazo a la sórdida zona de recepción con los viejos archivadores y una única ventana con vistas a los tejados del vecindario.

—Mis empleados se pondrían en huelga si tuvieran que trabajar en un sitio así. Y supongo que te explotarán. Probablemente creas que es mejor para tu carácter.

Todavía paralizada, Serena siguió mirándolo con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca como la arena.

—¿Cómo diablos has descubierto dónde trabajaba?

—Me lo dijo Artemis —Darien le dirigió una mirada indescifrable—. Tenía la costumbre de contar cosas que no le preguntaban y yo tengo buena memoria.

Serena se sonrojó nerviosa preguntándose cuántas cosas le habría contado Artemis antes de que dejaran de escribirse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Eso ya lo he contestado.

Pero, ¿para que querría invitarla a comer? Serena enarcó las finas cejas mientras se levantaba luchando contra la vergüenza con todo su ser.

—¿Ha pasado algo que...?

—¿Se lo tomó mal Diamante?

Dándose cuenta de que se había fijado en que no llevaba el anillo de compromiso, Serena sacudió la cabeza con rabia.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—Entre los dos ya lo hemos hecho asunto mío —contestó Darien con suavidad—. No suelo seducir a mujeres prometidas a otros hombres.

Serena se sonrojó aún más.

—Diamante y yo hemos tenido una discusión sensata y simplemente decidimos que no éramos apropiados el uno para el otro —dijo con tenso nerviosismo.

Un aire de sombría diversión suavizó a las duras líneas de sus rasgos.

—Supongo que no le contarlas lo poco sensata que fuiste conmigo.

-Yo...

—No es que me alegre, _cara, _pero valoro la sinceridad —le dijo Darien con sequedad—. Y en otra época tú también. Sin embargo, me diste una bofetada y me dijiste que no me deseabas cuando sé muy bien que sí.

Completamente desconcertada por aquella seguridad, Serena se quedó traspuesta. Su rebelde memoria eligió en ese instante la imagen de su precioso cuerpo moreno contra las sábanas blancas y el salvaje y exquisito tormento de sus caricias, que la habían vuelto loca de excitación.

Y entonces recordó cómo habia jugado con ella sin piedad, humillándola cruelmente y el calor que sentía se transformó en gelidez por el instintivo miedo repentino. Volvió la cabeza rompiendo la desbordante necesidad de mirarlo con sensación de odio hacia si misma.

—No tengo nada que decir al respecto —le informó sin entonación.

—Dios, siempre que mientes se te nota.

En esos momentos, lo odió_. _Odio y desprecio, eso le había dicho a Diamante. Y eso no había sido una mentira. Ella tenía la susceptibilidad de un adicto a la droga en lo que se refería a Darien, pero él le había hecho enfrentarse a toda la extensión destructiva de su propia debilidad y ahora Serena llevaba aquella experiencia como una coraza protectora.

Sin embargo, si hubiera la más remota posibilidad de que Darien estuviera allí para hablar de la situación de su hermano, debía intentar hacer un esfuerzo. Se dio la vuelta hacia él con la cara pálida y tensa y sus ojos celestes lo examinaron con ansiedad.

—Has hablado de comer. Sin embargo, en este mismo momento, tus representantes están embargando la casa y el negocio de mi hermano —le recordó Serena con incomodidad—. Si has venido a hablar de los problemas de Samuel…

—Pues no... y no respondo muy bien al chantaje.

—¿Chantaje? —Serena lanzó una seca carcajada de resentimiento—. ¿Y con qué iba a poder chantajearte? Déjame decirte algo, Darien... si no fuera por el hecho de que Samuel tiene problemas, ni siquiera estaría hablando contigo... de hecho, ya te habría acompañado a la puerta..

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —confirmó Serena con voz temblorosa por la rabia que sentía ante su frialdad—. Tienes todo el derecho legal de hacer lo que le estás haciendo a Samuel, pero no esperes que te respete por ello. Ahora mismo, cruzaría la calle con tal de evitarte. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Es que no tienes ningún sentido de la decencia? ¡Tu presencia aquí es un insulto y un abuso de poder!

—No creo haber sido culpable nunca de abuso de poder... ¿o estás diciendo que te acostaste conmigo con la esperanza de que cambiara de idea acerca de tu hermano?

Darien estaba extrañamente pálido.

Serena alzó la barbilla y se aclaró la garganta.

—No, Darien. Eso fue un momento de locura.., deja que _sea _mi excusa. Nada sería capaz de convencerme de que compartiera una cama contigo. ¡No me portaría como una ramera sólo para sacar de apuros a mi hermano!

—Un momento de locura —repitió Darien con mucha suavidad arrastrando las sílabas mientras su mirada helada se deslizaba sobre la cara ardiente de Serena—. ¿Estás completamente segura de que no fue nada más?

Serena le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Fue un accidente, un error. ¿Qué otra cosa crees que podría haber sido?

Darien la examinó con helada intensidad.

—Puede que todavía lo descubras, querida.

Serena inspiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse al sentir las piernas temblorosas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero antes de que te vayas, vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir acerca de Samuel. Tú le diste una enorme cantidad de dinero a un chico de veintitrés años que dejó la escuela a los dieciséis sin haber pasado siquiera un examen. No tenía experiencia para los negocios, ni preparación, guía o supervisión...

—¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Samuel ni siquiera sabe hacer un balance, Darien —jadeó, resuelta a continuar volviendo al cabeza antes de que le pudiera ver el brillo de las lágrimas—. Pero sabe todo lo que hace falta saber en el campo de la horticultura y es incapaz de cometer un fraude a propósito. ¡Y tu tienes la culpa del lío en que está metido ahora! Fue una locura dejarle a Samuel todo ese dinero y dejarlo solo para que nadara o se hundiera.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —Serena se dio la vuelta con desmayo. El señor Osaka estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido de incredulidad.

Con la mandíbula tensa como el acero, Darien exhaló el aliento con lentitud. Después de dirigir a Serena una mirada intensa, desvió la atención a su jefe.

—Mis disculpas por haberle molestado —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para salir sin decir una palabra más.

Serena se desplomó en una silla. Su jefe la miró un momento, notó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y se acercó a buscar su gabardina. Al oír sus pasos alejarse por las escaleras, Serena soltó una carcajada. Había estado esperando un buen sermón, pero el pobre señor Osaka había salido huyendo de una secretaria llorosa.

En el diminuto cuarto de baño, se salpicó agua en la cara y con bastante dificultad se recompuso.

¿Cómo podría haber ido Darien allí, en medio de la pesadilla familiar que estaban viviendo, para invitarla simplemente a almorzar? ¿Es que no tenía ninguna sensibilidad? ¿Lo habría llevado allí el mismo deseo de venganza? ¿Querría regodearse con la satisfacción de que su compromiso estaba roto? Sin duda se reiría si supiera que Diamante ni siquiera sabia que por un día ella sí había llevado el anillo con la intención de casarse con él.

Pero, ¿qué diablos habría querido decir Darien cuando le había preguntado que si no había sido nada más que un acto de locura cuando habían hecho el amor? ¿Qué había esperado que respondiera ella?

Después de trabajar, se fue a casa de Samuel y de Lita. Unos pilares dignos de una mansión embellecían toda la fachada principal y habían añadido una gran extensión a la casa en la parte trasera. No quedaba ni rastro de la vieja granja del abuelo, solo lujo y derroche. Su sobrina mayor, Calaverait, estaba sentada en el escalón trasero del invernadero con la cara tiznada y llorosa.

Serena se agachó al lado de la niña de ocho años y la miró con ansiedad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mamá dice que tendré que ir a una nueva escuela... y no tendré amigos allí —balbuceó Calaverait con voz temblorosa—. No quiero ir a una nueva escuela. Me gusta la mia.

Serena entró en la desordenada cocina que hasta entonces había sido el orgullo y alegría de su cuñada. Pero últimamente el aspecto de la casa era el mismo que el estado de ánimo de Lita. Su cuñada, pequeña y delgada, con el pelo castaño despeinado, le dirigió a Serena una mirada por entre los párpados hinchados.

—Calaverait me ha contado que va a cambiar de escuela.

—No podemos encontrar nada que podamos permitirnos por aquí —murmuró con tensión—. Y la lista de espera para la escuela del condado es muy larga. Le dijimos a tu padrastro que si nos podría ayudar una temporada, pero empezó a culpar a Samuel y ha habido una pelea horrible.

Debían de estar muy desesperados para pensar siquiera en pedirle ayuda a su padrastro, pensó sombría Serena. Rubeus Tilpin se había vuelto a casar dos años después de la muerte de su madre y ahora estaba disfrutando de su jubilación en el bonito chalet de su nueva mujer a unas millas de distancia del pueblo, pero nunca había invitado a sus hijastros allí.

—¿Dónde está Samuel?

—No lo sé. Se fue esta mañana a primera hora al centro de jardinería y había un hombre esperando por él allí. El hombre le pidió las llaves y le dijo que ahora estaba él al cargo y Samuel no ha vuelto a casa —recitó Lita con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas—. Así que por fin ha empezado todo. Han puesto a un director para que lleve el negocio hasta que puedan venderlo.., y el próximo mes será la casa. Samuel estaba muy afectado.., simplemente se llevó mi coche y no ha vuelto. Y no sé a quién dirigirme porque nunca creí que esto llegara a pasar de verdad.

Serena pasó un brazo por los hombros temblorosos de su cuñada y la hizo sentarse en una silla.

En ese momento, entró la hermana de Calaverait, Berjerait, arrastrando una ajada bolsa de juguetes.

—Estoy empaquetando —anunció con toda la importancia de una niña de cuatro años.

Lita dirigió una mirada a la cara inocente de su hija y empezó a sollozar desconsolada enterrando la cara entre las manos. Berjerait también rompió a llorar asustada y el bebé metido en el parque infantil lanzó un grito de simpatía.

Serena se concentró en los niños, levantando a su sobrino, Kenji, y llevándoselo con Berjerait al recibidor donde estaban los juguetes. Pero en toda su vida no recordaba haber sentido tal impotencia. Ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento alquilado de una habitación y no podía ofrecerles alojamiento.

Samuel y Lita se habían casado cuando eran adolescentes. El abuelo de Serena les había permitido vivir con él hasta su muerte y había dado un empleo muy precario a Samuel en su negocio de jardinería.

Darien nunca había visto cómo vivían Lita y Samuel entonces. Lita se había acobardado ante la idea de recibir a Darien en su casa ruinosa, así que habían tomado el tren para Londres para reunirse con Darien en su impresionante mansión georgiana. Serena todavía recordaba a los dos sentados en el salón con sus mejores ropas, intimidados por el lujo que los rodeaba y después alucinados cuando Darien les había ofrecido el dinero necesario para convertir sus sueños en realidad.

Después de las penurias económicas que habían pasado, habían sido tan derrochadores como dos niños pequeños y ahora estaban pagando el precio.

Serena se quedó hasta que volvió su hermano a casa a las ocho. Para entonces, ya había convencido a Lita de que se echara una siesta, había dado de comer a los niños y los había metido en la cama. Samuel tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos inyectados en sangre cuando apareció en el recibidor. Parecía agotado, con la cara tensa y los hombros hundidos con gesto de derrota.

—Supongo que ya te habrá contado Lita lo del nuevo director del centro de jardinería — murmuró—. Bueno, como me ha dicho nuestro padrastro, una vez perdedor, siempre perdedor. Primero el fallo académico y ahora como hombre de negocios.

Cuando volvía a su apartamento pocos minutos más tarde, Serena todavía estaba conmocionada por la crueldad de su padrastro de patear a Samuel cuando ya estaba caído. Al entrar por la puerta, el teléfono estaba sonando. Cerrando con debilidad la puerta tras ella, se acercó a descolgarlo.

—Soy Darien, Serena.

El silencio se extendió por la línea. No se le ocurría nada que decir.

—Tengo una proposición de negocios que hacerte y, sí, se refiere a tu hermano —explicó Darien con suavidad—. Te veré en mi oficina para discutirlo a las dos en punto de mañana.

Serena tragó saliva. Se sentía en una nube, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Pero.., estoy trabajando... No, está bien. ¡Allí estaré! —se apresuró con miedo a que Darien cancelara la oferta.

—¿Te mando un coche para buscarte? —preguntó con cortesía Darien—. Nunca te ha gustado conducir entre el tráfico de la ciudad.

—No, gracias. Tomaré el tren.

Jadeante y aturdida, Serena colgó y estuvo a punto de marcar el teléfono de Samuel, pero se resistió a la tentación. No, sería mejor no decir nada hasta que hubiera hablado con Darien. ¿Le habría hecho efecto algo de lo que ella le había dicho esa tarde como para despertar. su compasión? Sacudió la cabeza aturdida.

Curiosamente, ella había creído que al haberle gritado a Darien, habría desatado su rabia porque él no estaba acostumbrado a la censura como el resto de los mortales. Pero si no hubiera gritado, no la habría escuchado...

Chiba Investments ocupaba un edificio imponente y moderno en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando Serena se sentó en la lujosa zona de recepción de la planta de ejecutivos, las columnas de bronce inmaculadas y los cristales ahumados le parecieron bastante intimidantes. Pero no siempre había ido así. Podía recordar otra ocasión en que haciendo caso omiso de las objeciones de la recepcionista, había anunciado alegre su intención de sorprender a Darien, segura de sí misma, ya que le había pedido que se casara con él la noche anterior.

Entonces había encontrado a Minako en su despacho, sentada con elegancia en el lujoso sofá y tan relajada como si estuviera en su casa.

—Creo que debo felicitarte —había dicho con tono lacónico—. Darien está en una reunión. ¿Te esperaba?

—Bueno, no... pero... Pensé que podíamos comer juntos.

—Salimos en avión para París dentro de un par de horas. Me temo que has elegido un mal día para venir a verlo.

En aquel momento, esa era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con la prima de Darien. Los ojos azules de Minako habían sido más fríos que el hielo. Sólo cuando se habían prometido, Minako le había prestado algo de atención y no era el tipo de atención que a Serena le hiciera sentirse cómoda. Con el paso de las semanas, había empezado a desagradarle la mujer que parecía ligada a casi todos los aspectos de la vida de Darien.

Darien y Minako tenían los mismos amigos, el mismo estilo de vida, la misma fortuna y los mismos gustos. Minako entraba y salía en casa de Darien como si fuera la propietaria y hacía de anfitriona siempre que tenía invitados, tomaba prestadas sus camisas y jerseys y soltaba bromas inteligentes que hacían reír a Darien mientras Serena sólo empezaba a enterarse. Serena habla sido como la pretendienta al trono, superada en atractivo, sofisticación y brillo por la otra, pero Darien no parecía haberle encontrado problemas.

Cada vez con más frecuencia, había empezado a preguntarse exactamente qué habría visto Darien para pedirla en matrimonio. No había mencionado el amor. La habría atraído hacia él y le había propuesto el mayor desenfado y frialdad:

—Vamos a casarnos.

Y ella había quedado sorprendida de que sueños más salvajes se hubieran hecho realidad sin advertencia. Sólo llevaba dos meses viéndolo y que había salido con él, había tenido que humillantes predicciones de su padrastro de que acabaría en el arroyo por culpa de aquel rico e inmoral playboy.

La fama de Darien con las mujeres le precedía y la tarde en que había cometido el error de corregir al reverendo Gilpin en un oscuro punto de teología que su padrastro desaprobaba con rigidez, la desaprobación de su padrastro se había transformado en odio.

Su compromiso había sorprendido a todo el mundo. Los amigos de Darien ni siquiera se habían molestado en ocultarlo. Serena había reaccionado intentando cambiar para convertirse en una persona mas sociable. Había hecho dieta, se había cortado y teñido el pelo primero de pelirrojo y después se había comprado ropa cara y de diseño**.**

Había estado celosa de Minako y había luchado por no estarlo sin comprender hasta el amargo final que la relación de Darien y Minako fuera otra cosa que lo que parecía ser. Los dos habían sido tan crueles e inteligentes. Después de todo y hasta el mismo momento de la boda, la prima de Darien había salido y coqueteado con un hombre tras otro, raramente apareciendo en público sin un hombre muy atractivo a su lado.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Sacada del pasado con brusquedad, Serena alzó la vista con inseguridad.

—El señor Chiba la espera en su despacho. Está al final del pasillo.

Serena asintió como si fuera su primera visita. Agradeció que no la reconocieran, pero, ¿quién iba a recordarla ahora, dejada en la oscuridad en cuanto había tenido la mala suerte de alcanzar los titulares de la prensa? Se alisó la falda lisa del traje de lana verde. Era el que llevaba a la iglesia y no le favorecía especialmente. Pero Darien no le había invitado para verla ¿cierto?

La recepcionista le abrió las impresionantes puertas labradas y Serena pisó la espesa moqueta con el corazón desbocado.

- Un diez en puntualidad —Darien se levantó del cómodo sillón contra su mesa de despacho de cristal y se acercó con graciosa elegancia. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Con un murmullo de agradecimiento Serena se sentó en una silla de cuero que tenía una forma de lo más peculiar. A través de las ventanas tintadas podría ver una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad, pero Darien ocupaba toda su atención.

Estaba sonriendo, lo que debía haberla animado, pero en vez de eso, la cualidad de su sonrisa le pareció amenazadora

Darien se apoyó en el escritorio de nuevo con un movimiento más fluido que un felino y con un aspecto muy conservador con su traje azul marino de rayas. Pero una mirada más atenta revelaba el estilo de los lujosos diseñadores italianos acentuado por la exótica corbata que en algunos sitios tenía el mismo tono que sus ojos, pensó Serena distraída. Entonces se sonrojó con fiera culpabilidad y bajó la vista hacia la moqueta.

—De verdad te agradezco la llamada de anoche—murmuró tensa esperando no sonar tan servil como se sentía.

—Quizá sea mejor que escuches lo que tengo que decir antes.

Serena asintió obligándose a alzar de nuevo la vista hacia aquella poderosa mandíbula.., los labios perfectamente curvados en una cegadora y brillante sonrisa.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me viste ayer —comento con calma Darien. Sonaba como un gran felino ronroneando después de una matanza. Serena sintió campanas de alarma en su cabeza. Había sonado así, sensual y confiado en la cama de Artemis.

Nerviosa, alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó la mirada en sus ojos impenetrables. Se sonrojó enseguida mientras esperaba en silencio a que él hablara.

—No siento ningún cargo de conciencia por Samuel, Serena —afirmó con calma—. Creo que eso es lo primero que debo dejar claro. Le di una oportunidad de oro y la ha tirado por la borda. Yo sabia que no era un mago de las finanzas, pero mis banqueros le recomendaron un buen contable. Tu hermano dejó de utilizar sus servicios en cuanto el centro comercial estuvo construido, probablemente porque las cuentas ya estaban señalando cosas que no quería oír.

Serena no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir. No conocía los detalles del negocio de su hermano.

—Y cuando Samuel empezó a meterse en problemas, mis banqueros le escribieron. En ese punto, podría haberse salvado de caer en el abismo financiero, pero ignoró las cartas. Cuando ellos visitaron el centro de jardinería, les ordenó a sus empleados que dijeran que no estaba. Cuando acudieron a su casa, tu cuñada no les abrió la puerta.

Serena se chupó los labios secos.

—Tus banqueros fueron muy amenazadores.

—Dios, ¿y qué esperabas cuando alguien les evade de esa manera? —espeto Darien.

Serena concedió con desgana:

—Samuel se portó un poco tontamente.

—¡Samuel .es un completo idiota! —exclamó Darien, extendiendo sus largas manos morenas—. Y créeme, querida, va en contra de todo considerar siquiera darle otra oportunidad.

—Ya ha aprendido la lección. De verdad —exclamó Serena con énfasis—. Hará lo que tú quieras con tal de solucionar las cosas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Serena parpadeó.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el centro de jardinería.

Los brillantes ojos oscuros se deslizaron por su cara fruncida.

—No estoy hablando del negocio. Dijiste que nada te convencería de compartir mi cama, pero quiero que lo pienses —insinuó con voz sedosa—. Si te vienes a vivir a mi casa, arreglaré las deudas de tu hermano, le permitiré que siga en su casa y me aseguraré de que no comete el mismo error por segunda vez.

Serena contó hasta diez y se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¡No estarás hablando en serio!

—Te deseo.., y tú quieres ayudar a tu hermano. ¿Un cambio justo o un abuso de poder? Te dejo que decidas.

Serena intentó tragar saliva sin conseguirlo mientras se agitaba nerviosa en la silla.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Te parece que estoy de broma?

Ella notó con incredulidad que tenía la cara muy seria.

—Pero, ¿para qué quieres que viva contigo? —pregunto con impotencia.

—Por todas las razones masculinas habituales. Espero que duermas en la cama conmigo, que te pongas la ropa que te compre, que aparezcas a mi lado en algunas celebraciones sociales y que estés dispuesta a viajar cuando te lo pida.

El corazón de Serena se paralizó con una lentitud anormal y sintió las palpitaciones en los oídos. Había expresado con claridad sus expectativas, pero ella no se podía imaginar llevar una existencia de aquel tipo lo mismo que no se imaginaba poder volar.

—Te deseo —dijo él con el mismo tono casual que si estuviera escogiendo un plato en una carta.

No podía desearla tanto como para hacerle chantaje para que se metiera en su cama. A menos que su motivación fuera la obstinada perversidad de un dispuesto a no aceptar el rechazo femenino de ninguna manera. Después de todo, ella le había dado una bofetada antes de salir de casa de Artemis y se había negado a mantener ningún diálogo personal cuando había ido a verla a su oficina. Darien no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de trato.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que me convierta en tu amante?—murmuró sin ocultar la incredulidad.

—Esa es una etiqueta muy anticuada, Serena —respondió Darien con tono de reproche—. En nuestros días se llaman relaciones abiertas.

—¡Tú estás hablando de parejas que deciden libremente vivir juntas!

—Tú también tienes elección.

—Y esas parejas tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro.

—Mientras que yo sólo te propongo una relación física. Verás, me sentí profundamente impresionado por la fuerza de tus sentimientos cuando nos casamos. Y aún me sentí más impresionado por tu apasionada respuesta en la cama hace dos semanas...

Serena sintió un leve escalofrío de repulsión.

—Creo que me has pedido que venga para humillarme. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que vendería mi cuerpo como si fuera cualquier artículo a cambio de la seguridad de mi familia?

—Tú me diste la idea ayer.

- ¿Yo?.

—¿Quieres que pida un café mientras discutimos los riesgos de descender a una vida de peligrosa decadencia después de unos meses en mi cama?

Serena se sonrojó con violencia. No le gustaba en absoluto su broma y, decidida a salir de allí, se levantó con brusquedad. Simultáneamente una oleada de mareo la envolvió y la oscuridad le nubló la visión mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron al instante rodeándola por los hombros para volverla a sentar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mareada, concentró la vista en Darien, agachado frente a ella con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Pensé que ibas a desmayarte.

—No me he desmayado nunca.

Con la cara pálida y muy tensa, Darien se incorporó con rapidez.

—Te traeré un vaso de agua.

—Debo haberme levantado demasiado aprisa. Y me he saltado la comida.

Tampoco había desayunado, pensó para sí. Sin duda la tensión y el estómago vacío le habían producido los mareos.

Sintió un vaso goteante entre los dedos. Darien se debía haber movido a la velocidad del rayo.

Serena bebió el agua sintiéndose humillada por no haber podido hacer una airosa salida.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Perfectamente bien —contestó ella con rigidez—. ¿Sabes que estaba punto de irme?

—Eso es decisión tuya —Darien se acercó a los altos ventanales y los rayos del sol brillaron sobre su arrogante cabeza morena acentuando sus espectaculares pómulos y el contorno despiadado de su boca. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla con firmeza con los ojos despidiendo chispas zafiro—. Pero recuerda que no volveré a repetir mi oferta.

—No deberías haberla hecho nunca. ¡No sé de donde has sacado el valor de pensar que siquiera consideraría tal arreglo¡ —le dijo Serena con repentina pasión.

—Yo no sufro de los nervios, Serena. Cuando quiero algo, voy tras ello y hago lo que sea necesario con tal de conseguirlo. Eres tú la que introdujo el aspecto comercial en todo este asunto.

—¿Yo? —interrumpió ella con incredulidad.

—Tú has venido aquí sólo por tu hermano.

Con los hombros y la espalda muy rígida, Serena se levantó.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

—Y admiro tu espíritu. Estoy seguro de que piensas servir de apoyo a tu hermano y tu cuñada —murmuró Darien con suavidad mientras ella se volvía hacia la puerta — Yo diría que los dos son bastante débiles para la adversidad. Y la aparente amenaza de mis banqueros no será nada ante las tácticas infinitamente más agresivas que utilizarán sus otros acreedores.

Involuntariamente, Serena se paró en seco.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir?

—Que en el instante en que la gente sepa que el centro está en venta, los otros acreedores de Samuel se le echarán encima como una manada de buitres. Después, vendrán los tribunales y los embargos.

Serena tuvo la imagen mental de algún hombre agresivo y despiadado despojando a Berjerait de sus juguetes y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Embargo. La respuesta final a las deudas impagadas. Ella no sabía mucho de embargos, pero sólo la palabra le producía horror.

Mientras se daba la vuelta despacio para mirar a Darien, vio su lenta y salvaje sonrisa y la invadió una oleada de amarga rabia.

—¡No puedes desear a una mujer que te odia con toda su alma!

—Ódiame de la forma en que me odiaste en casa de Artemis y creo que sobreviviré —afirmó Darien con extraordinaria frialdad.

**AY NO ASI NO CREO QUE LOGRE RECONQUISTARLA… ES UNA BESTIA **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

No sé porqué sigo todavía aquí —masculló Serena

Pero el problema era que lo sabía demasiado bien y el amargo conocimiento no le servía de ningún consuelo. Darien tenía el poder de acabar con la pesadilla de Samuel y Lita, el poder de realizar un milagro y restaurar la normalidad y seguridad a toda una familia. Pero también tenía el poder de mantenerla sentada en aquella lujosa oficina donde no quería estar y se sentía atrapada. Y eso era lo que más la asustaba.

Darien estaba hablando por teléfono, su fuerte y bronceado perfil distante, pero sus preciosas manos se movían con gestos elocuentes. Serena lo estudió con compulsiva intensidad. Aunque viviera cien años, nunca entendería a Darien. Cuando se habían prometido, la había tratado como si fuera de porcelana y, sin embargo, cuatro años después, cuando menos lo había esperado ella, la había conquistado con toda la fuerza de su deseo.

Pero aquello había sido sólo sexo para él y Serena creía que para un macho de aquel calibre, el sexo no tenía gran importancia. Pocas mujeres quedaban fuera de su alcance. Desde la adolescencia, Darien había sido el blanco aburrido del deseo, persecución y acoso de las mujeres. Ella le había visto utilizar un frío distanciamiento que paralizaba los avances no deseados. Teniendo tantas mujeres a sus pies, ¿qué habría visto en ella?

—Venganza —dijo Serena en un impulsivo arranque—. ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

Darien colgó el teléfono.

—¿Sacas algún placer morboso en obligarme a aceptar algo que va contra todos mis principios? —preguntó con sequedad ella.

—¿Lo sacarás tú cuando rehabilite al inmaduro e irresponsable de tu hermano? Eso sí que va contra todos mis principios. Y si te sientes obligada, sería mejor que te fueras ahora mismo —la aconsejó Darien—. Tú has hecho que esto sea estrictamente comercial, Serena. Los arranques emocionales quedan fuera de cuestión.

Serena echó al cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con los ojos celestes febriles.

—¿Y dónde entra Minako en este trato?

Darien se puso rígido pero sus asombrosos ojos oscuros la miraron sin pestañear.

—No entra. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Serena lo miró con intensidad procurando mantener una máscara sin emociones en la cara. La pregunta había sido irresistible. Había tenido que preguntar aunque hacerlo había sido como hurgar en una herida reciente con un cuchillo. Una llamada suave a la puerta le garantizó el espacio y tiempo necesarios para recobrarse.

Darien posó la bandeja en la mesa baja al lado de ella y Serena la miró con la boca abierta. El servicio de té y la tostada con mantequilla le parecieron completamente inapropiados para aquella situación.

—Pensé que deberías comer algo.

—Me apetece más alcohol que un té.

—No tengo alcohol en la oficina —aseguró Darien.

Serena miró el mueble bar oriental de una esquina con confusión y se sirvió una taza de té. No había dicho en serio lo del alcohol. Darien le pasó el plato con la tostada.

—No gracias.

—Sé sensata.

Serena aceptó la tostada preguntándose por qué estaría portándose con aquella amabilidad ridícula.

El silencio se prolongó mientras ella comía.

—No quiero que vayas a tu casa esta noche.

Serena casi se atragantó con el último bocado y tragó con dificultad.

-¿Estás loco?

El enarcó una ceja.

—Arreglaré todo para que ocupe tu puesto una empleada temporal durante un mes a mi cuenta. Eso le dará tiempo a tu jefe para buscar a otra secretaria

—No puedo dejar al señor Osaka en la estacada de esa manera. Tengo que avisar con un mes de antelación

—Cualquier secretaria podría hacer tu trabajo,

—Darien...

—Si te trasladas hoy, iré a ver a Samuel mañana por la mañana Cuanto más tardes en mudarte, más tiempo tardará él en descansar No habrá ningún trato hasta que no te encuentres en mi casa.

Serena palideció al pensar en el estado de desesperación de su hermano.

—Pero yo...

—Mandaré a unos profesionales de las mudanzas el lunes por la mañana como muy tarde.

Con la sensación de que se estaba haciendo cargo de toda su vida, Serena protestó:

—No, eso no será necesario.

—Déjame a mí decidir lo que es necesario.

Darien la levantó de la silla y deslizó la mano por la línea apretada de sus labios.

Serena se estremeció y desvió la cabeza fuera de su alcance, inquieta como un caballo de carreras en la línea de salida.

—Suéltame —dijo con tensión.

—Los sacrificios indeseados no me atraen, querida.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—No lo sé. Tengo que confesar que no había pensado con tanta antelación.

Estaban separados apenas por unos centímetros y, sin embargo, ninguna fuerza física podría haber apartado a Serena de la proximidad de aquel poderoso cuerpo. El mero aroma de él la tenía inmovilizada. Cuando alzó la vista hacia Darien, con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, él la rodeó con los brazos. Serena abrió mucho los ojos emitiendo un leve gemido de sobresalto al sentir su fiera virilidad apretarse contra su vientre. Un chorro de fuego liquido se derramé entre sus piernas y él deslizó las manos hacia sus caderas, levantándole la falda para apretarla contra él y reclamar su boca con un inquietante beso.

La besó entonces con el mismo erotismo con que le había hecho el amor. El mundo giró violentamente cuando él deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y exploró su sensible interior. A Serena se le escapó un angustiado gemido. Sus huesos se hablan convertido en gelatina. Le rodeó el cuello con las manos.

Darien la mantuvo aprisionada con uno de sus poderosos brazos por la espalda y después alzó su morena cabeza.

—Dios, parecías tan digna como Juana de Arco a punto de arder en la hoguera cuando has entrado aquí...

—Darien...

—Tentadoramente envuelta hasta las pantorrillas en ese traje tan formal. Pero, por suerte, no carezco de memoria, querida. Siempre disfrutaré de la imagen tuya con mi camiseta.

En el mismo instante en que él la atraía por la espalda, Serena lo empujó con las manos. La turbulencia de sus confusas emociones amenazaban con desgarrarla. El la había manipulado como a un juguete y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabia cómo había sucedido y eso la aterrorizaba. Darien había vencido su capacidad de control sin ningún esfuerzo.

—La venganza no tiene nada que ver con esto—murmuró Darien en voz muy baja—. Y no te hice venir aquí con el deseo de humillarte. El pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto tampoco. Está muerto pero nosotros no. Te he deseado desde aquella noche nevada en casa de Artemis

—Y tienes que poseer todo lo que deseas —terminó Serena por él aclarándose la garganta... Cueste lo que cueste.

Darien sacó su teléfono móvil y la miró con ojos impenetrable

—Digamos sólo que no me importa pagar por tener el privilegio de tu presencia, pero te habría respetado mucho más si hubieras venido por tu cuenta y sin condiciones previas.

Serena se cruzó de brazos por miedo a que notara que le estaban temblando las manos. Darien había trastocado por completo su vida en menos de una hora y se comportaba como si fuera normal.

Su riqueza le habla protegido de los inconvenientes y las crisis que empañaban la vida de las gentes normales. El sólo tenía que descolgar un teléfono y por el precio adecuado conseguir casi todo lo que quisiera. Eso era lo que había hecho con ella.

Darien se enderezó con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Me temo que estaré ocupado el resto de la tarde y tengo una reunión con el consejo directivo esta noche. Mi chófer te llevará a casa. Párate en Harrod's y compra todo lo que necesites —le dirigió una mirada irónica... No seas tacaña con el dinero. Después de todo, Samuel me va a costar una pequeña fortuna, así que ¿por qué no gastar algo en trivialidades?

Serena se descruzó los brazos y apreté los puños con fuerza. Por _un _segundo, no supo si podría controlar su temperamento

—¡Nunca te perdonaré por hacerme esto!

Inamovible por su afirmación, Darien le metió un puñado de billetes en el bolso, se lo colgó al hombro con calma y la empujó _con _delicadeza hacia la puerta.

—Recuerda una cosa, Serena... Juana de Arco ardió.

Un chofer uniformado ya la estaba esperando en la recepción. Bajaron en el pequeño ascensor hasta el aparcamiento, donde el empleado le abrió la puerta de la limusina y le preguntó:

—¿Vamos directamente a la casa, señorita Tsukino?

—No, mis instrucciones son que me pare en Harrod's—respondió Serena en voz muy baja, casi quebrada por la rabia.

Darien no podía estar haciéndole aquello. ¡Simplemente no podía estar haciéndole aquello! La analogía de Juana de Arco la asaltó de nuevo y apretó los dientes. Era ella la que le estaba permitiendo que le hiciera aquello por no tener la fuerza de mantenerse al margen mientras su familia se derrumbaba. Serena quería mucho a sus sobrinos. Los niños ya habían sufrido mucho y sin la intervención de Darien lo peor estaba a punto de llegar.

Por supuesto, Samuel y Lita acabarían encontrando algún sitio donde vivir, pero la amargura y la recriminaciones mutuas los destruirían. ¿Cuánto tardaría por ejemplo Samuel en encontrar _un _trabajo? No tenía ningún título para acceder al mercado laboral y sólo un matrimonio muy fuerte sobreviviría a la pobreza y el desempleo.

Samuel y Lita se amaban, pero Darien... ¡maldito fuera por su intuición! Había dado por completo en el blanco cuando había dicho que ninguno de los dos aguantaría la adversidad. Samuel no había hecho nada efectivo por ayudarse a sí mismo y Lita sólo había acabado cayendo en la depresión y la lástima por sí misma.

Serena hizo sus compras en Harrod's en un tiempo récord. Compró una muda de ropa interior, artículos de higiene personal y un atuendo para la noche.

El mayordomo de Darien, Sabio, abrió la puerta principal de la casa antes siquiera de darle tiempo a salir de la limusjna

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tsukino... ¿Puedo decirle lo encantado que estoy de verla de nuevo?

Con la cara ardiente de incomodidad, Serena rechazó con rigidez la invitación a tomar el té y siguió el paso majestuoso de Sabio escaleras arriba. Su último encuentro con aquel hombre había sido en la noche de bodas cuando la había sorprendido bajando dos maletas por aquella misma escalera. Sabio se había quedado sorprendido

—¡No haga eso, por favor, señora! —había exclamado con desmayo perdiendo su habitual compostura ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

—¿Ha intentado impedir que Darien se vaya? —había sollozado Serena.

Sabio había adoptado un desacostumbrado gesto de incomodidad porque nadie, y mucho menos su empleado, impediría nunca a Darien hacer nada. Serena había visto a hombres mucho más fuertes encogerse cuando Darien entraba en una habitación. Sus brillantes maniobras en el mundo de las finanzas intimidaban a sus propios ejecutivos Y en su casa de Londres, recibía una incuestionable lealtad y devoción por parte de sus empleados, cuyos miembros de más edad, debido al tiempo que llevaban con él, podían ser considerados como de la familia.

—El estuvo terriblemente solo de niño —le había contado una vez Artemis durante una de sus ausencias después del compromiso. Su padre era un adicto al trabajo y su madre, mi sobrina bueno, Neheneria era muy fría y no creía en dar cariño a los niños. Aunque fue bueno para que Darien se endureciera, nunca le mostró ningún tipo de afecto, aunque creo que no hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo. A ella la educaron de la misma manera.

En aquel momento, la información le había afectado profundamente a Serena y también le había hecho disculpar su aislamiento y frialdad. No le gustaba manifestar sus sentimientos, se había dicho a sí misma. Por supuesto que la amaba, sólo que le incomodaba hablar de ello. Había estado tan ciega y tan dispuesta a disculparlo, reflexionó ahora dolida, Sabio se aclaró la garganta.

Arrancada de su penoso ensimismamiento, Serena notó que estaba esperando a que ella le precediera para entrar en la habitación principal. Era evidente que Darien ya había dado instrucciones acerca de dónde pasaría la noche. Se sonrojó, cruzó el vestíbulo y se sintió aliviada al notar que la elegante habitación había sido redecorada y habían cambiado los muebles.

—El señor Chiba ha pensado que quizá le apeteciera echarse un poco antes de la cena.

De repente, Serena sintió deseos de salir corriendo y no parar hasta quedar agotada.

La puerta se cerró en silencio detrás de Sabio. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando Darien? ¡Deseaba mesarse los cabellos de frustración! Estaba empezando a sentirse como el juguete a pilas que había mencionado Diamante, completamente impotente para dar ningún paso sin la dirección de Darien. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué? Se negaba a aceptar que Darien, con su disciplina férrea, pudiera contemplarla en serio como a un tormentoso objeto de deseo sexual. Pero, ¿cuándo había sabido ella lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Darien?

La relación entre ellos había sido distante hasta llegar al altar, pero Serena se había culpado a sí misma. Debería haberse sentido completamente feliz en los meses anteriores a la boda, pero en vez de eso, había estado cada vez más ansiosa e insegura. Había sido más difícil encajar en el mudo de Darien de lo que había previsto, sobre todo cada vez que Minako andaba por los alrededores.

_Y _también había habido problemas en su casa. Darien se había negado a que los casara el padrastro de Serena, y éste, ofendido, había sugerido que Darien se encargara de todo. Había escogido una iglesia de Londres y la celebración había sido en su casa. El vicario se lo había tomado como una gran ofensa y, a partir de aquel momento, el ambiente de su casa había estado envenenado.

Durante aquellos meses, Serena había organizado algunas escenas que habían provocado la retirada de Darien. A ella le había molestado su arrogante negativa a ceder por mantener la paz y había temido su silencio si presionaba más. Entonces, él se había ido a las junglas de Indonesia durante tres semanas y la había dejado totalmente devastada cuando antes de partir le había dicho que le estaba volviendo loco con sus inmaduras exigencias y ataques emocionales.

—Así que soluciónalo tú sola antes de que vuelva, o no habrá boda.

El había llamado un día después desde el otro extremo del mundo y se había disculpado diciendo que no pensaba ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero Serena no se había recuperado de la primera muestra de la fría rabia de Darien. Había estado tan desesperadamente enamorada y tan aterrorizada de perderlo..

Desde aquel día, había vivido con el miedo humillante de que Darien decidiera después de todo no casarse con ella.

Y cuando había llegado el día de la boda, se había sentido embriagada de alivio. De hecho, había estado tan excitada que, hasta el final de la recepción, no se había dado cuenta de que Darien no aparecía por ninguna parte. Como era normal, había salido en su busca, había oído su voz y había corrido por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca del primer piso, había sonreído con completa serenidad hasta abrir la puerta entreabierta. Y entonces había escuchado a Minako lo que nunca antes había oído... y los dedos se le habían paralizado en el pomo.

No habla abierto la puerta más para no revelar su presencia. Se había sentido demasiado horrorizada de incredulidad como para hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta de que los había escuchado.

Cerrando los ojos doloridos, Serena se desplomó con pesadez en el sofá de brocado de color limón para apartar el recuerdo de aquella agónica revelación. Le había costado una concentración feroz conseguir aquel tipo de censura mental. Durante meses después del suceso, se había torturado con pesadillas, despertando entre sudores fríos de miedo para constatar que no seguía allí paralizada apretando el pomo de la puerta y con todas sus ilusiones arrancadas de ella con brutalidad.

—Es sólo porque ella puede darte niños... y yo no puedo... ¡No te habrías casado con ella si no fuera así!—había sollozado Minako—. ¡Oh, Dios, no puedo soportar compartirte con ella!

—No cambiará nada entre nosotros —había jurado Darien con una voz grave más cargada de emoción de la que Serena imaginaba que poseía—. Tú siempre tendrás un sitio en mi corazón y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Eso te lo puedo prometer.

Con un estrangulado gemido ante el recuerdo, Serena enterró la cara en un cojín. Habían hablado como amantes obligados a separarse por alguna circunstancia cruel. Minako llorando como si le hubieran roto el corazón y Darien sonando como un completo desconocido con aquella intensa ternura.

Que ellos hubieran mantenido una relación que fuera más allá de la amistad platónica que parecían exhibir en público había sido una traición devastadora. Ella nunca había entendido por qué habían ocultado la verdad como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. Lo único que había entendido aquella noche era que Darien se había casado con ella porque podía darle los hijos que Minako no, y que mientras Serena podría ser su mujer, Minako era la mujer a la que amaba. _Y _a Serena le había parecido brutalmente evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de permitir que el matrimonio de Darien interrumpiera su aventura secreta

**NO INVENTES APOCO DARIEN TENIA UNA AVENTURA CON SU PRIMA Y QUE SERE LOS DESCUBRIERA EL DIA DE SU BODA QUE HORROR…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuando una mano la sacudió por los hombros Serena se agito incomoda en el confinamiento de su falda un poco levantada preguntándose entre brumas que haría echada y completamente vestida. Parpadeo con abortagada lentitud y se encontró con un par de obscuros ojos clavados en los de ella. El corazón se le desboco como si necesitara oxígeno.

—¿Estabas esperando por mí? —Darien esbozó una sonrisa radiante. Estoy impresionado, realmente impresionado, querida. Había previsto varios escenarios posibles, pero desde luego, éste no era uno de ellos.

Serena se incorporo en el sofá y apresuradamente estiró la falda hacia abajo para taparse los muslos. Lo último que recordaba era a un sirviente llevándose la bandeja de la cena.

—No estaba esperando por ti —exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria ¡Debo de haberme quedado dormida!

—Mucho mejor —Darien se quitó la americana de un sólo movimiento fluido y la dejó con descuido en la silla adyacente No creo que vayas a disculparte con que estabas exhausta.

Con la cara ardiente, Serena miró el antiguo reloj de la repisa de la chimenea

—Si sólo son las diez y media,.. —señaló.

—No sé por qué será —confio Darien reflexivo mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, pero toda la tarde he tenido la desesperada necesidad de acostarme temprano esta noche.

Con rigidez ante la indirecta de su afirmación, Serena inspiró con fuerza y alzó la barbilla.

—No quiero meterme en la cama contigo —le dijo sin rodeos—, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

—Ah... —Darien tenía el aire de satisfacción de haber conseguido sus propósitos—. Esperas hacerme sentir culpable, pero creo que no vas a tener suerte con esa estrategia. Nunca me he acostado con ninguna mujer que no lo deseara y no pienso empezar ahora. La idea de disfrutar de un sacrificio humano no me seduce en absoluto... y si eso es lo mejor que puedes ofrecer, te sugiero que te cambies a la habitación de invitados de la puerta de al lado y que vuelvas a tu casa mañana.

El sonrojo de Serena se había convenido en palidez. No habiéndose enfrentado nunca al tipo de estrategias rudas en las que Darien parecía ser un maestro, se sentía totalmente desconcertada por el instantáneo rechazo de él.

—¡Vaya sermón!

—Y debería ser totalmente innecesario. Creo que te he explicado todos los términos del acuerdo de forma que hasta un niño podría entenderlos.

Serena se sonrojó.

—¡Deja de hablar de esto como si fuera un trato comercial! —le condenó poniéndose en pie por la tensión nerviosa.

—Pero si es exactamente lo que es —los brillantes ojos oscuros de Darien se deslizaron por su cara constreñida y se encogió de hombros—. Cuando tengo que pagar por el placer de tenerte aquí, ¿cómo lo llamarías tú? Aunque creo que podría enumerar otras cuantas definiciones bastante más sórdidas.

Serena lo miró con reproche.

—¡Fuiste tú el que me ofreció este acuerdo!

—¿Pero cuando he dicho que te respetara por aceptarlo? —contestó Darien mientras se dirigía a la habitación adyacente—. Y cuando tú tienes la hipocresía de aceptar y después decirme que apretarás los dientes para soportarme, me temo que el precio por tu atractivo se sale del mercado.

—Estás siendo totalmente irrazonable... ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta en esta situación? —gritó Serena moviéndose tras él enfurecida.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa

—Agradecida..., De hecho, muy agradecida porque esté siendo tan tolerante.

—¿Tolerante? ¡Eres tan tolerante como Atila el Bárbaro!

Darien se quitó la camisa sin ningún comentario. Mientras se fijaba en su muscular torso moreno y en el triángulo de rizos oscuros que desaparecía de forma intrigante por su plano estómago, sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas. Sólo cuando Darien se desabrochó los pantalones impecablemente cortados, se dio cuenta de que no le estaba quitando ojo y dio un paso atrás, dándose la vuelta a la defensiva y esforzándose por comportarse ante su desinhibición de desnudarse delante de ella como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

—Está claro que debería haberme quitado la ropa en la oficina.

—¿Perdona? —murmuró Serena con la cara de color escarlata apartando la vista de sus calzoncillos negros.

—Supongo que te quedarás —murmuró Darien con suavidad desprendiéndose de la última prenda de ropa.

Cruzando las manos sudorosas, Serena se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. La asaltó una oleada de pánico que le dio la fuerza de romper el contacto visual.

—Necesito.., necesito refrescarme —murmuró corriendo aprisa a la salita para llevarse las manos a la cara ardiente con la vaga esperanza de enfriar la piel antes de buscar la bolsa con los productos de aseo que había comprado.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, ésta estaba vacía, pero pudo oír el sonido del agua corriente en uno de los cuartos de baño adyacentes. Involuntariamente, se imaginé a Darien desnudo como un brillante dios dorado bajo el agua y el estómago se le contrajo en una reacción aterradora. En el otro cuarto de baño, con la puerta cerrada, se desvistió a la velocidad del rayo. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, hizo gárgaras por primera vez en su vida y entonces decidió que necesitaba una ducha, una ducha muy larga...

¿Cómo diablos podría salir de allí y meterse en la cama con él? ¿Entregarse a sí misma sin ningún tipo de emociones ni esperanza de compromiso? Darien parecía disfrutar de una satisfacción primitiva en señalar continuamente que lo único que deseaba era una aventura sexual.

El nunca lo sabría, pero por una vez, estaba abrigando una ambición inútil, reflexionó Serena con doloroso conocimiento. La emoción estaría presente, le gustara a él o no. Darien podría no haberla amado nunca, pero ella nunca había logrado dejar de amarlo del todo. Cuando el odio y la amargura se habían disipado, la fascinación y el deseo habían permanecido, pero ella había calificado aquellos sentimientos con todos los nombres menos amor hasta que había salido de la cama de Artemis como una mujer infinitamente más sabia y triste. Se había fundido en sus brazos aquella noche como si hubiera estado viviendo una fantasía largo tiempo deseada y todavía se estremecía ante tal verdad.

Salió del cuarto de baño como un ratón intentando despistar a un gato. Se sentía absolutamente ridícula con el grueso camisón de algodón blanco que se había comprado en un arrebato de rabia. De mangas largas y cuello alto, le caía en pliegues informes dándole el aspecto de una ballena varada.

Las luces indirectas iluminaban la enorme cama. Darien estaba tendido contra los almohadones cubierto peligrosamente con sólo una sábana que revelaba una poderosa pierna mientras veía las noticias de la televisión.

—Deja de revolotear como una mariposa —espetó Darien sin volver siquiera la cabeza, demostrando que tenía un oído muy fino.

Serena sintió que las manos le transpiraban.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si no? —preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

Darien volvió su escultural perfil para estudiarla. Le brillaron los ojos de incredulidad.

—¿Pensabas flotar hasta el techo como Mary Poppins? ¿O hay algo insinuante y sexy bajo todos esos botones?

—Me temo que no.

—Entonces, quítatelo ahora mismo —murmuró con sequedad Darien. El que paga manda — prosiguió con suavidad sedosa Darien—. Una de las lecciones más básicas de la vida, pequeña mía.

—Eres una serpiente —dijo Serena temblorosa mientras se daba la vuelta con prisa para acabar enroscándose los pies en el dobladillo del camisón.

Tropezó y habría caído si un poderoso brazo no hubiera surgido de repente para sujetarla por la cintura a tiempo.

—Tienes razón… pero estaba intentando no pensar en nuestra noche de bodas.., tú metida en aquel cuarto de baño negándote a salir. Y cuando esta noche has tardado una hora y media y has aparecido cubierta como una vestal...

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le entendía aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Y la conmovió que recordara aquella noche fatídica. Por un momento, se permitió permanecer en contacto contra aquel calor y fuerza masculinas antes de obligarse a apartarse.

—Esto no va salir bien -dijo con voz ronca.

En respuesta, Darien se inclinó y la levantó en brazos antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones. La tendió en la cama estirando el camisón con aire circunspecto sobre los dedos de sus pies. Dirigiéndole una mirada reflexiva, sus oscuros ojos zafiros de repente brillaron de diversión y extendió los pliegues alrededor de sus tobillos con el mismo cuidado que si estuviera preparando una sesión fotográfica.

—Ahora pareces la efigie de una tumba medieval. Preciosa e inasequible.

—¿Es que no has oído lo que he dicho?

Profundamente desconcertada por su cambio de humor volátil, Serena se incorporó de nuevo, su sedosa melena cayendo en ondulantes ondas sobre los hombros.

Darien la cubrió con la sábana como si estuviera arropando a un niño.

—Estás sufriendo de los nervios de la primera noche, eso es todo.

—¡Pero no puedo seguir con esto! —jadeé Serena desesperada por que lo entendiera—. ¡Es un error!

Darien estiró una mano para bajar la intensidad de los interruptores sobre la cama hasta dejar una luz íntima y acogedora.

Serena sacudió a cabeza sin querer mirarlo porque sabía que nunca debería haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

—Ha sido una locura por mi parte creer que podría... pero tampoco lo pensé muy bien... sólo pensaba en Samuel, en Lita y en los niños... y en el ardor del momento, creí que no me quedaba otra elección... y no puedo culparte porque me has recordado que la elección era mía

Los esbeltos dedos se deslizaron con suavidad entre su pelo para calmarla mientras que con la otra mano la atraía por la cadera para acercarla más a él.

—Ya hablaremos de ellos por la mañana —prometió Darien confortador.

—Pero no habrá ningún mañana... ¡Necesito hablar ahora mismo! —aseguró Serena con fervor.

—Te estoy escuchando —señaló Darien mientras alzaba la cabeza y apretaba los labios contra su garganta.

Serena se arqueó y sus senos se inflamaron contra el abrasivo algodón haciéndola consciente de la extrema sensibilidad de sus pezones.

—No... no puedo pensar cuando haces eso —murmuró turbada—. Y estoy intentando explicar que...

Las cálidas manos le rozaron los pómulos, los largos dedos le apartaron el pelo con delicadeza de las sienes.

—Iremos paso a paso.

Jadeante, Serena bajó la vista hacia aquellos profundos abismos azules de sus ojos y la mente se le quedó en blanco mientras intentaba recordar qué era lo que iba a decir.

—Te deseo, mucho, muchísimo, cara —murmuró Darien con intensidad atrayéndola hacia abajo con suavidad y deslizando la punta de la lengua con dulzura contra la línea comprimida de sus labios hasta que ella se estremeció y los abrió—. Y necesito que tú me desees de la misma forma.

Su lengua se deslizó en el interior de su boca y Serena sintió otro escalofrío cuando él la alzó sobre él para jugar eróticamente con la lengua. El corazón se le desbocó de forma salvaje, las manos cayeron para apretarle por los hombros, el fluido ardiente se derramó entre sus muslos temblorosos.

Entonces sintió como un río dentro de ella. Su propia ansia la consumía. Abruptamente, se desplomó sobre él, buscando con fervor sellar sus labios con los de ella, intercambiando beso por beso en una ansiosa bienvenida.

Darien le dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre ella, un muslo velludo se introdujo entre los de ella y todo el cuerpo de Serena respondió a la salvaje fuerza sexual del contacto porque, de repente, no le parecía estar suficientemente cerca de él. Darien rodó de medio lado, los dedos forcejeando con los ojales de su camisón, las manos extrañamente torpes, la frustración devorándolo cuando apartó de repente la boca de la de ella y soltó una entrecortada maldición en italiano.

Con la respiración tan jadeante que los pulmones le ardían, Serena lo observó mientras la desnudaba, notó sus finas manos temblorosas y experimentó una nueva sensación de poder femenino.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el zafiro incandescente de los de él y su propio deseo la hizo temblar. Con un desinhibido gemido de necesidad, Darien apretó las manos contra los blancos senos que había expuesto y le frotó los pezones, que se erizaron ante su atención.

Serena lanzó un gemido. Darien bajó hacia ella de nuevo y empleo su boca a conciencia en los pezones intolerablemente sensibles hasta que ella se retorció y se apretó con fuerza a él, arrastrada por una sensación mucho más fuerte que ella pero todavía deseando más. Un ardiente y frenético deseo le inflamaba las entrañas. Enterró los dedos en su pelo y Darien se liberó para desplomarse sobre su boca de nuevo con la misma salvaje pasión..

Y no dejó en todo el tiempo de acariciarla con sus experimentadas manos, frotando sus sensibles senos, jugueteando con sus atormentados pezones y deslizándose hacia abajo sobre los estremecidos músculos de su estómago. Con el corazón desbocado de forma enloquecida, Serena gimió cuando los espasmos de excitación la sacudieron. Sintiendo la presión de su excitada masculinidad contra su muslo, alzó las caderas en ardiente súplica, entreabriendo las rodillas.

Darien despegó los labios de los de ella, con un fuerte estremecimiento que le sacudió el cuerpo y rodó de medio lado con la respiración jadeante. Gimió algo en italiano, y mientras ella lanzaba gemidos de abandono, la volvió a atraer hacia si aceptando la invitación que le ofrecía y tocándola por fin donde más lo necesitaba con tanta delicadeza que Serena apretó los dientes y se abrazó a él suplicante con una palpitante agonía de necesidad.

—Serena...

Enterrando una mano en la revuelta melena de ella, Darien reclamó su atención aunque era lo ultimo que ella deseaba.

Era tan devoradora el ansia de satisfacción que ella no respondió Con un gemido, Darien retiro los dedos del húmedo centro de placer que la dominaba. Despojada de la sensación, ella abrió los ojos.

—Dios.., si quieres que me pare, dímelo ahora —exclamo él con la voz ronca~. ¡Porque no aceptaré nada que no quieras darme!

Ella alzó la vista hacia él con un deseo tan increíble que le costó el esfuerzo más extraordinario poder razonar. El bajó la vista hacia ella con la misma expresión de frustración y Serena se sorprendió al leer en aquellos elocuentes ojos una fiera ternura posesiva que le encogió el corazón como si fuera una mano gigante.

Serena lo atrajo hacia abajo de nuevo con fuerza, sintiendo que el deseo físico se mezclaba con una nueva sensación de libertad

—¿Es eso un sí? —apremio Darien con voz ronca.

—Sí, si, sí —farfulló ella cubriendo aquella preciosa boca tentadora con la suya.

Darien se retiró.

—Protección —murmuró jadeante.

Serena parpadeó abandonada a una inmensa oleada de lascivia y cuando él volvió a ella instalándose poderosamente entre sus muslos y sintió su dura y suave embestida al entrar, simplemente se derritió. La sensación era tan exquisita y placentera, que gimió de sorpresa y delicia. Y entonces él empezó a moverse con ansia y vigor, marcando un ritmo primario que la volvió loca de excitacion. Con el pulso acelerado, Darien la arrastró a una espiral de increíble placer hasta que la cima fue tan intensa y aterradoramente fuerte que Serena ya no fue capaz de nada durante los interminables minutos que siguieron.

Pero todavía fue consciente y capaz de tensarse de sorpresa cuando él apretó los labios contra ella en un fugaz beso y rodó de medio lado arrastrándola con él. Serena estaba ardiente y él aún más, pero se abandonó a la intimidad de aquel abrazo.

Y cuando por fin abrió los labios para murmurar su nombre y no recibió respuesta, se dio cuenta de que Darien se había dormido.

Bueno, ella había leído que muchos hombres hacían eso. Estaba agotado y saciado. Era casi un alivio comprender que Darien podía ser vulnerable y humano. El había vencido su oposición antes de saber siquiera ella lo que estaba haciendo. Había usado todos sus trucos del manual de seducción.

Pero eso no significaba nada para ella, no cuando recordaba aquella mirada de frustración que había mantenido durante unos preciosos segundos.

Serena seguía asombrada del recuerdo de aquel momento. Ella había poseído a Darien sexualmente y era un poder que ni siquiera había soñado que pudiera poseer. Así que cuando le había dicho con tanto despego en su oficina que la deseaba, lo había dicho en serio, pero ella había tenido que ver la prueba por sí misma para creerle.

En todo caso, toda aquella fuerza sexual y ardiente pasión habían sido por ella. Por fin. El porqué podía desearla hasta aquel extremo era todavía un misterio para ella, pero evidentemente no había mentido cuando le había dicho que la venganza no tenía nada que ver con aquella propuesta que le había hecho.

Así que se había asegurado que la elección fuera de ella, pero aun así, Serena sentía una punzada de arrepentimiento. Nada la convencería nunca de haber tomado la decisión adecuada. La pasión y el amor habían tomado aquella decisión, no la inteligencia. En todo caso, ahora era más penosamente consciente de que Darien tenía el poder de destruirla de nuevo si no tenía cuidado...

Serena lanzó un ahogado gemido de queja cuando la alzaron con delicadeza sobre las almohadas.

Abrió los ojos con asombro cuando sintió una prenda de ropa sobre la cara.

—¿Qué diablos...?

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Darien ayudándola a meterse las mangas del camisón como si fuera una muñeca. Y mientras asimilaba el espectacular efecto que Darien tenía sobre ella, admitió que en sus manos se parecía a una muñeca más que a otra cosa. Vestido con un traje gris marengo y con aquella sonrisa, simplemente la dejó sin aliento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Darien se levantó. Volvió a ver aquella brillante sonrisa de nuevo y se sonrojó con repulsión hacia sí misma al recordar los penosos sentimientos que la habían mantenido pegada a Darien durante todas las horas de la noche.

—El desayuno —anunció él colocándole una bandeja sobre las rodillas.

Serena aspiró el inconfundible aroma de algo frito y el estómago se le revolvió.

—¡Apártalo de mí! -exclamó agitando las rodillas e intentando que no se cayera la bandeja mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca horrorizada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Darien la estudiaba con fascinación antes de retirar la bandeja.

Serena saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Siguieron unos cuantos minutos desagradables. Era consciente de la presencia de Darien a sus espaldas y no deseaba su ayuda de ninguna manera, pero no podía decírselo.

Las arcadas remitieron con sorprendente rapidez pero la experiencia la dejó débil. Darien volvió a llevarla a la cama y le puso una toallita mojada sobre la frente.

—He debido de pillar la gripe —se lamentó ella—. Odio sentirme así.

—_Madre di Dio _-exclamó él de forma casi inaudible. Serena apartó la toalla para mirarlo de frente.

El estaba mirando por la ventana, pero notó la fiera tensión de sus hombros bajo la fina lana de la americana. Incluso se llevó una mano hacia el brillante pelo engominado con un gesto inusual de impaciencia.

—Debería haber imaginado ayer que pasaba algo. No era lógico que me mareara sólo por no haber comido. Ahora lo pillarás tú.

—No lo creo. No creo que me contagie de eso.

Darien volvió al borde de la cama, los impenetrables ojos clavados en ella.

—Deberías quedarte en la cama el resto de día.

—No pienso hacer eso. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ahora eres una dama desocupada.

—Una mujer mantenida.

Darien palideció y los ojos le destellaron.

—Estamos viviendo juntos. Eso es todo. No hay necesidad de seguir repitiendo cómo hemos llegado al estado actual.

Serena sintió una oleada de rebeldía. ¿Era aquel el mismo hombre que había llegado a extremos imposibles por resaltar que su acuerdo era sólo comercial?

—Te llamaré dentro de un par de horas a ver cómo te encuentras —continuó él apretando los labios—. Tengo que ir a Templebrooke a pasar el fin de semana. Voy a dar una cena allí esta noche y me gustaría tenerte conmigo, si te encuentras mejor.

Le molestaba que estuviera enferma y no pudiera cumplir el papel que le había asignado, pensó dolida Serena. Aquello era lo que iba mal. Por eso tenía un aspecto tan tenso. Sabiendo que su irritación era egoísta e injustificable, intentaba controlar sus modales. Serena agachó la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta.

Era evidente que ella no significaba nada para él aparte de ser un mero objeto sexual. Y por supuesto, si estaba enferma, podría no cumplir siquiera con aquel papel. Sin duda le parecería imperdonable su palidez y mal color especialmente en la mañana en que iba a gastarse una fortuna en sacar a su hermano del desastre financiero.

—Estoy segura de que me encontraré mejor esta noche —inspiró para calmarse y no pudo evitar añadir—. Por favor, sé amable con Samuel.

—¿Qué crees que planeaba hacerle?

—Te tiene miedo.

—Un poco de saludable respeto no le hará daño.

Serena apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Era difícil encontrar dos hombres más diferentes. Con treinta y un años, Darien era sólo tres años mayor que Samuel, pero Darien era duro por naturaleza y tenía confianza en sí mismo mientras que la confianza de Samuel había sido destruida por la crítica constante de su padrastro en la adolescencia.

Serena enlazó las manos juntas cuando él llegó hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a Samuel respecto a nosotros?

—Que estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿qué más puedo decirle? —respondió apresurado Darien.

Juntos de nuevo ¡Vaya descripción! Cuando se cerró la puerta tras él, Serena salió de la cama con calma y se miró en el espejo. Una amante, una mujer mantenida. No importaba que lo amara ni que lo deseara tanto como él parecía desearla a ella. No había nada equilibrado en una relación en que el sexo era el único motivo de intimidad y el dinero la única razón de su existencia.

De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Darien se detuvo en el umbral.

—Me olvidé de mencionarlo antes. Me gusta tu aspecto.

Ella se sintió sobresaltada por su repentina aparición y abrió mucho los ojos con confusión.

—¿Perdona?

Sus ojos se clavaron con intensidad en los de ella.

—Si te cambias el color del pelo, te lo cortas o empiezas a adelgazar, me volveré loco. No quiero que cambies... La última vez te quitó todo el atractivo.

Transfigurada por aquella afirmación, Serena susurró:

—¿De verdad?

—No te dije nada porque no quería herir tus sentimientos.

Parecía que ahora ya no le importaba herirlos.

—Estaba a medio camino de la limusina cuando se me ocurrió que podías intentar una nueva transformación—explicó Darien.

Mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera ido, Serena estudió el espacio donde había estado.

«La última vez te quitó todo el atractivo». Era tan irónico después de todas las molestias que ella se había tomado para mejorar su aspecto... Y ahora se enteraba de que le gustaba tal y como era. ¿Era posible? El pelo largo y liso, apenas maquillada, con unos senos y caderas generosos y apenas interesada en la moda.

Saber que un hombre tan sofisticado como Darien la había preferido con aquel aspecto la dejaba estupefacta. Todas las mujeres que había conocido ella en su círculo social vestían y parecían modelos. Siempre hablaban del último tratamiento de belleza, de quién se había hecho o no la cirugía estética, del beneficio del colágeno para los labios o de la liposucción para los muslos. Serena se había acobardado como el patito feo intentando no dar un respingo cada vez que alguna mujer le recomendaba algún programa de dieta o ejercicio. Hasta recordaba a Minako sugiriendo con sutileza que debería pensar en una operación de reducción de senos.

Y aún era más irónico que ahora se pareciera mucho a como estaba cuando Darien la había conocido cuatro años atrás. Sacudió la cabeza despacio. Desde el momento en que se habían prometido, recordó, había empezado a intentar erradicar todo lo que al principio le había atraído a Darien de ella.

Templebrooke House había sido el hogar ancestral de la familia Brooke durante casi trescientos años. La madre de Darien, Neheneria, era una Brooke, la mayor de dos hermanas y había heredado la magnífica mansión de su padre. Erigida en medio de varias hectáreas de tierra fértil y salpicada de árboles, Templebrooke había sobrevivido sólo porque Neheneria se había casado con alguien de dinero.

Su hermana pequeña, Carmesait, había seguido su ejemplo y había tenido una hija cuando Darien tenía dos años. Esa niña había sido Minako.

Un poco nerviosa por lo tarde que se le había hecho y por la forma en que había ignorado las instrucciones de Darien cuando la había llamado a media mañana, Serena salió de su viejo coche y empezó a sacar sus maletas del maletero.

Sabio apareció en los escalones con cara de alivio al verla.

—No, señora... De verdad, señora —le regañó con gentileza—. Alguien se encargará de su equipaje.

A regañadientes, Serena entró en la gran mansión. La presencia de Minako había arruinado su visita anterior. De hecho, Templebrooke había permanecido en su memoria como el reducto donde Minako parecía estar más en su casa, haciendo el papel de anfitriona que pocos podrían igualar y mucho menos una mecanógráfa de veintitrés años criada en una vicaría de pueblo para hornear pasteles y casarse con algún leñador.

Darien ya estaba cruzando el magnífico vestíbulo para recibirla, los ojos zafiros brillantes de exasperación.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? ¡Te fuiste de casa mucho antes que Sabio y él lleva ya horas aquí!

—Me fui en tren a casa a embalar —admitió Serena a regañadientes.

—Nuestros invitados llegarán en cuarenta minutos.

«Nuestros», notó ella. Se le debía haber escapado porque ella no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran y tenía miedo del inevitable resultado de su repentina aparición en la vida de Darien.

—No tardaré mucho en cambiarme.., sobre todo después que me has dicho que prefieres que no me moleste.

—He mandado traer una colección de vestidos de Londres para ti —informó Darien con sequedad—. No hacia falta que fueras hasta tu casa. Sabio ya ha hecho los arreglos para que un equipo de mudanzas recojan todo lo de tu casa. Todo lo tuyo está ya organizado.

Serena se puso rígida. Le había dado a la casera el aviso para dejar la casa en un mes, había empaquetado su ropa y metido en cajas el resto de sus posesiones. Apenas podía creer haber hecho tanto en unas pocas horas y hacerlo le había dado la sensación de controlar su vida de nuevo. Pero Darien acababa de tirarle aquella sensación por tierra. No era ella la que estaba en control de nada... era él.

—He abandonado mi trabajo y mi casa para estar contigo. ¿No te parece suficiente? ¿Es que ni siquiera puedo organizar la vida que he dejado atrás? —preguntó con acidez.

Antes de poder pasar por delante de él para dirigirse a las escaleras, Darien le pasó la mano por el codo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sorprendida de que no se hubiera molestado por su agria respuesta, apretó los labios.

—Me encuentro bien.

—Si te sientes mal, no hace falta que aparezcas esta noche.

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

Los preciosos labios de Darien se apretaron y entre-cerró los ojos.

—¡Dios... no sabia dónde estabas! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!

¿Se habría preocupado por que hubiera desaparecido para siempre? ¿Porque hubiera renegado de su acuerdo comercial? Por lo que a Serena respectaba, él no tenía ningún derecho fuera de la puerta de la habitación. Él había puesto las normas y no había mencionado nada acerca de espiar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Y no deberías viajar en tren. Pareces agotada.

—Esto empieza a parecerse a un control policial, ¿no crees? Me fui de la casa sin decir a dónde iba y tomé un tren en vez de usar uno de tus coches.

—No, no se trataba de controlarte, Serena. Se trata de buenos modales y consideración hacia los demás y te estás portando como una niña malcriada.

Mortificada por la comparación, Serena le dirigió una mirada de furia y se dio la vuelta para empezar a subir las escaleras. Pero al ir subiendo empezó a aminorar el paso.

Durante toda la subida, no pudo dejar de contemplar el enorme retrato del rellano. Era de Neheneria y su hermana Carmesait vestidas para su presentación en sociedad. Las dos eran altas, morenas y de una belleza clásica. Uno tenía que mirar con atención a Darien para encontrar el parecido tras su tono de piel oscura, pero su aristocrática nariz, la boca bien modelada y los pómulos altos era atributos innegables de la familia de su madre.

En el otro extremo del rellano colgaba un cuadro igual de grande el padre de Darien, Mamoru Chiba. Moreno y con un atractivo vital, había sido un marido famoso por sus infidelidades. El artista había captado aquella cualidad de sexualidad terrena que marcaba aquellas duras facciones.

Serena se había pasado años intentando recordar aquellas tres caras poniéndolas en su mente al lado de las de Minako y Darien y constantemente recordando comentarios bastante inocentes y retazos de información que había captado durante su compromiso.

—Están conmovedoramente unidos para ser primos, ¿verdad?

—Minako parece la siamesa de Darien, pero él no parece poner objeciones.

—Siempre creí que se casarían...

—Nunca, se comportan más como hermanos.

—Uno se pregunta, ¿verdad?

Un silencio y un intercambio de miradas maliciosas.

—Carmesait se quedó prendada de Mamoru cuando se conocieron, pero nunca hubo la mínima duda de con cuál de las dos hermanas se casaría, siendo Neheneria la heredera de Templebrooke.

—Mamoru tenía un encanto enorme.

—Carmesait se casó con aquel aburrido banquero, Jedaite Aino, por despecho y seguramente recordarás cómo terminó la historia. Unos años después de que se muriera, Jedaite se suicidó de un tiro y nadie supo nunca por qué. Era un padre devotísimo. Minako sólo tenía dieciséis años. Ella se quedó destrozada. Se fue a Italia con Darien a pasar unos cuantos meses.

—Quizá Jedaite descubriera algo que le hiciera pensar que la vida ya no merecía la pena...

Aquellos retazos de conversación habían acosado a Serena desde el momento en que había hecho la conexión negándose a creerlo. Pero cuanto más comparaba sus sospechas con los hechos, más parecían encajar. Y las cosas que no habían tenido sentido antes, de repente se unían con espantosa claridad.

**NO INVENTES APOCO ESTAN DANDO A ENTENDER QUE DARIEN Y MINAKO PODRIAN SER HERMANOS POR ESO SU RELACION ES TAN ESTRECHA? O HAY ALGO MAS POR QUE PRESIENTO QUE SU MALESTAR ES ALGO QUE NO SE CONTAGIA ADIVINAN QUE?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

Serena giró y se movió con torpeza frente al elegante espejo oval. Oyó abrirse la puerta del extremo de la soberbia habitación y volvió la cabeza. El reflejo de Darien apareció a su lado y unas manos firme le abrocharon la cremallera que se le había resistido.

—Estás fabulosa.

Mientras subía la cremallera bajó los labios para rozarle con una caricia uno de sus

pálidos hombros.

Serena no tuvo la rapidez para contener el involuntario temblor, pero no estaba de humor para que le recordara la intimidad impuesta.

Allí estaba, vestida con un traje corto de diseño del mismo tono que el cobre bruñido. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera podido permitir comprarse un vestido como aquél. Y la enojaba aún más que el color fuera tan favorecedor y que le quedara como un guante. Esa noche parecería una deslumbrante posesión para toda la gente que la mirara y las mujeres sólo tendrían que echar un vistazo para saber quién había pagado aquel vestido.

Metió los pies en los zapatos de salón a juego y se cepilló con rapidez la brillante cascada de pelo rubio, consciente de la mirada de Darien clavada en ella.

—Estabas todavía durmiendo en mis brazos cuando me desperté esta mañana. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado desde entonces?

A Serena la asaltó una rabia irracional de que él se hubiera despertado primero y la hubiera sorprendido en aquella postura. Estaba bien abandonarse a la debilidad cuando él no se enterara, pero era una completa estupidez que él viera aquella debilidad. Darien no era tonto y pronto sospecharía que ella era aún más idiota de lo que él creía. ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre que la estaba reduciendo a aquel nivel?

—Serena... Me gustaría que me respondieras.

Ella se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos celestes en él con una rabia defensiva.

—Una explicación sería inútil. ¡Dudo que te importe un comino lo que la gente piense!

El frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De repente aparezco otra vez como caída del cielo y aquí estoy viviendo contigo!

Le dio la espalda de nuevo, enojada de haber exhibido su verguenza hasta aquel extremo.

—O sea que todavía te importan las apariencias —dijo Darien con tono despectivo—. Yo no tengo tiempo para eso, sobre todo porque sé que, si no hubiera sido por la mala interpretación de los hechos hace cuatro años, nuestro matrimonio podría haber salido adelante.

Serena se quedó sin aliento ante la acusación.

—No hubo ninguna mala interpretación en aquellos acontecimientos…

—Me condenaste sólo por ver una fotografía en los periódicos. ¿Por qué? Porque te hizo quedar en ridículo, porque estabas obsesivamente celosa de Minako y tu estrecha mente no podía comprender que el sexo no es el factor dominante de todas las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer.

El silencio pesó como una losa. Serena se había sonrojado de incredulidad, rabia y dolor por haberse atrevido a mencionar aquel nombre de nuevo. Era como un capote rojo para un toro y todo lo que había dicho después de aquel nombre se le escapaba.

—¡No estaba obsesivamente celosa de esa perra!—gritó con una repentina oleada de furia incontrolable—. La aguanté durante bastantes meses sin un murmullo de queja. Fui una tonta. Por ti, aguanté todas sus maliciosas insinuaciones acerca de lo gorda que estaba, lo mal que vestía y lo totalmente inadecuada que era para ser tu mujer. Sí, la verdad era que la odiaba.

Darien se había puesto pálido.

Estaba estupefacto de que se ella hubiera atrevido a atacar con una rabia tan amarga a su preciosa Minako, pensó ella. Serena estaba temblando, asustada de su propia reacción, aunque no pensaba retractarse ni una sola palabra. Quizá ya fuera hora de que Darien comprendiera que ella o era una ingenua tan ciega como había sido en otra época.

Sus brillantes ojos oscuros eran tan duros como diamantes.

—Minako estaba...

Serena extendió las manos en un gesto de auténtica advertencia.

—Di su nombre una vez más y me iré de aquí. Y no me chantajees con lo de Samuel porque no te escucharé. ¡No te escucharé porque me habré ido! —aseguró con fiera convicción—. No toleraré a esa mujer cerca de mí, así que será mejor que la mantengas bien apartada de mi camino.

—Eso no será muy difícil —contestó Darien con frialdad—. Ahora vive en Nueva York.

Serena le dio la espalda de forma brusca con un vuelco en el estómago. Seguro que él volaba a Nueva York al menos una vez al mes. Aunque ahora tendrían que ser más discretos. Aquel periodista con el que había hablado su amiga Amy había desvelado que su relación no era platónica. Pero los dos habían salido muy bien librados, pensó dolida Serena. Sólo con la acusación de haber mantenido una aventura a espaldas de Serena.

Y eso había conmocionado a aquellos que los conocían, pero no tanto como si hubieran sabido toda la verdad. Ella nunca podría sentir compasión por Minako. Eso sería pedirle demasiado. Pero le importaba Darien lo suficiente como para protegerle del sórdido escándalo que le seguiría para el resto de sus días.

—Estoy muy enfadado contigo —dijo él con los ojos fríos como el hielo—. De hecho, estoy tan enfadado que podría echarte con alegría de esta casa.

A Serena se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le tembló la boca mientras luchaba por calmar las salvajes emociones que la atenazaban. Rabia, resentimiento, frustración y un amargo dolor.

—Sólo dilo y me iré ahora mismo.

Serena esperó, desesperadamente deseando que él dijera la palabra y la liberara de su propia prisión emocional.

El enarcó una ceja.

—No puedes manipularme de esa manera.

Serena agachó la cabeza ante la advertencia, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. A veces le leía la mente con tanta facilidad que la asustaba pensar que más podría saber de ella.

—Y antes de cerrar el asunto del matrimonio más corto de la historia de la prensa, permíteme que te diga una cosa.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Di lo que quieras. Darien la miró desde la puerta.

—Cuando quise defenderme, no me diste la oportunidad y creo que lo que menos mereces ahora es una explicación.

Sobre todo cuando cualquier explicación sería tan retorcida y falsa que dejaría a Maquiavelo como a un niño a su lado. La puerta se cerró. Nunca le diría la verdad. Siempre sería una mentira.

Tendría que mentir porque no le quedaba otra elección. Algunas cosas seguían siendo inaceptables incluso en nuestros días. Y ella lo conocía lo bastante bien como había sucedido y porqué.

Minako era la única mujer que Darien no podía tener. Y sin embargo, era su pareja ideal. Habían pasado poco tiempo juntos cuando eran pequeños porque Minako se había criado en Inglaterra y Darien en Italia. Y cuando se habían visto más, ya eran adolescentes ¿Habría sido instantánea la atracción o algo que habla surgido sin advertencia con el tiempo? ¿Habrían sabido incluso entonces que nunca podría ser?

¿Era eso por lo que habían tenido un cuidado tan escrupuloso en no dejar que los demás sospecharan? ¿Era por eso por lo que los dos mantenían siempre otras relaciones?

Serena sabia que se estaba torturando a sí misma e inspiró con fuerza. Entonces se acercó al espejo. Mientras alisaba una arruga del traje del cuerpo, se estremeció ante la sensibilidad de sus senos. Debía de ser porque iba a tener el periodo. Frunció el ceño y treinta segundos más tarde estaba revisando su diario.

Así que se le había retrasado el periodo. Aquello era raro, muy raro, pero también era cierto que las últimas semanas habían sido muy agitadas. Sintió un leve escalofrío. Aquellas náuseas matinales tenían que ser pura coincidencia. Darien no correría nunca un riesgo como ése. Un hombre esencialmente frío, controlado y lógico no haría sexo sin protección.

Consolada por aquella convicción, abrió la puerta y entonces se le ocurrió que los métodos anticonceptivos a veces fallaban.

«Por favor, a mí no», suplicó asustada.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Serena se dedicó a buscar la pregunta casual y prudente que no le hiciera parecer una paranoica.

—¿No habrás sido tan estúpido como...?

No eso no.

—De paso, ¿,cabe alguna posibilidad...?

No, eso desvelaba demasiado el humillante hecho de que ella no se había preocupado en absoluto.

Darien estaba en el elegante salón charlando con hombre y una mujer. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cortés pero con la mirada completamente gélida. Serena decidió retrasar la escabrosa pregunta y apartó la mirada. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la sonrisa de asombro y delicia de la mujer rubia. Serena se acercó a ellos con genuino placer.

—¡Mimet... Nicolas! ¿Cómo estáis?

—Sorprendidos de encontrarte aquí —confesó Mimet con franca diversión cuando los dos hombres se apartaron de nuevo—. Darien nos invitó esta mañana. Dijo que daba una cena de negocios aquí hoy, pero que tenía un motivo muy especial para invitarnos. Ahora me siento halagada. Tú y yo siempre fuimos buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

—Créeme, me alegro mucho de ver aquí una cara conocida.

Serena se rió, asombrada de que Darien los hubiera invitado por ella.

—Pero seguro de que te alegras más de no ver una cara en particular —señaló la rubia—. ¿Me atrevo a preguntarte si irás a la boda?

Serena se había quedado tensa ante la mención soterrada de Minako, pero la mirada traicionó su confusión.

—Perdona, ¿qué boda?

—La de Minako, ¿no lo sabías? Se casa este verano.

Serena se puso pálida como la nieve, pero mantuvo la sonrisa. Mimet era muy agradable pero también muy cotilla.

—¿Quién es el hombre afortunado?

—Un brasileño multimillonario muy guapo. Tengo entendido que está colada por él aunque me cuesta imaginarlo. Para ella siempre ha sido al contrario, pero tampoco la he visto en años. Desapareció de la escena poco después que tú.

Con una mano temblorosa Serena alcanzó la bebida que Sabio le estaba ofreciendo en una bandeja de plata. Minako estaba enamorada y a punto de casarse. Casi sonaba demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Ahora tenía sentido el renovado interés de Darien por ella. Cuatro años atrás, Serena había creído que el único interés de Darien en ella era por la imposibilidad de conseguir a Minako.

Darien le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la apremió a conocer a sus últimos invitados. Ella sonrió y charló sin enterarse de lo que hablaba. Mientras avanzaban, Darien bajó su cabeza para susurrarle:

—Espero que no te importe beber agua mineral. Parecías tan cansada antes que me temo que el alcohol te adormezca.

Serena no se había dado cuenta de que estaba bebiendo y se sonrojó. Nunca le perdonaría que Darien la acusara de estar borracha a mitad de la velada.

—¡O quizá tengas miedo de que me caiga encima de la sopa y te averguence!

—A mí no me averguenza nada, querida, pero ya que a ti te importan tanto las apariencias, te sugiero que controles tu mal humor. Para ser sincero, mi paciencia está llegando al límite.

En otro tiempo, cuando Darien se había vuelto más frío que el hielo la había hecho sentirse despreciada y hundida. Pero ahora tenía cuatro años más y esa noche era un mar tormentoso de emociones conflictivas. Le recordó poco antes, friamente furioso por sus insultos a Minako. Recordó la noche de bodas, el esfuerzo que le había costado enfrentarse a él. Pero al final, había sido sólo una comedia negra.

Ella se encontraba en tal estado cuando por fin le había dejado entrar en aquella

habitación que había sido totalmente incoherente debido a la alteración que padecía. Y entonces había sonado el teléfono y él se había dirigido a la puerta.

—Me temo que tengo que irme —había anunciado Darien dirigiéndole una mirada sombría—. Pero tampoco me apetece quedarme en casa con una mujer borracha e histérica. Le diré a Sabio que te suba un café.

Y ella había sollozado, gemido y gritado mientras le seguía a la planta principal, pero ninguna súplica ni nada de lo que había dicho había causado el menor efecto en su decisión de irse. Ahora comprendía Serena que lo que había hecho en realidad era todo lo posible para impulsarle a que saliera por aquella puerta.

En el magnifico comedor, se encontró a un extremo de la mesa con Darien a dieciséis cubiertos de distancia.

—Tengo entendido que es usted la señora de la casa—comentó el joven banquero sentado a su lado.

—¡Por no llamarlo otra cosa! Hacía tiempo que no oía algo tan divertido.

Su compañero de mesa no pareció entender que estaba bromeando. Acercó más la silla a ella y la aburrió durante el resto de aquella interminable comida con historias de sus mejores momentos de caza y pesca. Ella parecía atenta a cada una de sus palabras sólo porque Darien la estaba mirando.

Hacia el final de la cena, se quedó en silencio por fin, comprendiendo que se había portado como una niña patética buscando la atención del comensal de al lado. Casi se encogió cuando el banquero le puso en la mano su tarjeta y la invitó a que se pusiera en contacto con él cuando estuviera «libre».

—Darien está de un humor muy raro esta noche —susurró Mimet a su oído una hora después de que Serena hubiera dejado por completo de mirar en su dirección—. Y tengo que decir que aunque nunca lo he visto explotar, bien podría ser esta noche, Serena.

Serena lanzó un bostezo. Estaba agotada. Cuando Sabio cerró la puerta tras el último de los invitados, empezó a subir las escaleras como una sonámbula. Darien la asió por la espalda, deslizó un poderoso brazo bajo sus rodillas y la alzó con suavidad en _sus _brazos.

—¿Te has sentido abandonada durante la cena?

Serena barajó la idea de protestar para que no la llevara, pero midió la considerable longitud de la escalera y cedió.

—¿Perdona?

—Todas esas frenéticas risitas de colegiala y batir de las pestañas. No fuiste exactamente sutil.

—La sutileza hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo con ese hombre y estaba muy pendiente de mí. Es evidente que le deben gustar las fulanas de risa histérica y fácil.

A Serena se le escapó otro enorme bostezo.

—Que compartas la cama conmigo no te convierte en una fulana -dijo Darien apretándola con un poco más de fuerza.

—¿Cómo llamas tú a una mujer que se acuesta con un hombre por dinero?

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

Darien la miró con furia y Serena alzó la vista adormilada. Dios bendito, incluso con la cara furiosa estaba tan guapo...

—Dios, te has estado comportando como una maníaca desde que te he dejado esta mañana.

—Se llama hacer lo que me da la gana. Tú lo haces todo el tiempo, pero no puedes entender que lo hagan los demás.

—No te he traído de vuelta a mi vida para que hagas lo que te dé la gana.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Serena reposó las piernas sobre el cómodo colchón donde la había tendido él—. Pero has infravalorado a tu víctima.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que soy tan terca como tú... siempre lo he sido. El la volvió con sorprendente ternura y empezó a desabrocharle la cremallera del vestido.

—Es como si la mitad de ti quisiera estar aquí y la otra mitad no.

Serena se quedó paralizada por la profundidad de su intuición.

—Parece que te has empeñado en hacer todo lo posible por mantenerme a distancia. Y esta noche ha funcionado. Buenas noches, querida.

Serena se dio la vuelta con asombro y le vio salir en silencio a la otra habitación. Su habilidad para escabullirse de los conflictos y sorprenderla la dejaba estupefacta. Lo inesperado era la norma en él.

Y en vez de sentirse aliviada por que la dejara sola, se sintió rechazada y furiosa consigo misma y acabó dando vueltas agitada en la enorme cama sin poder conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado por Samuel. Pero sabía que no hacía falta hacerlo. Darien siempre mantenía las promesas que hacía. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Samuel, Lita y los niños estarían seguros, pero ya no eran la causa principal de su agitación. Serena esta infinitamente más preocupada por sí misma. ¿Y si por alguna macabra broma del destino se hubiera quedado embarazada?

A las ocho de la mañana, se levantó de la cama. Sintió náuseas de nuevo, pero al menos no tuvo que ir al baño. Sus maletas habían sido deshechas la noche anterior y su ropa estaba colgada ahora en el espacioso armario, pero no había prendas masculinas a su lado. Esa no debía de ser la habitación de Darien. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa y se fue a mirar en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Tenía ojeras y las mejillas muy pálidas. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero se sentiría infinitamente mejor después de que comprara un test de embarazo en la farmacia.

Porque estaba casi segura de que se estaba preocupando por nada. ¡Dios, no podía imaginar siquiera estar embarazada! Una hora y media más tarde, Serena permanecía sentada mirando la prueba como si por concentración mental pudiera hacer el milagro de cambiar el resultado. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo y respiró con agitación.

Sabio llamó a la puerta de la habitación para informarla de que Darien la estaba esperando para desayunar. Serena tardó quince minutos en hacer acopio de valor.

Darien estaba en la sala matinal, una versión un poco más acogedora del gran comedor. Cuando ella entró, se levantó y Serena se preguntó si mantendría sus soberbios modales cuando le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Llevaba unos pantalones de montar de color crudo y un jersey negro. Incluso con la tensión que sentía, sólo con mirar a Darien se le hacían los huesos agua. Sus piernas temblorosas la llevaron con dificultad a una de las sillas.

—Estaba en el establo cuando te vi salir con el coche antes de las nueve. Me sorprendió que te levantaras tan pronto —comentó Darien mientras Sabio les servía una abundante selección de platos de desayuno.

—Tenía que hacer un recado —murmuró tensa Serena.

Para satisfacer a Sabio aceptó una taza de café y unas tostadas mientras que Darien se sirvió un plato cocinado.

Serena echó el azúcar y empezó a dar vueltas. Sería horriblemente humillante decírselo. Darien no se impresionaba con facilidad, pero aquello era algo diferente. Quedaría conmocionado y, ¿quién podía culparlo? Una vez, sólo una vez y para ella la primera vez de su vida y...

—¿Piensas echarte todo el azucarero en esa taza?—preguntó Darien con suavidad.

Serena soltó la cucharilla en el plato y alzó la cabeza.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó con tensión.

Los ojos brillantes se posaron en su cara alterada y en sus ojos asustados. Fue un lento y firme estudio y lo hizo sin un parpadeo y sin perder la calma.

Serena inspiró temblorosa.

—Darien, ¿has oído que te he dicho?

—Pensaba que ibas a decir algo más —confesó Darien mientras se servía una taza de café—. Pero debería haber sabido que no. Te has quedado mirándome como si esperaras que me levantara de la mesa para decirte que eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Completamente desconcertada por el giro de la conversación, Serena lo miró con la boca abierta de asombro.

—No hace falta ningún melodrama, Serena. Y no puedo aparentar sorpresa cuando ya sospechaba que estabas embarazada.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedes haberlo sospechado? Yo empecé a preocuparme anoche.

—Corrí un riesgo calculado aquella noche en casa de Artemis —dijo Darien sin dejar de mirar sus ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa—. Así que aquella noche no te enteraste. Pensé decírtelo a la mañana siguiente, pero no tuve ocasión.

Serena se sonrojó y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tomaste ninguna precaución?

—Tú estabas allí, Serena.

—No estaba segura. Supuse... ¡Maldita sea, no me enteré! No puedo creer que fueras tan irresponsable... tan egoísta... tan inexcusablemente descuidado.

Se levantó agitada moviendo las manos. El leve mareo que sentía la puso más furiosa.

—Siéntate y cómete las tostadas.

Ella se sentó pero sólo porque estaba mareada. Toda la ansiedad y turbación que había sentido antes de decírselo se había desvanecido por su confesión, pero ahora estaba aturdida.

—¡Yo no suelo tener aventuras de una noche y no llevaba nada conmigo! Fue así de simple. Corrí el riego, pero tú lo corriste conmigo.

—¡Eres un niñato! Sabías perfectamente que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Santo cielo! —Darien alzó las manos con gesto de profunda frustración—. ¿Y qué importa cómo haya pasado? Vamos a buscar una solución. ¡Lo demás es una pérdida de tiempo! No veo razón para que te preocupes de forma innecesaria.

—¿De forma innecesaria?

—Los dos íbamos a enterarnos más pronto o más tarde. Hablar de ello no va a cambiar el hecho. Y echarnos mutuamente la culpa es igual de inútil. Este es el momento de ser constructivos, no destructivos.

—¿Quieres que sea constructiva?

—Esto es una responsabilidad de los dos.

Pero era su cuerpo, su vida y su futuro los que habían cambiado de forma irrevocable, no los de él.

Que hubiera un bebé creciendo dentro de su cuerpo le parecía algo irreal. En el denso silencio, Darien tocó la campanilla para avisar a Sabio y pedir más café.

—Es evidente que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —sugirió él con la misma calma enloquecedora.

Con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza sobre el regazo por debajo de la mesa, Serena alzó la vista con la cara pálida y tensa.

—No pienso interrumpir el embarazo. Lo siento, pero eso no está abierto a discusión.

—¿Te lo he sugerido siquiera yo?

—Podrías pensar que es la solución más adecuada—dijo Serena deslizándose una mano por el pelo-. Después de todo, este bebé no ha sido concebido dentro de una relación. Es la consecuencia accidental de la aventura de una noche.

—Yo nunca hubiera sugerido un aborto —la contradijo Darien con frialdad—. Y no llamaría aventura de una noche al encuentro en casa de Artemis.

Serena se negó a mirarlo. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos y se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—Francamente —pronunció con dificultad—. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en aquella noche, cuanto menos hablar de ella.

Un relampagueo sombrío cruzó la expresión de Darien.

—Serena...

—Por favor...

Sin previa advertencia, Darien corrió la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena le vio acercarse a los altos ventanales, la tensión latente ahora.

—Tú sabes que yo siempre he querido tener hijos...

—Sí.

Serena no necesitaba el recuerdo de que una vez había estado dispuesto a casarse con ella para tener aquellos hijos mientras su corazón y sus emociones estaban con otra mujer. Y aún recordaba mejor que antes de la boda él le había dicho que le gustaría tener familia cuanto antes.

—Naturalmente que quiero a este niño —terminó Darien casi con agresividad.

Serena se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera frío. De repente, supo lo que llegaría a continuación.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, así que por favor no lo digas.

—¿Desde cuándo me lees la mente?

Se obligó a alzar la cabeza con la mirada furiosa y acusadora sin revelar nada del amargo dolor del rechazo que estaba sintiendo.

—Estás a punto de pedirme que me case contigo por el bebé. Y la respuesta es no.

- ¿No?.

**BIEN SERE QUE NO SE DEJE MANIPULAR POR DARIEN PARA CASARSE DE NUEVO Y SIP AL PARECER ESTA EMBARAZADA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

A Serena se le escapó una carcajada. Darien estaba es forzándose por contener su incredulidad. Y realmente no podía culparle, ¿verdad? La última vez que le habla pedido que se casara ella habla estado extasiada y nunca se hubiera conformado con un acuerdo menos convencional. Ahora estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo la cama y ella estaba embarazada. Simplemente él no podía comprender su respuesta negativa.

—Has estado actuando de forma muy extraña desde ayer. Yo no soy sexista, pero sospecho que tiene algo que ver con tus hormonas —comento Darien con humillante superioridad.

La carcajada se escapó en contra de su voluntad y se llevó una mano a la boca trémula, aterrorizada de que le siguiera un sollozo.

—¡Si puedes encontrar algo divertido en todo esto, dímelo! —la invitó Darien con crudeza.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con urgencia sin confiar en sí misma para hablar.

¿Por qué habría temido que le pidiera que abortara? ¡Qué ciega había estado! ¡Darien había estado esperando a aquel bebé con amoroso cuidado desde que había sospechado de su existencia!

Diciéndole que se quedara en la cama, que no se cansara, que no bebiera alcohol. Darien se había enfrentado a la situación enfocándola en el único aspecto positivo que encontraba en ella... él siempre había deseado un bebé.

Después de todo, ¿qué tenía él que perder? La mujer a la que amaba estaba muy lejos y a punto de convertirse en la mujer de otro hombre. Pero Serena era amargamente consciente de que, si se casara con Darien, siempre sería la segunda por detrás de Minako y acabaría siendo la segunda mejor ante los ojos de su hijo.

No, pensó con fiereza, tenía otros planes que no eran convertirse en una matrona de cría.

—Eres la última mujer en el mundo que puedo imaginar de madre soltera —comentó Darien sombrío.

No es que ella lo deseara, pero un matrimonio relámpago en aquellos términos tan fríos la atraía aún menos.

—No puedes comprar a mi bebé con un anillo de casada. —dijo Serena con sensación de triunfo.

—No te estás comportando como una mujer racional.

—No tienes derecho a quejarte de eso. Una mujer racional nunca hubiera acabado en la cama contigo para empezar —atacó Serena con odio hacia sí misma.

El silencio con que Darien recibió aquella afirmación pareció hacerse eterno.

—Entonces —dijo por fin Darien—, ¿cuáles son tus planes?

Serena se puso rígida, aturdida por aquella simple pregunta. Sin embargo, no había pensado en el presente inmediato.

—Realmente no he tenido planes de hacer ningún... pero evidentemente tendré que moverme lo antes posible.

—¡Madre de Dios! No vas a irte con un bebé mio en las entrañas —exclamó Darien con un tono salvaje.

Estupefacta ante aquella agresividad, Serena parpadeó

—No eres mi dueño.

—Pero sí el de tu hermano —le recordó Darien con humillante claridad.

—¿No te parece que ya has hecho suficiente daño? —le condenó Serena rabiosa mientras se levantaba—. ¿No es suficiente que hayas destrozado mi vida?

A Darien se le tensó un músculo en la comisura de los labios.

—Tenemos un trato y una relación y no vas a romper ninguno de los dos, Serena.

Sólo una palabra, sólo una mirada y ni siquiera pensaría en irse, pero Darien no había hecho ni una sola alusión emocional. Sólo se había centrado en el bebé, no en ella. Con la garganta atenazada y conteniendo un sollozo, Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A visitar a mí familia.

—Yo te llevaré.

—No, gracias —rechazó ella con frialdad.

Como estaba a punto de romper a llorar, no discutió, sólo salió al recibidor.

—¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo? —soltando un suspiro de exasperación, Darien le indicó a Sabio que pidiera la limusina y entonces se acercó a ella—. Si no vuelves a casa esta noche, te iré a buscar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena con veneno—. ¿Crees que el bebé necesita que me acueste pronto?

Darien lanzó una retahíla de maldiciones en italiano y, sin aviso previo de sus intenciones, la inmovilizó mientras Serena agitaba las manos para zafarse. Los dedos de Darien le alzaron la barbilla para poder mirarla a la cara y ella intentó defenderse también de eso apartando la mirada.

Pero su boca hambrienta buscó la de ella. La tormentosa colisión le produjo un salvaje cosquilleo de la cabeza a los pies. Forcejeó de nuevo y Darien la atrajo contra él y apresó su boca con exigencia.

Fue como verse sacudida por un relámpago. Se agarró a sus hombros, abrasada por aquel salvaje beso apasionado. Y un segundo más tarde, estaba libre.

—Creo que necesitas de verdad acostarte pronto esta noche.

Ardiente, sonrojada e incapaz de enfrentarse al desdén de aquellos ojos zafiros, Serena se dirigió a la limusina como si la persiguiera un tigre furioso.

Lo primero que notó cuando entró en la casa de su hermano fue la impecable limpieza de la cocina. La normalidad se había restaurado Dándose la vuelta desde el fregadero, Lita pareció encantada de verla y al instante llamó a su marido:

—¡Samuel! Serena está aquí.

Entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo que lo dijo todo.

—Samuel va a formarse en una de las empresas de Darien, así que durante los próximos meses tendrá que viajar fuera a diario.

Samuel apareció en ese momento en el umbral de la puerta.

—Darien me va a enviar de nuevo a la escuela —dijo con una mueca—. No me gustó mucho la idea cuando me lo dijo al principio, pero no me dejará dirigir de nuevo el centro si no puedo demostrar que lo puedo hacer bien.

—Eres capaz —le aseguro Serena.

—Vamos a hipotecar la casa —Samuel enderezó los hombros Lita y yo hemos insistido. Eso cubrirá todas las deudas que tenemos. Y Darien nos avalará.

—Darien ha sido encantador -dijo Lita con timidez—. Nunca, nunca había pensado que pudiera ser tan agradable.

Samuel asintió.

—Sí, lo ha sido. Estaba muy relajado y habló con los niños porque... Diablos, casi me muero cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta principal.

Lita le dirigió a Serena una mirada de admiración.

—Imagino que sería muy romántico que os quedárais atrapados en la tormenta de nieve.

A Serena se le escapé una carcajada amarga.

—No fue romántico. Me quedé embarazada.

Samuel y Lita la miraron los dos con la boca abierta_. _Serena _se _ruborizó y se dio la vuelta_._

—No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso.

Lita se aclaró la garganta turbada.

—Entonces supongo que os casaréis.

—Por supuesto que se casarán —le dijo Samuel a su mujer..

—Bueno, la verdad es que no. No nos casaremos -dijo Serena con rigidez.

El silencio duró mucho tiempo.

—Es difícil aceptar que Darien se case sólo porque tenga que hacerlo —concedió con tensión Lita.

Bueno sí, es bastante difícil —replicó Samuel—. Quiero decir, que si nos enfrentamos a la realidad, no hay nada de agradable en una boda precipitada. Me alegro de no haberlo sabido ayer. Me habría sentido obligado a decirle algo... y no creo que hubiera tenido el valor.

La tensión de Serena se evaporo. Sería más fácil que su familia creyera que Darien no le había propuesto casarse. Ellos nunca entenderían lo que sentía. El no la amaba, no la necesitaba y nunca soñaría en pedirle que se casara con él si no se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Poco después de las nueve, llegó de vuelta a Templebrooke. Sabio la recibió con la noticia de que Darien no se encontraba en la casa. Esa misma tarde había tenido que irse a Italia.

—¿Italia? —pregunto con debilidad Serena con una intensa sensación de decepción.

—Un gran incendio en una de las empresas de su padre, señora -explicó Sabio—. Se sospecha que ha sido provocado. Han salido heridos un guarda de seguridad y otro encargado. Creo que el señor Chiba estará fuera unos días.

Y sin embargo no le había dejado ningún mensaje ni la había llamado aunque sabía dónde se encontraba. Ni le había pedido que lo acompañara. Serena se fue a la cama abatida de miseria. Darien estaba enfadado con ella y eso lo podía soportar si estaba a su lado, pero no si se alejaba de ella. Sin embargo, al menos no se había ido a Nueva York. Entonces se sintió egoísta por aquella idea cuando había gente inocente que estaba herida.

A la tarde siguiente, Darien la telefoneó desde Milán con un acento frío y educado.

—Me temo que no sé cuando podré volver. La policía necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

—¿Cuántos hombres han resultado heridos?

—El de seguridad está en Cuidados Intensivos, pero es joven y fuerte y tiene buenas posibilidades de recuperarse. El encargado murió. Su familia está devastada y descubriré al bastardo que ha hecho esto aunque me cueste la vida.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente, Serena pensó en la conversación y la invadió una curiosa sensación de vergüenza. A los veinte años había admirado a Darien, su atractivo, su riqueza, posición y sofisticación.., el aspecto superficial de su imagen. Pero, ¿había llegado a conocer bien al hombre al que amaba?, se preguntaba ahora.

Se había sentido conmovida por la delicadeza y el tacto con que había tratado a Samuel y a Lita.

De alguna manera, se había puesto a su nivel para que le entendieran. Había controlado su famosa impaciencia y hasta había admirado su casa para que se relajaran y se sintieran cómodos con él. Y la casa de su hermano era un monumento al mal gusto.

Y aún más. Pocos hombres de la posición de Darien dedicarían tanto tiempo a un empleado herido y a la muerte de otro. Sí, podrían pagar a un detective, visitarlos al hospital e intercambiar unas palabras con ellos, pero no se involucrarían personalmente como había hecho Darien. Bajo aquella superficie de distanciamiento, se escondía un hombre que merecía mucho más respeto del que ella le había profesado.

Dos días más tarde, Darien la llamó para decirle que acababa de aterrizar en Heathrow y que se iba directamente a la oficina porque tenía trabajo atrasado. Habían arrestado a un hombre por sabotaje.

No tenía tiempo de contarle toda la historia, le dijo. Su voz tenía el tono distante de quien está pensando en otra cosa. Serena colgó sintiéndose asustada.

Esa tarde, Sabio llamó a la puerta de la sala donde estaba leyendo para anunciar:

—El reverendo señor Black, señora.

Serena se levantó del sillón con una mirada de culpabilidad. Diamante avanzó con mirada de preocupación.

—Te iba a llamar para decirte dónde estaba... ¡De verdad! —le dijo Serena.

—Hubieras esperado hasta mi vuelta de Nueva Zelanda —intuyó Diamante con mortificante precisión—. Pero Lita ha decidido confiar en mí.

—¿Que Lita ha hecho qué?

—No creo que quisiera decírmelo, pero estaba preocupada por ti y por las noticias de que estabas.., embarazada... Así que naturalmente pensé que debía tener unas palabras con Darien.

Serena se encogió.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, Diamante.

—Y no llevaba con él ni cinco minuto cuando comprendí que no habías sido sincera del todo con tu familia. Darien te ha pedido que te casaras con él y lo has rechazado, pero sigues viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Dudo que te lo vuelva a proponer de nuevo, Serena.

—El no me ama... Y no estoy preparada para casarme con él sólo por... bueno, por estar embarazada —dijo Serena con voz quebrada.

—Eso es falso orgullo... y creo que lo perderás por completo si insistes en tal actitud.

Serena se puso pálida y se le contrajo el estómago.

—Yo creo que Darien es de los que si no consiguen lo que se proponen deciden que no lo querían de todas formas. Tiene un temperamento mucho más peligroso que el tuyo, Serena. No es de los que descargan la rabia, la guarda.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Serena incómoda.

—Me ha dicho que el matrimonio es la mejor manera de garantizar las necesidades del niño pero que, si tú no querías casarte, a él le parecía bien. Estuvo frío y desdeñoso. Me dio la impresión de que Darien estaba profundamente amargado, Serena... y si has decidido no casarte con la esperanza de que te diga todas las razones por las que deberías decir que sí, me temo que puedes seguir esperando, porque no sucederá.

Serena sintió una oleada de miedo porque siempre había respetado la intuición de Diamante.

Mucho después de que se hubiera ido, siguió paseando por la habitación inquieta. ¿Habría estado sólo esperando a que él la convenciera y le diera seguridad? ¿Pero qué derecho tenía a tener esperanzas después de lo que ella le había dicho? Le había arrojado su proposición a las narices con malicioso placer.

Sólo había pensado en su orgullo y en sus sentimientos, nunca en los de él. Diamante había dado en el clavo en la causa de todo. Y ahora que se quitaba el falso orgullo, Serena se enfrentaba a la dura realidad. Lo cierto era que pasara lo que pasara, le costara lo que le costara, nunca podría soportar perder a Darien de nuevo.

Estaba bajando las escaleras vestida para cenar cuando Darien llegó a casa. Estaba devastadoramente atractivo.

—¿Tengo tiempo de cambiarme? —le preguntó Darien

—Por supuesto.

Serena le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Te ha contado Samuel lo de su curso? —preguntó Darien con cinismo.

Serena se puso tensa.

-Yo...

—Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que estás tan sonriente. Después de todo, yo soy el tipo acusado de destrozar tu vida —la recordó con sequedad.

Serena se sonrojó de la incomodidad.

Quince minutos más tarde, Darien se reunió con ella en la mesa recién afeitado y vestido con desenfado con unos vaqueros y un jersey. Serena llevaba un vestido de noche de color verde seleccionado con cuidado entre la ropa que él le había comprado.

Serena jugueteó con nerviosismo con los cubiertos y se aclaro la garganta.

—He estado pensando en tu proposición...

—No recuerdo ninguna proposición... —la cortó Darien.

—Estaba muy disgustada... y, bueno, puede que dijera cosas que realmente no pienso.

—¿De verdad? —la desanimó Darien.

—No me lo estás poniendo fácil, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos estaban cargados de reproche.

—Dame una buena razón por la que debería —su brillante mirada descanso en ella con desafío desvergonzado—. Entre los dos hemos conseguido que acabaras embarazada, Serena. Yo no tengo más fuerza contra la tentación que cualquier hombre. Y tú no fuiste muy receptiva a mis esfuerzos por aliviar la tensión del ambiente a la mañana siguiente o cuando me tomé la molestia de ir a verte a tu oficina un par de semanas más tarde. Pero en lo único en lo que tú podías pensar era en tu hermano.

—Dijiste cosas muy hirientes aquella noche en casa de Artemis —protestó Serena a la defensiva.

—Yo también estaba disgustado, pero raramente digo cosas que no piense.

Serena miró el primer plato sin apetito.

—Estoy empezando a pensar en casarme contigo.

—Tiene que ser «quiero casarme contigo» —la corrigió Darien con suavidad—. No creo que lleguemos a cumplir un aniversario de otra manera.

—De acuerdo. Quiero casarme contigo.

Darien se sirvió otra copa de vino y se quedó pensativo.

—Si nos casamos, no quiero ninguna tontería de ésas del tipo del sexo es un pecado cuando tú disfrutas tanto como yo. Y si alguna vez intentas darme celos de nuevo con otro hombre, te avergonzaré tanto que no repetirás el experimento en toda tu vida. Nunca muestres nuestros problemas personales en público.

Serena había cambiado de color varias veces durante el corto sermón, pasando desde la vergüenza a la rabia y de nuevo a la vergüenza.

—¡Tú me pusiste en el otro extremo de la mesa aquella noche!

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Te coloqué al lado de Mimet, que no para de hablar. Era una cena de negocios. Y, lo creas o no, te había colocado al otro extremo de la mesa para tu propia comodidad.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Nos casaremos en la capilla privada de Templebrooke. Todavía está en uso. Los de la prensa se llevarán un disgusto, pero no habrá ni una sola foto. Samuel y Lita serán nuestros testigos. Pediré una licencia de matrimonio especial. El hermano pequeño de Artemis, Tigre, es ahora obispo y solucionará lo de la licencia y celebrará la ceremonia.

Serena estaba sin aliento.

—Parece que lo tienes todo pensado.

—Llevarás algo alegre. Nada que se parezca ni remotamente a un vestido de novia que nos traiga recuerdos desagradables —terminó Darien sin rodeos.

Y entonces cambió simplemente de tema para pasar a contarle lo del hombre que había arrestado la policía por sabotaje. Un antiguo empleado con un historial de problemas mentales ahora devastado al saber que su acción había costado una vida humana.

—Verás, es una imprudencia hacer juicios acerca de la gente —comento Darien con la mirada particularmente intensa—. Las personas raramente son lo que parecen, pero debo decir que Diamante fue bastante sincero en su intento de ayudarnos.

—Eso ya lo sé, así que, ¿a qué te refieres?

Darien esbozó una lenta y firme sonrisa.

—Lo eché directamente y lo invité a que fuera a verte a casa y funcionó, ¿verdad, cariño?

Mientras Serena asimilaba las ramificaciones de aquella afirmación, se sonrojo de rabia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a usar a Diamante de esa manera?

—Por supuesto que, con el tiempo, hubieras acabado cayéndote del caballo tú sola, pero es preferible que nos casemos con rapidez antes de que sea demasiado patente que lo hacemos porque estés embarazada —murmuro con suavidad—. Siempre he pensado que una novia bastante embarazada da la impresión de que el novio va a regañadientes al altar.

Lita se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el traje de Serena. Era de color escarlata, sin mangas y unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la rodilla… No había nada nupcial en el bajo de encaje.

—Estás magnífica —concedió por fin su cuñada—. Sólo que hubiera creído que a Darien le gustaría algo más... tradicional.

Pero a Darien no parecía gustarle ella ya, pensó Serena con desesperación. Desde su vuelta de Italia, ni siquiera había entrado en su habitación. ¿Era porque estaba embarazada ó porque ya no le atraía sexualmente? Había trabajado tantas horas durante los cinco días anteriores que ella apenas había tenido tiempo de verlo, pero había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus propios errores de juicio.

Ahora veía con toda claridad que debía haberse quedado y haber hablado con él en la casa de Artemis y que había utilizado el problema de Samuel para evitar llevar el encuentro en su oficina a un terreno más personal. Darien lo había reconocido como chantaje y había actuado en consecuencia.

Aunque Darien le había asegurado que lo que había pasado entre ellos era infinitamente más importante que una aventura de una noche, ella no había querido escucharle a menos que ayudara a su hermano. ¿Y qué había sido eso salvo chantaje?, concedió avergonzada ahora. Porque por mucho que ella quisiera a su hermano, Darien había tenido toda la razón en decir que Samuel no era asunto de su conciencia.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que tienes, Serena —Lita se paseó despacio por la fabulosa habitación tocando la madera pulida con reverencia. ¿Cómo pudiste en una ocasión abandonar todo esto? ¿Y a Darien? Es un hombre tan atractivo y encantador... ¿y qué si lió un poco las cosas la otra vez?

—¿Lió un poco las cosas? —repitió Serena con incredulidad.

—Bueno, yo creo que su prima simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos y tú llevaste las cosas al límite con ella en tu noche de bodas —Lita suspiró—. Y si se había acostado con ella antes, debió de ser fácil caer de nuevo. Allí la tenía, con los brazos abiertos, probablemente diciéndole cómo lo amaba y lo apreciaba. Los hombres pueden llegar a actuar como niños mimados cuando hieres su ego.

—Darien tiene un ego a prueba de bombas. No puedo imaginar nada que pudiera reducirlo al nivel de un escolar malcriado —objeto Serena paseándose inquieta de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

—Simplemente no creo que ya debas recriminarle el pasado, Serena.

-¡Yo no estoy recriminado el pasado!

A Serena le sorprendío escuchar a su a su pacífica cuñada hablar con sorprendente autoridad acerca del sexo masculino.

- Debes asegurarte de que esto es un nuevo comienzo para los dos.

- Él no me ama... la ama a ella. —susurró Serena con tensión- ¿Qué nuevo comienzo es ése?

—Si la amara a ella, ya se habrían casado después de que tú te separaras. Sólo estás buscando problemas—dijo Lita con preocupación—. Eso está ya acabado y en el pasado, Serena.

Serena se quedó mirando sin ver por uno de los ventanales con el corazón acelerado y la garganta seca. ¿Pertenecería de verdad al pasado? ¿Se habría acabado de verdad alguna vez? ¿Se moriría alguna vez aquel tipo de amor frustrado e imposible? Lita no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero lo cierto era que Serena nunca le había contado a nadie lo que sospechaba. Un secreto que ligaba a

Darien y a Minako en una relación que nunca podría ser lo que ellos deseaban...

Si Mamoru Chiba había tenido una aventura con la hermana de su mujer, Carmesait, y era el padre de su única hija, quería decir que Minako era hermana de Darien. Incluso aunque sus certificados de nacimiento dijeran otra cosa y aunque nadie pudiera demostrar nunca la verdad, sabía que Darien nunca se aprovecharía de aquella tapadera para vivir una vida incestuosa.

No podía olvidar su desdén en aquella misma habitación cuando le había dicho que su estrecha mente no podía asimilar que el sexo no era el factor dominante en todas las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Era posible que él hubiera resistido la tentación y que nunca hubiera tenido una relación íntima con Minako. Tal vez hubiera interpretado demasiado en aquel trozo de conversación que había escuchado.

¿Podría ser que Darien sólo hubiera estado intentando calmar a Minako con la promesa de que a pesar de su matrimonio, siempre estaría disponible para ella? ¿Podría de verdad él haber estado intentando darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio? Pero Minako había estado decidida a no dejar partir a Darien sin luchar y Serena se había quedado tan conmocionada por lo que había oído que se lo había arrojado a sus brazos: ¿O no era eso lo que había hecho? Escaparse corriendo, no dejarle hablar y romper su matrimonio. Se había encerrado ella sola en su dolor y en su amargura, enorgulleciéndose de su obstinada inflexibilidad Pero era Darien el que se había ido de casa y se había pasado toda la noche en la de Minako... Si tenía que creer que no habían tenido un encuentro íntimo, ¿qué diablos habían estado haciendo?

Por primera vez, una sombra de duda respecto a la culpabilidad de Darien había entrado en su mente. Por primera vez, quería y necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido de verdad aquella noche, por muy mal que le hiciera sentirse.

Hacía frío en la antigua iglesia de piedra. Serena avanzó por el corto pasillo mientras Darien se daba la vuelta en el altar para mirarla. Sus brillantes ojos oscuros se abrieron y brillaron mientras deslizaba una mirada rápida de aprecio por su atuendo.

La sencilla ceremonia terminó con rapidez. El tío abuelo de Darien, Tigre, estaba impresionante con su vestimenta, pero tenía un carácter animado y relajado y se reía mucho. Serena no podía concentrarse en absoluto. El corazón le latía muy aprisa. «No tiñas de romanticismo a este matrimonio», se advertía sin cesar. «El se está casando contigo por el bebé y realmente no ha cambiado nada».

Mientras salían de la capilla, Darien se quitó la chaqueta para pasársela a Serena por los hombros.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo. Sintiéndose tímida de repente.

—Me temo que no conté con la temperatura cuando compré el vestido.

—Estás —susurró él con voz sensual— absolutamente deliciosa.

Sabio les sirvió el champán en el salón. Serena apenas podía apartar la mirada de Darien y él tampoco de ella. Samuel y Lita abandonaron la reunión mientras el tío abuelo hablaba sin cesar de las colecciones de porcelana de Templebrooke. Darien también era coleccionista para seguir con la tradición de los Brooke. Una regular procesión de expertos de todo el mundo acudían con citas especiales a contemplar la maravillosa colección almacenada en cuatro habitaciones especialmente preparadas para ella en el ala oeste de la mansión.

—Me gustaría ver esa pareja reunida antes de irme—estaba diciendo Tigre con determinación.

—Por supuesto.

Darien hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Sabio cruzó la habitación en respuesta a aquella instrucción silenciosa.

—¿Cuántos años han estado separadas? —preguntó Tigre.

—Desde que yo nací.

—Supongo que ni siquiera sabrás de qué estamos hablando, querida —el tío abuelo esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa hacia Serena—. El padre de Darien y mi hermano mayor jugaron una partida de póquer un día. Mamoru estaba presumiendo del más magnífico par de vasijas de Kaikemon que acababa de comprar a un gran precio para la colección de Templebrooke.

—Artemis le despreció por comprarlas sólo para de mostrar que podía permitírselo —intervino Darien—. Mi padre no apreciaba las vasijas como obra de arte.

—El loco de mi hermano apostó todo lo que poseía sólo por una vasija —continuo Tigre—. ¡Y ganó! Mamoru le ofreció un precio fabuloso para que la vasija siguiera en la colección.

—Pero Artemis prefirió llevarse la vasija a casa —termino Darien con un tono seco.

—Por supuesto que todos pensamos que se la dejaría a Darien en su testamento.

Tigre soltó una carcajada.

—No lo hizo —murmuró Darien con un tono de creciente debilidad—. Se la dejó a Serena.

—¡Dios bendito! - exclamó el anciano completamente asombrado-. ¡El viejo Artemis! Bueno, siempre llevando la contraria hasta el final... Sin embargo... ahora ha vuelto a la familia —se rió aún con más fuerza y le dio una palmada a Serena en el hombro-. ¡Vaya dote que has traído contigo! No creo que Darien le haya podido poner precio a esa pieza. Su valor es incalculable.

Las facciones de Darien estaban rígidas y su boca contraída. Cuando llegaron a la sala de exposiciones más grande de la casa, la vitrina central de cristal ya estaba abierta. Dentro de ella, Serena vio una copia exacta de la vasija de Artemis. En ese momento, entró Sabio llevando la copia con reverenda con la frente empañada de sudor mientras posaba con mucha delicadeza la segunda vasija en el espacio vacío al lado de la otra.

—¡Un momento inolvidable! -exclamó Tigre palmeando a Darien en la espalda sin enterarse en absoluto de la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. El momento culminante del día de tu boda, chico. Una reconciliación largamente esperada.., una reunión.

Dijo muchas cosas más en el mismo tono sentimental, pero Serena se habla quedado sorda. Aturdida de incredulidad, examinó su vasija, la vasija de un valor incalculable. Estaba pálida como un muerto y siguió allí mientras Darien acompañaba a su excitado tío abuelo al Rolls Royce.

Serena se dio la vuelta con la mirada cargada de condena.

—¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?

—Habrías subastado esa vasija para salvar el pellejo de tu hermano, ¿verdad? Y esa habría sido la mayor traición a los deseos de Artemis.

**EN ESO DE LA VASIJA SE PASO EL SABIA QUE CON VENDER LA VASIJA YA NO SE ABRIA TENIDO QUE CASAR CON EL…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

Serena dio un respingo ante aquella sinceridad carente de excusas.

—¿Cuánto... cuánto vale la vasija de Artemis?

—Como parte de una pareja única, vale más para mí que para nadie en el mundo —explicó Darien con absoluto candor—. Por eso es por lo que te la dejó Artemis. Estaba convencido de que yo me acercaría a ti para comprarla.

—¡Nunca te la habría vendido! —interrumpió Serena con una repentina explosión de temperamento—. La habría roto en mil pedazos antes de vendértela.

—Artemis te quería mucho. Se disgustó bastante cuando rompimos. Por algún motivo deseaba con fervor que volviéramos a estar juntos —murmuró Darien en voz muy baja con una frialdad creciente.

—¡Sigues sin decirme el valor de esa vasija!

—Más de medio millón en el mercado libre. Sin embargo, alcanzaría mucho más si el otro único ejemplar conocido de la fecha es éste, que no se venderá nunca.

—¡Mas de medio millón? —susurró Serena con incredulidad—. ¡Y tú sabías que no tenía ni la más remota sospecha!

Serena se dio la vuelta luchando con desesperación por contener sus confusas emociones. O sea, que había tenido en sus manos los medios para ayudar a su hermano sin haber recurrido a la fortuna de Darien y éste había utilizado su ignorancia para hacerla aceptar aquel trato diabólico. Serena estaba devastada por la revelación.

—Lo supiste todo el tiempo... —murmuró enferma.

—Samuel no se merecía un sacrificio tan grande, Serena. Como mínimo, Artemis esperaba que su herencia te proporcionara seguridad. Y en el mejor de los casos, que consiguiera reunirnos.

—¡Déjame a mí decidir lo que se merece mi hermano o no!

—Samuel necesita madurar. Si le hubieras pagado las deudas, se habría vuelto a meter en los mismo problemas dentro de dos años como mucho. Y entonces, ¿qué habrías hecho?

—Simplemente estás intentando justificar que has abusado de mi Ignorancia.

—Serena... esa vasija te la hemos enviado asegurada por correo y empaquetada por expertos. Nueve de cada diez personas habrían imaginado que se trataba de una pieza de gran valor.

—¡Yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en aquel momento! ¿Y cómo me iba a imaginar que fuera tan valiosa después de ver cómo vivía Artemis? ¡Si hasta su casa pertenecía a su familia!

—Artemis tenía un fondo de inversiones bastante saneado, pero sus gustos eran sencillos. Sólo le quitó aquella vasija a mi padre porque estaba harto de que ser tratado como un estúpido vagabundo por parte de un hombre arrogante que todo el tiempo presumía de sus posesiones. La vasija es tuya, Serena. Si quieres, te la comprare.

—¡Preferiría romperla! —juró ella.

Con un frío desafío, Darien arrojó una llave sobre una de las cajas de exposición.

—Adelante, pero en diez minutos te espero abajo. Salimos para el aeropuerto.

—¿El aeropuerto? —repitió Serena aturdida.

—Salimos para el Caribe de luna de miel.

Serena se puso rígida y le dirigió una mirada de desdeñosa incredulidad.

—¿Después de esto? ¡Tienes que estar de broma!

Sus implacables ojos oscuros se clavaron en su cara.

—No, querida, no estoy bromeando. Y si sigues aquí de pie dentro de diez minutos, tendré que echarte sobre mis rodillas y darte una azotaina.

Con la cara ardiente de rabia y los dientes apretados, Serena llegó al recibidor exactamente nueve minutos y medio más tarde. En medio de un silencio explosivo, subió al coche todavía con el llamativo vestido escarlata.

Mientras Darien aterrizaba el helicóptero en el pequeño helipuerto, la pequeña isla de Carvalho Cay parecía una joya verde contra el mar azul. De mal humor como para dejarse impresionar, Serena salió al aire caliente de la tarde sintiéndose enfadada y entumecida.

Había dormido o aparentado dormir la mayor parte del viaje en el jet privado de Darien y se había dado una ducha y había comido, pero no se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba tan harta del vestido escarlata que no le hubiera importado quemarlo en un ceremonial. Asegurándole con suavidad que le gustaba tal y como estaba, Darien se había negado a que le sacaran el equipaje de la bodega del avión.

La gran villa había sido diseñada para emerger del entorno entre los árboles que la rodeaban e integrarse en la belleza natural de la jungla verde. Era para quitar el aliento. Durante interminables horas, Serena sólo había hablado con Darien cuando se había visto obligada a hacerlo, pero al final le pudo la curiosidad.

—Nunca me habías hablado de este sitio antes.

—Hace cuatro años había planeado sorprenderte. Íbamos a haber volado aquí a la mañana siguiente de la boda —Darien se apartó para dejarla entrar en el espacioso recibidor de cerámica con vasijas de barro y flores blancas recién cortadas—. Mi padre compró Carvalho Cay y construyó esta casa, pero mi madre, nunca supo de su existencia. Este era su refugio.

—¿Quieres decir que traía a otras mujeres aquí?

—Tienes una forma especial de utilizar las palabras, querida. Haces que todo suene bastante desagradable.

—Era un hombre casado —dijo Serena con incomodidad.

—Después de que yo naciera, optaron por habitaciones separadas. Ella consideraba que había cumplido con su obligación —el tono de Darien era seco—. El la amaba, pero ella sólo se casó con él para poder restaurar y mantener Templebrooke Era una mujer fría y él muy ardiente. No le culpo por buscar consuelo en otra parte. Al menos intentó ser discreto.

¿Era aquello una prueba de la moralidad de Darien? ¿Una aventura estaba bien mientras fuera discreta? ¿Sería por eso por lo que Minako se había establecido en Nueva York? Reprimiendo irritada aquellos pensamientos, Serena miró a Darien. Sus ojos oscuros se Posaron sobre ella con irritante intensidad y una sonrisa empezó a curvar sus labios.

Con la respiración jadeante, Serena inspiró con intensidad.

—Quiero cambiarme ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, nada.

En lo que ella tomó como aceptación por su parte, Darien la condujo arriba y empujó una puerta labrada que daba a una habitación que era la última palabra en lujo. Serena cruzó la habitación para echar un vistazo más de cerca al panorama de fuera. Se quedó encantada por la cascada y la espaciosa piscina natural que se extendía debajo. No le extrañaba que el padre de Darien hubiera escogido aquel sitio en particular para construir su casa. Mientras permanecía allí, se desabrochó la cremallera del vestido y se lo quitó con un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Dios mío! Me preguntaba qué llevarías debajo—murmuró Darien—. Date la vuelta.

Serena obedeció con sorpresa. Al haber oído cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas, había supuesto que se encontraba sola. Pero, apoyado contra esa misma puerta, Darien estaba absorbiendo el efecto completo del satén escarlata y del corsé de encaje que envolvía de forma voluptuosa sus inflamados senos y resaltaba su fina cintura.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —gimió al deslizar la mirada hacia abajo para ver las diminutas bragas de encaje fino a juego y los ligueros que rodeaban sus delgadas piernas—. Si hubiera sabido lo que estabas tapando, te habría poseído en el mismo avión.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Serena se apretó el vestido contra el cuerpo reprimiendo el impulso de lanzarse contra él con aquella sensual lencería.

—¡Sigo muy enfadada con el asunto de la vasija! —le advirtió con furia—. ¡No pienso pasar la noche contigo! ¿Me oyes?

—Te oigo, pero no te escucho —Darien estiró la mano a sus espaldas y cerró el pestillo—Estoy contemplando una fantasía erótica en carne y hueso. Ni a la fuerza saldría de esta habitación. En cualquier caso, aunque no estuviera ardiendo de pura lujuria y de los efectos de casi dos semanas de duchas frías, te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Un pequeño detalle? —repitió insegura Serena esforzándose por no dejarse atrapar por el activo fuego sexual de su mirada.

—No podrás esperar que me relaje hasta haber consumado este matrimonio… sobre todo después de la última desafortunada experiencia —señaló Darien con burla—. Una anulación no es exactamente lo que la mayoría de los novios de sangre caliente esperarían ver en los titulares.

—¿Y qué te parece: «Darien repudia a la esposa frígida» —no pudo resistir Serena contestar—. ¿Crees que me encantó ver eso?

—¿Y te gusta más que un papparazi con cara de rata me preguntara por qué había fracasado en poner en horizontal a mi mujer? —las vibrantes facciones de Darien se endurecieron… Y créeme, querida: ninguno lo dijo de forma tan educada. Fueron considerablemente más crudos.

Serena dio un respingo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzarle a la cara aquella información tan humillante?

—Considerando que durante todo nuestro compromiso tuviste el mismo interés en ponerme a mí en horizontal como el de un monje célibe, me sorprende de verdad que te consideres ofendido por tales preguntas—espetó Serena.

—¿Un monje célibe?

—Con tu reputación, pensaba que querrías acostarte conmigo a la primera semana de conocernos, pero pronto comprendí mi error. Te comportaste como un eunuco —casi le escupió Serena recordando el dolor de haberse sentido inadecuada como mujer—. Y ahora, por alguna perversa razón, has cambiado de idea respecto a mí.

—Un eunuco —pronunció Darien con dificultad corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿eres o no eres una virgen púdica que patalea por tan poco como por que le acaricien un seno?

Serena se puso de color escarlata.

—No era pudor, era sólo timidez.

—Cada vez que pienso lo condenadamente difícil que me resultaba controlarme y escucharte como estoy haciendo ahora, me pregunto en qué planeta estaré. Tú tenías muchas inhibiciones y presiones

¿O sea que le había costado controlarse en aquella época?

—¿Presiones? —preguntó vacilante.

—Tu padrastro esperaba sentado a que llegaras a casa cada vez que salías conmigo. Y una noche en que te olvidaste la chaqueta en el coche y volví para devolvértela, me quedé fuera escuchando el sádico sermón acerca de tu promiscuidad y que incluso te echaría de la casa si sospechaba alguna vez que te estabas acostando conmigo.

Darien soltó una carcajada áspera carente de humor.

—Te esta hablando como si fueras una ninfómana desatada. Ya no me extrañó tu comportamiento entonces. Me enteré de todo lo que necesitaba saber escuchando a aquel bastardo acosarte y humillarte. Dios... realmente no sé cómo me contuve para no entrar y darle un puñetazo en aquella sádica cara suya.

Serena agachó la cabeza con la piel ardiente.

—No tenía ni idea... Me habría muerto mil veces si hubiera sabido que le estabas escuchando hablarme de aquella manera.

—Si te hubiera hecho el amor entonces, habrías vuelto a casa con cara de culpabilidad como una mujer caída y tu padrastro hubiera imaginado al instante lo que habías estado haciendo. No quería hacerte pasar por eso. Sabía que eras incapaz de mentirle. Lo habrías confesado todo y él te habría tratado como a una fulana.

—Probablemente...

—Solías mirarme con la más asombrosa mezcla de ansia y curiosidad al mismo tiempo — comentó Darien en un susurro—. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba preparado para esperar lo que hiciera falta para recibir la gratificación. Pero la broma más macabra fue que en cuanto me adapté a aquella idea, descubrí que la espera me cargaba aún más de erotismo.

—No sabía... perdóname por lo que he dicho.

—¿Un monje? No me extraña. Aquel fue el periodo más largo de celibato que había tenido desde los quince años.

¿Darien actuando con nobleza y sin egoísmo? Serena bajó la vista hacia la moqueta. ¿Cómo lo iba a haber adivinado cuando él le ocultaba tantas cosas?

—¿Crees que podrías explicarme ahora por qué Artemis me dejó algo más que un pequeño recuerdo? Quizá lo entienda mejor esta vez.

Darien se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella para aflojarle la manos, entrelazadas con fuerza en el regazo.

—Todos los motivos que te señalé más uno muy obvio¿ o no recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando deseo algo no paro hasta conseguirlo? —murmuró él mientras alargaba una mano para soltarle un liguero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gimió Serena.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó Darien con voz ronca soltando el siguiente y deslizando hacia abajo una media con manos acariciantes hasta llegar a su pie—. Aprecio el valor que le habrás echado para ir a una tienda y comprar estas prendas. Pero sé que lo hiciste por mí.

Ante aquel ronroneo de pura satisfacción, Serena se puso tan escarlata como su ropa interior.

—No podía llevar nada normal con ese vestido...

—Así que te decidiste por el color escarlata y los ligueros... Deja de intentar estropearme el placer de la primera invitación clara que me has hecho en tu vida. Tienes una piel preciosa.

—¿Que yo...?

—La figura más gloriosa.

—Pues la gente cree que debería adelgazar —murmuró Serena.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —explotó Darien con furiosa convicción deslizando las manos con reverencia por la curva femenina de su trasero provocándole un escalofrío.

—O que me hiciera una de esas operaciones de reducción de senos... —susurró ella de forma casi inaudible.

—¿Quién te sugirió tal barbaridad?

—No lo recuerdo... —mintió ella sin aliento.

—Tienes unos pechos maravillosos.

A Serena se le entrecortó la respiración cuando los largos dedos se deslizaron por el borde de sus bragas y lentamente se las deslizó hacia abajo. Ella extendió las manos para taparse al sentir una repentina vergüenza. Pero Darien enterró su boca bajo la de él atrapándole las manos para paralizarla mientras sentía los salvajes temblores que la estremecían.

—Y llevas a mi bebé aquí dentro —murmuró él con una satisfacción salvaje.

A Serena le temblaban las piernas de forma tan violenta que estiró las manos para sujetarse al pelo de Darien. Con una áspera carcajada, él inclinó la frente brevemente contra los temblorosos músculos de su estómago y suspiró.

—Vamos a la cama, _piccola mia._

Entonces se incorporó con fluidez, la levantó en sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado antes de tenderla en la cama con suavidad. Serena se sentía como si le hubieran robado el alma con aquel beso.

Sus ojos celestes eran como profundos abismos de deseo y amor mientras le observaba despojarse de su ropa con una gracia inherente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y entonces pensó con fiereza: «Es mío». «Más mío de lo que nunca sido de ella porque llevo a su hijo en mi vientre".

—Para dentro de tres semanas... —empezó Darien con pereza.

—¿Tres semanas? —repitió ella con sorpresa.

—Para cuando volvamos a casa, te tendré por toda la isla más desnuda que un pájaro Darien con ambición.

—No lo creo —le advirtió ella—. Quizá con una túnica en todo caso.

Darien lanzó hacia atrás su morena cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Cruzó entonces hacia la cama sin turbarse lo más mínimo por su erección. Claro; podía permitírselo, pensó Serena considerando que ella no podía apartar los, ojos fascinada de aquel precioso cuerpo bronceado. En lo más hondo, ya se estaba derritiendo como la miel a punto de ebullición.

Darien se echó en la cama a su lado y la atrajo por la espalda contra su torso cubierto de vello.

—Debe de haber sido una tortura usar ese corsé durante tantas horas —murmuró con un ápice de culpabilidad.

Entonces le bajó la cremallera, le abrió los dos lados y deslizó las manos con posesión para abarcar sus senos.

Serena se estremeció en respuesta observando con los ojos entrecerrados cómo sus largos dedos morenos acariciaban con delicadeza el círculo de sus pezones erectos hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro gimiendo ante la intensidad de tal placer y observando abandonada la creciente excitación de sólo sentir lo que le estaba haciendo a su tembloroso cuerpo Cuando Darien se dio la vuelta, Serena lo abrazó y besó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Deseosa, ansiosa, más necesitada que nunca antes.

Darien se apartó con un rugido de sorpresa ante el inesperado asalto. Entonces, enterró la mano en la mata de su pelo rubio y bajó la vista para mirarla a los ojos_._

—Lo de la casa de Artemis no fue una aventura de una noche-. Fue increíblemente excitante, perdí el control y me comporté como una rata después, pero eso no hace la noche menos especial.

Ella asintió con la garganta atenazada. Serena enterró la cara en el hueco satinado de uno de sus hombros aspirando el excitante aroma de él como si no pudiera vivir sin ello.

Darien deslizó entonces una mano por la parte interior de su muslo mientras la besaba con los dedos posados en la mejilla. La ardiente excitación la invadió de nuevo mientras él la exploraba con delicados y atormentadores dedos descubriendo lo deseosa, húmeda e increíblemente excitada que estaba.

Entonces la tendió bajo su cuerpo con un repentino rugido de ansia masculina, pero la penetró con tanta lentitud que ella estuvo a punto de morir de frustración. Serena arqueó las caderas, curvó los muslos alrededor de él en una invitación tan antigua como el mundo. Darien gimió y repentinamente se enterró dentro de ella con una fuerza que la dejó sin aliento. Serena lanzó un grito en la cima del placer líquido y después quedó perdida y abandonada a todo menos a su dominación sexual.

—Estás aprendiendo demasiado aprisa a llevarme hasta el límite —susurró Darien con pereza después de la tercera vez que hicieron el amor—, pero ahora no podrás alegar la no consumación y nunca me pillarás en un acto de adulterio. No me quedaría energía.

Serena dio un respingo como si la hubieran abofeteado y no pudo contener la respuesta.

—¡Pero lo hiciste la última vez!

Darien la apartó de él con violencia y se incorporó.

Ella cerró los ojos maldiciendo su lengua impulsiva que había arruinado una noche de bodas que había sido como un sueño hasta el momento.

—Desde luego, siempre escoges el momento más oportuno —murmuró Darien con una furia fría mientras salía de la cama.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Darien...

—Minako se tomó una sobredosis de píldoras aquella noche —confesó sin rodeos Darien—. Me llamó para decirme lo que estaba a punto de hacer y pensé que era para llamar la atención, pero no podía confiar en aquella esperanza. No podía pedirle a nadie más que fuera a verla. No me quedó otra condenada elección y no voy a disculparme por aquella noche, porque estaría muerta si no hubiera acudido.

Serena se había quedado pálida como una muerta con los ojos muy abiertos del horror y el estómago ardiente.

—La saqué por la puerta trasera de su apartamento y la llevé a una clínica privada para que la prensa no se echara encima. Me quedé en la clínica hasta enterarme de que se pondría bien y volví a su apartamento. Lo tenía hecho un desastre. Lo ordené antes de que llegara la doncella y dejé una nota explicando que estaría unos días en casa de una amiga.

—Dios bendito... ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

—_¡Porca miseria! _Si recuerdas con claridad cómo estabas aquella noche no me estarías haciendo esta pregunta y yo no tenía tiempo de que intentaras razonan y me escucharas.

Serena tragó saliva, enferma de culpabilidad.

—Debía de estar en un estado terrible para hacer una cosa así.

- Estaba muy disgustada.., por algo privado — concedió Darien a regañadientes.

Serena sabía que no iba a contarle nada más, pero podía adivinar el resto ella sola y sintió una pena insoportable. Él debía haber tenido una pesada carga de culpabilidad por no poder estar en dos sitios a la vez. Minako se había ido sola a casa con un disgusto tremendo y él debía haberse sentido dividido en dos. Ella se había refugiado tras una puerta cerrada y, cuando él había roto el pestillo, se había refugiado en el cuarto de baño. Había salido cuando había quedado todo en silencio, pero él la estaba esperando. Y sólo unos minutos más tarde había llamado Minako.

—Al menos deberías haberme contado lo que había dicho por teléfono. No fue justo no contármelo

—¡De verdad? ¿Cuándo habías dejado brutalmente claro lo mucho que la odiabas? —Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo con debilidad y se apartó de ella para sacar un par de vaqueros de un armario empotrado—. Nunca entenderé por qué te comportaste de esa manera aquella noche y, simplemente, no pude tomarte en serio... De repente me estabas acusando de tener una aventura con ella y de haberme casado contigo sólo para tener niños. ¿De dónde diablos salió ese sin sentido?

Serena recordó las recriminaciones a través de las sólidas puertas de la biblioteca. Darien no sabía que ella lo había escuchado. ¿Debería decírselo ahora? ¿Quería ella sacarlo todo a la luz y que él siguiera sin decirle la verdad? Lo que no se ponía en palabras era más fácil de superar.

—Nunca he tenido una relación sexual con mi prima. Que quede claro de una vez. Y no me pidas que me vuelva a defender en ese asunto nunca más.

—De acuerdo.

—Y si Minako fue odiosa contigo a mis espaldas, nunca lo supe. Tú no te quejaste nunca.

—No quería parecer infantil.

Darien abrió una de las puertas correderas.

—Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Serena se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Yo no estaba en la vicaría el día en que mi padrastro envió a la policía detrás de ti... De hecho, no volví a casa hasta pasadas algunas semanas... estaba con Amy, mi mejor amiga.

Entonces, dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso, le contó cómo Amy había hablado con la prensa para acabar con aquel articulo acerca de Minako.

Darien se encogió de hombros desconcertado.

—Eso ya no importa. Es agua pasada. Pero si sirve de algún consuelo, fue por eso por lo que dejé que te fueras. Minako no necesitaba que la patearan cuando ya estaba por los suelos.

—¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando yo en aquel momento?

—Si hubieras tenido un ápice de confianza en mi, si me hubieras amado tanto como me decías, habrías estado esperándome cuando volví al amanecer.

—Si tú me hubieras dicho siquiera que me amabas un poco, habría estado esperando. Tú pides y esperas mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar, Darien.

—Quizá nadie me diera ese tipo de amor antes... y quizá a veces me sentía bien y otras agobiado. Y tú-no me diste ni el tiempo ni el espacio para responder.

Entonces, salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

Débil como un cachorro, Serena se desplomó contra las almohadas. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla sentirse tan mal? ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, empezaba a sentir compasión por la mujer a la que tanto había odiado? ¿Y cómo Darien era tan cruel como para contarle que había decidido acabar con el matrimonio por culpa del artículo malicioso sobre Minako?

Contarle a Amy demasiado había sido su método para perjudicar a Minako.

¿Agobiado? Serena parpadeó. La inseguridad la había impulsado a ser posesiva en público. Y también la había hecho montar escenas para que se sintiera culpable mientras buscaba sin cesar una seguridad que él no podía darle. De hecho, cuanto más desesperada se había vuelto, más rápidamente se había alejado Darien. ¡Exactamente como estaba haciendo ahora!

Con un repentino movimiento, Serena saltó de la cama y se acercó a las puertas correderas para abrirlas de par en par y salir al fresco de la noche. Se imaginó a Darien paseando por la playa Sintiéndose tan atrapado por ella como las olas del mar que besaban la arena. Había planeado una estancia de tres semanas y ahora se sentía atrapado.

—¡Espero que te alcance un tiburón! —gritó Serena en un arrebato de enfado y segura de que no podía escucharla. Y si un tiburon no te persigue, lo haré yo porque no tienes ningún derecho a volverme a dejar sola en nuestra noche de bodas!

Darien se materializó de entre las sombras tras la piscina y se recortó como un silencioso depredador en el haz de luz que salía de las ventanas. Llevaba la camisa abierta y las largas piernas enfundadas en vaqueros, separadas y firmes.

Serena se estremeció. Mientras abría la boca pasmada, él sonrió con un gesto de repentina diversión y se acercó más.

—Eso me ha gustado. Y ha sido refrescante. No me gusta cuando te pones sombría y te refugias como una tortuga en su caparazón. Antes no hacías eso. Solías lanzármelo todo a la cara_. Tú _eres la única mujer que conozco que _me _dice cuándo tengo que largarme y que me grita cuando no quiero escuchar. Es una cualidad curiosamente atractiva.

—¿De verdad? —susurró ella con el corazón desbocado por su atractiva sonrisa—. Pensé que te habrías ido a las selvas de Indonesia de nuevo.

Darien enarcó una de sus cejas de ébano. Sus intensos ojos estudiaron con aprecio su cuerpo desnudo.

—No hace falta. Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito... menos la túnica.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta ella de que había salido tan desnuda como cuando la habían traído al mundo. Lanzó una media maldición que no había pronunciado en su vida y se dio la vuelta corriendo a buscar la colcha de la cama.

Darien lanzó una áspera carcajada y se acercó a la cama como un depredador entrando en su territorio. Desde el ardor de sus ojos negros hasta la apasionada curva de sus labios emanaba una sensualidad tan intensa que la fascinaba.

—Me alegro de que te sientas sola después de estar diez minutos sin mí... Eso me da una buena excusa para meterme en la cama contigo de nuevo —dijo él, tendiéndose a su lado y quitándose la camisa.

**MENDIGA MINAKO CHANTAJISTA ASI QUE POR ESO DARIEN LA DEJO SOLA EN SU NOCHE DE BODAS Y SI EL DICE QUE NO SON AMANTES MINAKO Y EL ENTONCES QUE SON…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

Rini si es chica y Endimion si es chico. En mi familia hay una notable tendencia a poner nombres raros —le informó Darien a Serena.

—Me sorprende que decidieras casarte con una chica con un nombre tan corriente como Serena.

Serena se abrazó las rodillas y se apoyó en el borde oculto de la piscina disfrutando de la caricia sedosa del agua en los tobillos y del sol en la espalda.

Darien atravesó la piscina buceando y emergió a unos centímetros de ella.

—Pero a ti te bautizaron con el nombre de Mary Serenity —se rió ante el fruncimiento de ceño de ella—. Un nombre sólido, pero no muy corriente.

Serena metió las piernas del todo en el agua en el mismo instante en que él intentaba alcanzarla. La alzó entonces en sus brazos sujetándola por las caderas para posarla sobre su cintura. El corazón se le desbocó al tropezar con su intensa mirada.

—Estabas esperando sentada a que yo viniera a hacerte esto —comentó Darien.

- ¡Es una queja?

—Es un voto de aprobación —murmuró él mientras salía de la piscina.

Serena bajó la cabeza y deslizó la mirada por la suave y húmeda piel de su hombro y entonces recorrió el mismo camino con los labios.

—Señora Chiba. Me estás excitando como un infierno.

—Me gusta hacerlo...

De hecho, Serena estaba asombrada de lo mucho que se había desinhibido desde que Darien le había asegurado que nunca se había acostado con Minako y, por lo tanto, en ese aspecto, no podía compararlas. Así que todavía llevaba a Minako en el corazón. Bien, no era perfecto, pero con eso podría vivir, ¿o no?

—Tres semanas en el paraíso... deberíamos estar subiéndonos por las paredes de aburrimiento, pero no quiero que acaben —le confió Darien casi con aspereza.

Volvían a casa esa misma tarde y ella no quería pensar en la partida. Lo abrazó con fiereza y supo que el sol que danzaba cegador en la superficie del agua estaba apagado comparado con la asombrosa felicidad que la había consumido cada día pasado en Carvalho Cay.

—Sí, serás una madre maravillosa, cariño —dijo Darien mientras la posaba en la cama—. Y nunca perderás tu ingenuidad porque siempre crees que las cosas son lo que parecen ser.

—Lo dices porque creía que la piscina y la cascada eran naturales?

—Y me lo discutiste hasta que te convencí de que pocos estanques carecen por completo de algas y peces y que aún menos están dotados de convenientes escalones y plataformas por no mencionar un sistema de filtración de última tecnología.

—Bueno, sigo creyendo que la mayoría de la gente lo tomaría por natural.

La voz se le quebró al quedarse sin aire debido a su intensa mirada.

Darien la besó y el corazón se le volvió loco. Serena lo abrazó con fuerza, deslizando las manos por todas las partes de él a su alcance mientras él introducía la lengua entre sus labios abiertos.

Una hora y media más tarde, Serena salió del cuarto de baño todavía secándose.

"Tres semanas en el paraíso", pensó con una sonrisa radiante. Se habían bañado, habían pescado, viajado a las islas vecinas en helicóptero, hecho submarinismo y disfrutado de largas comidas seguidas de largas siestas para hacer el amor.

Serena había aprendido mucho de su infancia y había Intentado ocultar los escalofríos de terror. De pequeño había tenido que reprimir todo impulso natural porque cualquier cosa contraria a la disciplina era inaceptable en su casa. Había tenido un padre viajero y ausente y una madre que lo había echado con irritación cada vez que Intentaba tocarla.

Y lentamente pero de forma segura, Serena había empezado a comprender a Darien como no lo había hecho nunca antes. El era un hombre muy masculino y sólo había aprendido a expresar sus sentimientos por vías físicas. Primero, se comunicaba con sexo. Podía llegar a ser asombrosamente tierno y cariñoso pero necesitaban aquella inicial intimidad física antes de que se confiara lo suficiente como para hablar.

Y aquel proceso se había acelerado en Carvalho Cay. Al ir bajando la guardia, la calidez surgía ahora sin ninguna necesidad sexual porque él ya se había relajado con ella. Su aislamiento se había desvanecido Como si nunca hubiera existido. Era sólo un mecanismo de autodefensa. ¿Por qué no lo habría reconocido ella antes?

Darien estaba trabajando en la sala de ordenadores y Serena estaba echada en la sombra de la terraza leyendo un periódico inglés de varios días atrás. Lo había comprado el día anterior en la isla vecina de Dominica, pero no había tenido tiempo de leerlo. Era curioso que ahora pudiera leer la prensa de nuevo. Durante cuatro años sólo había podido ver la televisión, segura de que ni Darien ni Minako aparecerían en la pantalla.

La foto de Minako en la página de sociedad fue lo que primero le llamó la atención y después examinó con atención al atractivo hombre moreno que aparecía a su lado. Su futuro marido Zafiro no se podía comparar con Darien, decidió. Con la sensación de que lo estaba soportando bastante bien, empezó a leer el artículo de debajo. Al instante sintió un escalofrío. Después de una pelea tremenda en público en Nueva York, Minako había roto su compromiso.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el estómago de miedo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Darien ante las noticias? Y qué irónico era que cuando por fin ella estaba preparada para hablar de Minako, Darien no lo estuviera. Todo lo referente a Minako parecía confidencial y privado, reflexionó Serena con pena.

Durante tres semanas se había dicho a sí misma que lo que hubiera habido entre ellos, ya se había terminado, pero no podía olvidar que el hombre al que amaba no estaba enamorado de ella. Oh, si, se sentía muy atraído por ella y adoraba ya al bebé antes de nacer... pero seguía enamorado de otra mujer mucho más de lo que nunca la amaría a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Darien una hora antes de que el avión llegara a Londres.

—Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo -dijo ella hojeando con frenesí otra revista, sin tiéndose traidora por no haberle contado lo que él todavía no sabia.

En un asalto de pánico de lo _más _ridículo, Serena habia guardado el periódico en una de sus maletas.

—No hablas, no come_s, _sólo miras y lees.

Sí, era una cobarde. Era evidente _que _él lo averiguaría antes o después. ¿No seria _más _normal que ella simplemente lo mencionara... _como por _casualidad? Entonces podría observar cómo reaccionaba él. ¿Pero quería de verdad saber _cómo _reaccionaba? ¿Podría soportarlo?

—¿Serena?

Ella apartó a _un _lado la revista y alzó la vista.

—Minako ha roto su compromiso. Lo leí en el periódico de ayer.

Darien se puso pálido.

El silencio pesaba como una losa y Serena suplicaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera.

—Estaré en Nueva York la próxima semana. Entonces la veré.

—No creo que debas alimentar una obsesión. ¿,No será mejor que te mantengas apartado de ella?

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

—Sé lo que sientes por ella.

—¿Lo que siento por ella? ¿Qué diablos estás intentando decir?

Había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora. Entrelazó los dedos con tensión e, inspirando con fuerza, le relato lo que había oído a través de la puerta de la biblioteca. Darien se puso rígido al comprender de repente todo.

—Así que por eso te comportaste como una loca aquella noche. De ahí venían todas aquellas acusaciones sin sentido.

—Era tan evidente que estabas loco por ella...

—¿De verdad? —la cortó Darien con sequedad entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que adiviné lo que pasaba entre vosotros dos... porque no podía entender por qué no habíais acabado juntos.., si sentíais aquello el uno por el otro —insistió ella.

—Sí, es lo que una mente sana y normal se preguntaría —dijo Darien con irónica suavidad—. Después de todo, si quería a Minako, ¿para qué iba a casarme contigo?

—Sólo tuvo sentido cuando empecé a atar cabos... bueno, supe que no podías casarte con ella... que no podía ser de la forma en que tú querías —murmuro con voz cada vez más sorda intentando ser lo más delicada posible con un tema tan escabroso.

—Me temo que no te entiendo nada.

—Si estuvierais relacionados de forma más cercana de lo que la gente sabe —casi susurró Serena.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir? —preguntó Darien con impaciencia.

—Si tu padre y su madre tuvieron una aventura, Minako sería tu hermana.

El silencio se prolongó. Apenas respirando, Serena alzó la vista. Darien la estaba mirando con un gesto de incredulidad tan intenso, que ella deseó al instante haberse equivocado.

—Crees que mi padre y su madre... ¡Madre de Dios!—explotó Darien con una furia tan repentina que Serena se puso pálida.

Darien se incorporó, salió al pasillo y caminó entre las hileras de asientos como si no pudiera contenerse. Sus oscuras facciones estaban teñidas de rabia.

—¡Qué mente tan sucia tienes! No sólo te atreves a acusar a mi padre de acostarse con la hermana de mi madre, sino que también insinúas que he tenido una relación antinatural con una mujer que es mi hermana.

Pálida como un fantasma y deseando no haber abierto la boca, Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Una sensación de horrible humillación estaba empezando a devorarla y ahora hasta le costaba comprender de dónde habría sacado aquella idea.

—Lo siento —murmuré de forma casi inaudible.

—¡Nunca he estado tan disgustado en toda mi vida! Minako es el familiar más cercano que tengo y la quiero mucho, pero ni mi padre se acosto con su madre ni hay base para que nadie sugiera que lo hizo. A él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido mantener una relación con alguien de su círculo familiar y dudo que viera a la madre de Minako más que un par de veces después de su matrimonio porque no podía soportar a su marido.

—Yo oí rumores acerca de que el padre de Minako se había suicidado. La gente sugería que podíais ser hermanos y que él lo habría descubierto y...

—Créeme, no es por eso por lo que se disparo Jedaite.

—De acuerdo.., hice algunos juicios sin tener base y me disculpo, pero, por favor, sólo explícame por qué Minako estaba tan disgustada y por qué dijo aquellas cosas si no había habido ese tipo de relación entre vosotros.

—Sin su permiso, es una historia que no puedo contar. No hacen falta más explicaciones. Para ti debería ser suficiente saber que interpretaste mal lo que oíste y que no había nada entre nosotros que te amenazara.

El silencio se prolongó.

Darien se desplomó en un asiento al otro lado del pasillo como si no pudiera soportar sentarse al lado de ella. Tenía un gesto de profunda amargura que ella no había visto nunca antes y que la conmovió.

—Darien... —empezó, aterrorizada de la enorme grieta que había abierto entre ellos.

—Pero quizá sea hora de que te cuente otra historia—continuó él sin cambiar de tono de voz—. Conocí a una chica de un pueblo muy atractiva hace cuatro años y medio... y era muy diferente de todas las mujeres que yo conocía. Era muy franca, abierta y cálida y nunca aparentaba ser nada que no fuera. Me enamoré de ella con toda mi alma...

Serena se estremeció y se puso pálida.

—Y he dicho chica porque no era una mujer. En muchos aspectos sigue siendo muy inmadura. Incluso aunque no vivía en un hogar feliz, seguía allí y no se atrevía a discutir las exigencias irracionales de su padrastro. En definitiva, era muy insegura de sí misma y muy inmadura. Pero pensé que podía aguantarlo hasta que se puso en contacto con mi estilo de vida tan diferente y, de repente, empezó a cambiar...

Serena se mordió el labio ante la imagen que tan bien conocía.

—Quise cancelar la boda y darnos más tiempo a los dos, pero dudaba de mi habilidad para convencerte de que no era un rechazo. La prensa hubiera tenido un buen día con la noticia de la cancelación, tú te habrías sentido humillada y nuestra relación no habría sobrevivido a la presión. No quería perderte así que seguimos adelante y al primer desafío nos derrumbamos. Y, de paso, Serena, lo admitas o no, habías bebido demasiado champán aquella noche.

El color abandonó sus mejillas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Al mismo tiempo, un problema que no había previsto originó de repente una importante crisis en un día que debería haber sido maravilloso. Pero intenté explicártelo, intenté verte y lo único que conseguí fue una petición de divorcio por adulterio. Eso y aquel artículo sobre Minako marcaron el amargo final.

—Tú nunca me dijiste que me amabas —susurré Serena con voz estrangulada sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Quizá no lo hiciera con palabras, pero pensé que lo había demostrado.

—Necesitaba que me dijeras que me amabas... lo necesitaba para sentirme más segura.

Pero Darien la estaba mirando como si ya no pudiera verla.

—Creo que deberías quedarte en Templebrooke unos cuantos días... damos a los dos un espacio para respirar. Ahora mismo, no estoy de humor para darte seguridad.

Serena le miró con desmayo.

—Darien, yo...

—¡Dios mío! ¡Sacas el pasado como si todavía lo estuviéramos viviendo! No perdiste ni cinco minutos de tu tiempo hace cuatro años para discutir el asunto e intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero ahora me lo arrojas todo a la cara. Pensé que éramos felices y en este momento estoy tan enfadado y amargado que no confío en mi mismo si te tengo al lado.

—Darien —gimió apenada Serena—. Te quiero.

—No, no me quieres. No sabes ni una palabra del amor. Si realmente me quisieras, aceptarías algunas imperfecciones y secretos sin juzgarlos. ¡Confiarías en mí!

—Confío en ti —rogó Serena con fervor.

Pero Darien no la estaba escuchando ya. Mirándola con ojos pétreos, preguntó sombrío:

—¿Y quién fue el que intentó reunirnos de nuevo? ¡Desde luego, no fuiste tú! Ni siquiera tenias el valor de admitir que me deseabas... Tuve que usar a tu hermano para conseguir que volvieras y después el embarazo para mantenerte a mi lado. ¿Y crees que necesitas más pruebas, Serena? ¡Pues yo creo que ya tienes más de las que mereces!

Serena se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño a secarse las lágrimas. Cuando salió diez minutos más tarde, Darien estaba hablando por teléfono arreglando el transporte por separado para los dos en cuanto aterrizaran.

—No quiero ir a Templebrooke sin ti —susurró con tensión seriamente conmovida por la forma en que había reaccionado Darien. Una pequeña grieta se había convertido de repente en un enorme abismo y no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero de una cosa estaba penosamente convencida... Darien estaba de todo menos contento con su relación.

—No pienso disculparme por necesitar un poco de tiempo para calmarme -dijo Darien con frialdad.

Y eso fue todo.

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO MAÑANA GRAN FINAL **

**NO MANCHES AHORA QUE PASARA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Noche de Bodas**

**(****Mistress and Mother****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 11**

Cuando salieron a la terminal del aeropuerto, Serena caminó como una sonámbula hasta la limusina. Diamante la había advertido de que Darien estaba muy amargado, pero Serena no lo había visto porque, al contrario que ella, Darien si había sido capaz de dejar el pasado atrás.

Pero eso había sido bastante fácil para él porque nunca se habla encontrado en la posición de ella, en la de amar a una persona que crees que ama a otra.

A primeras horas de la tarde en Templebrooke, Serena se paseaba por el salón alterada por la enloquecedora forma en que Darien, con muy pocas palabras escogidas, había sido capaz de poner su relación patas arriba.

Darien estaba enfadado y amargado porque se había sentido obligado a usar a Samuel y a su futuro hijo para que volviera con él. ¿Y qué le decía eso a ella? Darien había esperado y deseado algo más que compartir su cama.

Corriendo hacia el teléfono como un nadador ahogándose hacia un flotador, Serena descolgó y marcó el número de la ciudad. Contestó Sabio.

—Me temo que el señor Chiba está fuera, señora.

—Entonces estará en la oficina todavía.

—No, salió a cenar con la señorita Aino.

—¿,Qué?

—La señorita Minako, señora —aclaró Sabio con inocencia—. ¿Quiere que le dé el número del restaurante o prefiere dejar un mensaje?

Así que Minako estaba de vuelta en Londres. No dudaba de que había ido directamente a casa de Darien como una paloma a su palomar. Era lo que hacía siempre en momentos de crisis. ¿Y por qué lo hacía siempre? Porque Minako lo amaba.

Oyó entonces el motor de un coche en la gravilla y corrió apresurada a los ventanales. Era el Ferrari negro de Darien. El corazón se le desbocó con un intenso alivio al verle salir, pero el alivio se convirtió en horror al ver un par de piernas enfundadas en unas medias brillantes salir por el asiento del pasajero. ¡Era Minako!

Serena apenas tardó un segundo en apartarse de los ventanales para que no la vieran. Se suponía que estaban cenando juntos en un restaurante. ¿Para qué la habría llevado Darien a casa? Con el ceño fruncido de asombro, oyó los pasos del ama de llaves apresurarse hacia la puerta principal mientras el timbre no dejaba de sonar con salvaje impaciencia. Darien había topado con la barrera de cadenas que se ponían cuando se iba el personal a casa a las cinco. Hubo un murmullo de voces y entonces se abrió la puerta del salón y apareció Minako en el umbral.

La rubia dirigió una mirada de inseguridad a Serena antes de mirar a sus espaldas en dirección a Darien.

—¡Oh, vete y déjanos solas! —dijo casi suplicante—. Te prometo que no diré una sola palabra que pueda disgustar a tu mujer.

Cerrando la puerta, Minako avanzó por la habitación y se aposentó en un sillón.

—No sé por donde empezar... —confesó—. Pero tampoco he sido nunca muy buena en reconocer mis errores y pedir disculpas.

—¿Por qué crees que debes disculparte?

—Porque fui una auténtica perra durante todo el tiempo que duró tu compromiso con Darien y yo sabía que estabas tras esa puerta aquel día y ni siquiera le advertí ni se lo dije después. Yo sólo quería que creyeras que se casaba contigo porque podías darle hijos... te odiaba y quería estropear vuestra relación.

—Pues lo conseguiste.

—No soy la misma persona de entonces. Estaba muy confusa e infeliz en aquella época, pero ya no soy así —declaró con tranquila confianza—. Darien era la parte más importante de mi vida entonces. Era muy dependiente de él y, cuando se comprometió contigo, me sentí amenazada.

—Estabas enamorada de él...

—No, no en el sentido que quieres decir —Minako se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a la ventana sin ocultar la tensión—. Darien podría habértelo contado todo y lo habrías entendido. Mis problemas de aquella época proceden de una infancia desgraciada —volvió a mirar a Serena con la mirada dolida y firme—. Mi padre era un hombre violento. Pegaba a mi madre y, cuando ella murió de un ataque al corazón, utilizó los puños contra mí.

—¡Oh, no!

—Me sacaba de la escuela si las marcas eran demasiado evidentes. A menudo tenía que mentir y decir que había tenido un accidente. Nuestra ama de llaves sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero valoraba su trabajo y aparentaba que no sucedía nada. Yo no quería que nadie supiera nada. En cierto sentido, ayudé a mi padre a seguir haciéndome lo que me hacía.

—Debió de ser una pesadilla —murmuró Serena con auténtica simpatía.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, Darien apareció como caído del cielo a hacernos una visita. No lo habíamos visto en años. Mi padre estaba en el trabajo y yo en casa curándome de un par de costillas rotas —recordó con aspereza Minako—. Pero Darien vio los moretones y no se dejó engañar con facilidad. Me sacó toda la historia y se fue directamente a Londres a hablar con su padre.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —susurró Serena.

—Ese mismo día, Mamoru Chiba se enfrentó a mi padre. Le dijo que pretendía informar a los servicios sociales y pedir mi custodía. Mi padre no podía enfrentarse a hacer pública tal desgracia...

La voz le tembló ligeramente.

—Y por eso se disparó...

—Me fui a vivir con los Chiba a Roma, pero tres meses más tarde los padres de Darien se mataron en un accidente de avión. Se suponía que yo tenía que seguir terapia y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero me negué. No quería hablar de aquellas cosas horribles con desconocidos. Pensé que podría superarlo yo sola, pero cada relación que intentaba con un hombre salía mal y la única constante en mi vida era Darien. Nunca tuve celos de sus novias hasta que apareciste tú... entonces ya no podía dedicarme el mismo tiempo que antes y me puse histérica.

—De verdad que no hace falta que me cuentes más...

—Se lo debo a Darien. No estaba enamorada de él de verdad, sólo tenía miedo de perder al único hombre que se había preocupado por mí y en el que confiaba. Se me metió en la cabeza que aquello podía ser la base de algo más... Y el día de vuestra boda, simplemente exploté. Le lloriqueé y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba. Darien estaba devastado. Como no podía darme esperanzas, lo único que pudo hacer fue asegurarme que siempre estaría a mi lado, pero como amigo. Ya sabes lo que pasó la noche de tu boda.

—Sí.

—Esa fue la cosa más egoísta de todo lo que hice. Quería hacerle sufrir por no ser correspondida.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

—Siento de verdad lo del artículo en la prensa —susurró Serena con tensión.

—Olvídalo. A ti te costó el matrimonio y a mí unos cuantos amigos, pero conseguí algo positivo de todo el asunto. Darien me convenció por fin de que acudiera a las terapias y desde entonces ya no he vuelto a mirar el pasado. Siempre lo querré mucho, pero ahora tengo mi propia vida y también tengo a Zafiro.

Una tierna sonrisa suavizó sus labios, una sonrisa que Serena nunca había visto en aquella cara tan fría.

—¿De verdad? Pensé...

—Me acobardé y tuvimos una pequeña riña antes de comprometerme por fin —se rió y le enseñó el opulento anillo de compromiso que adornaba su mano izquierda—. Me están haciendo el vestido en Londres, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Vas a venir a nuestra boda?

—Oh, sí... y gracias por la invitación.

—Puede que lo único que tengamos en común sea a Darien —confesó Minako con sinceridad—, pero por su bien, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. Es el único familiar que me queda.

—No veo ningún problema ahora —murmuró con suavidad Serena.

—Estupendo... Entonces ha merecido la pena que viniera a aclarar las cosas —Minako sonrió—. Eso también significa que tendré que volver a Londres en el Ferrari de Darien. No creo que él haya pensado en eso.

Darien entró en la habitación unos minutos más tarde. Fuera, el motor del Ferrari arrancó con un fuerte rugido.

Darien parecía terriblemente ansioso y clavó los oscuros ojos en su cara con el gesto tenso.

—Minako insistió en verte personalmente.

—Ha sido increíblemente amable por su parte... y está muy cambiada —murmuró Serena intentando descifrar lo que se escondía tras sus vibrantes facciones—. Si lo hubiera sabido antes... Debió de pasarlo muy mal.

—Yo ya no quiero hablar de Minako más. Debí volverme loco esta mañana para reaccionar como reaccione... ¿Hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que me amabas?

—¡Oh, sí! Mucho —le aseguró Serena.

La tensión cedió y Darien se acercó a ella con manos posesivas, atrayéndola contra sí con tanta fuerza que casi la dejó sin respiración.

—Supongo que ya habrás adivinado lo mucho que te amo.

—Bueno, no me importaría oírlo otra vez.

Con una carcajada, Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Me quedé de piedra cuando volví a verte en casa de Artemis y después... bueno rabioso cuando vi aquel anillo en tu dedo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y no me gustó perder el control en la cama… pero después de que te fueras leí las cartas que le escribiste a Artemis.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—Las dejó en una carpeta y hasta que llegaste, había resistido la tentación de leerlas, pero en cuanto desapareciste, no pude evitarlo. Y cuando comprendí que habías sido muy desgraciada después de romper y que te había costado tanto superarlo, dejé de sentir tanta amargura y empecé a preguntarme cómo podría convencerte de que me dieras otra oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo…

—Y yo no quise escucharte —gimió Serena.

Entrelazando los dedos alrededor de su cuello mientras Darien la llevaba en brazos arriba, Serena contuvo las lágrimas.

—Si me quieres, ¿por qué te quedaste tan aturdido cuando te enteraste de que podía estar embarazada?

—Me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta. Tú estabas cargada de resentimiento. Cargarte con mi hijo fuera de los lazos sagrados del matrimonio iba a conseguir poco por mi causa… de hecho, no pudo pasar en peor momento. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de probarte lo felices que podíamos ser juntos.

—¿Todavia sientes eso por el bebé?

—No seas tonta —contestó Darien mientras entraban en la habitación y la posaba en la cama como si fuera una carga preciosa—. Cuando terminaste de gritarme y decirme que te había destrozado la vida, estaba condenadamente agradecido de haberte dejado embarazada... Porque entendí que ese era el único lazo que tenía contigo.

Te está bien empleado —le retó Serena deslizando una mano amorosa por su mejilla—Siempre hablando de lo mejor para el bebé sin decirme una palabra de lo mejor para mí

—Era difícil hacerlo cuando la mujer a la que amas odia estar embarazada de tu hijo. Y cuando dijiste que ni siquiera podías soportar pensar en la noche en casa de Artemis, enloquecí. Tal vez hiriera tus sentimientos, pero no fue tan mala como tú querías que sonara.

—Fue maravillosa hasta que tú saliste de la cama y lo arruinaste.

—No eras tú la única que estaba conmocionada por lo que había sucedido —se enfrentó a la calidez de los ojos de Serena y se tendió en la cama a su lado—. Te quiero tanto que me quedé devastado cuando te fuiste de mi vida hace cuatro años. Cuando Minako me ha llamado esta tarde y por fin me ha confesado toda la verdad, comprendí que yo también había cometido muchos errores. No te di el apoyo que necesitabas y debería haber notado la forma en que te estabas comportando...

—No importa ya. Pertenece al pasado y está olvidado —le interrumpió Serena con firmeza estirando la mano para aflojarle la corbata mientras alzaba los labios para encontrarse con los suyos.

La pasión los arrebató y acabó con la conversación durante un largo rato. Hasta que no yacieron satisfechos el uno en brazos del otro, no recordó Serena algo que se había preguntado poco antes.

—¿Puede Minako tener niños?

—La violencia de su padre le causó lesiones internas—explicó Darien con disgusto.

Serena se frotó la mejilla contra su hombro.

—Nunca, nunca más estaré celosa de ella. Sólo espero que todo le salga bien.

Un año más tarde, Serena recibió el fuerte abrazo de la mujer a la que había llegado a considerar como a su cuñada. Minako y Zafiro habían volado hasta Templebrooke para el bautizo de Endimion Chiba. Los ojos azules de Minako tenían un brillo interior de excitación y felicidad.

—Adivina una cosa —susurró Minako al lado de la pila bautismal.

El reverendo Diamante Black le dirigió una mirada de suave reprobación mientras bautizaba al bebé en los brazos de Serena. Endimion lanzó un grito que hubiera despertado a un muerto y todo el mundo rompió a reír. Serena se encontró con la mirada de Minako y al instante empezó a sonreír también.

Minako estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y deseaba anunciar al mundo entero que un nuevo miembro de la familia Chiba estaba en camino.

Después del almuerzo de celebración, Serena y Darien despidieron a Diamante y a su mujer, una atractiva joven que había conocido en Nueva Zelanda. Zafiro y Minako fueron los siguientes en partir, de la mano como dos adolescentes. Nunca se encontraban cómodos en Templebrooke, por mucho que Darien intentara que se relajaran y normalmente se iban lo antes posible.

—Así que no crees que le importe —susurró Samuel con urgencia desde los escalones de salida—. ¿Lo hablarás con él?

—Deberías hacerlo tú mismo —gimió Serena irritada con su hermano por seguir tan intimidado por su marido.

—¿De qué estabais hablando? —preguntó Darien mientras pasaba un brazo posesivo por los hombros de su esposa para volver a entrar en la casa—. ¿Qué es lo que no me importaría?

—Samuel no cree estar hecho para los negocios. Y ya lleva trabajado en esa empresa tuya desde hace más de un año...

—Quiere volver a dirigir el centro de jardinería, ¿ver_dad? —_Darien cerró los ojos como si le horrorizara la idea _-_.- La verdad es que lo intenta, se esfuerza bastante.

—El no quiere la responsabilidad de dirigir el centro. Se lleva bien con el gerente que pusiste y ahora que el centro se ha expandido de nuevo, se pregunta si podría... bueno, dedicarse a la producción hortícola y dejar la comercialización en manos de ese gerente.

La tensión de Darien se evaporó al instante y soltó una carcajada.

—Serena, ¿por qué crees que amplié la empresa? Quería que Samuel aprendiera algo de cómo funciona un negocio, pero me alegro de que quiera concentrarse en la producción, donde creo que será muy beneficioso.

En perfecta armonía, subieron las escaleras juntos. Darien posó a Endimion en la cuna con exagerado cuidado y sonrió a aquellos ojos que eran una copia exacta de los suyos.

—No podrías haber tenido un niño más perfecto —bromeó Serena conmovida como siempre por el amor y afecto que Darien nunca ocultaba.

—Pero es porque tengo una esposa perfecta.

Darien la abrazó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Serena se abandonó a sus brazos y se apretó contra su largo cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío involuntario y se volvió en el círculo de sus brazos.

—¿Nos acostamos pronto?

—Sólo son las cinco de la tarde.

Serena conocía aquella mueca de desaprobación y el placer de lo que le estaba proponiendo.

—Te deseo ahora...

Darien buscó su boca con un beso electrizante y la condujo a la habitación al otro lado _del _rellano.

—Nunca dejaré de desearte, querida...

Y plenamente feliz, Serena se abandonó en sus brazos.

**FIN**

**No inventen como un mal entendido puede causar tanto conflictos…**

**Mañana la nueva trama "Escandalo y Pasion"**


End file.
